


POP/STARS

by John_f_drake



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_f_drake/pseuds/John_f_drake
Summary: The hottest pop band in years, K/DA, is touring the states as part of their grand tour... but when their bus was in the middle of nowhere, they were betrayed. Someone sold them out... but who?Text it Brackets [] is in Korean.Warning - There is a bunch of casual racism against Asian people in general and Koreans in specific built into this story. It's all fantasy, I don't mean any of it, and you shouldn't either.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	1. First Day - Introduction

[“Why are the cities in the US so damned far apart?”] Akali complained, lounging on the couch in the tour bus, poking at her phone and browsing Inven. The young girl was wearing skinny jeans, a tight top, and a baseball cap. They were due for a concert later tonight, but that didn’t mean she needed to be dressed up already. They were hours outside of Chicago still… she didn’t need to be dolling herself up already. She’d rather be comfortable. 

[“Because its a hell of a lot larger than Korea, you know,”] Ahri answered, her nose buried in her book. Ahri wore just a skirt and a shirt that stopped short of her midriff, but even though she wasn’t in anything resembling costume yet she still had her ear clips in. She rarely look them off these days… it would look bad when the tabloids inevitable got a shot.

[”So why are we driving then?”] Akali asked, annoyed.

[”Because it’s a beautiful drive,”] Evelynn answered from the other side of the bus, where she was staring out the window at the woods. [”Which you’d know if you got your nose our of your phone.”] She just a tank top and shorts… small ones. Ever since their video had come out, she had rarely been seen anywhere without her shades.

Akali rolled her eyes. [”Ok mom,”] she said. She didn’t put her phone down, however. 

[”Leave her be, Eve,”] Kai’sa said where where she sat on the floor, stretching. She was always stretching, the fitness nut. Unlike the others, she wasn’t taking any care with her appearance whatsoever… she was just wearing sweatpants and a shirt. It couldn’t make the girl look less than sexy, because nothing could frankly, but she didn’t seem to be thinking at all about a photo opportunity.

[”How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that?”] Evelynn said, annoyed.

[”You let Ahri call you Eve,”] Akali chimed in.

[”I’ve known Ahri since she was in diapers,”] Evelynn responded.

[”Hey!”] Ahri protested.

Just then, a song came on the radio, and Akali laughed. [”Hey, we’re showing up on American radio now… we must be making an impact,”] she said as the opening bars of their lead single played. And she started to sing Ahri and Evelynn’s part of the song… badly. ”You know what it is… coming home again… you want a dose of this…”

Kai’sa and Ahri chuckled, Ahri going so far as to pick up a pillow and throw it at the teenager. [“Stoooop. How am I supposed to sing in concert if you make me deaf first?”]

”I’m on fire with the blade, you’re about to hear my name, ringing in your head like wooOOOoOoOOOOooOO-”

[”Where are we going?”] Evelyn asked suddenly, still staring out the window before turning to look at the driver. [”Ahri, I don’t think this is the right way. Ask him where we’re going!]

While the song continued to play, Ahri got up and walked over to the bus driver. He was a man their agent had hired in New York, who had driven them to Boston, Philidelphia, Pittsburgh, and Cleavland, and he had gotten them where they were going, but he hadn’t been big on conversation. Of course, the fact that mostly they spoke Korean on the bus hadn’t helped. Of the four of them, only she and Kai’sa spoke English fluently… the others could speak it, like most South Koreans, but they weren’t especially good at it.

“Excuse me, sir… where are we going?” Now that she was looking, she had noticed what had gotten Eve’s attention… they had left the mainroads behind. Quite possibly far behind. The forest was thick here, and while the road was still paved, it seemed like it hadn’t been for a long time.

The driver looked up at her… no. The driver leered up at her. Severely enough that she actually flinched a step back. He turned left, off the road and onto a gravel parking lot. The tour bus ground to a stop in front of a compound. The building wasn’t all that notable… perhaps an old country club. And he turned off the over as a group of men started running out of the woods towards the bus. “Where are we going? Your new home.”

The bus door opened, and men with guns ran into the bus. Some held rifles. Others handguns. “Off the bus, sluts!” one of them growled. When they didn’t immediately start moving, he pointed the rifle at the ceiling and fired.

The four girls screamed, almost in unison. “I said out!” he shouted. Even the girls that didn’t understand English very well understood that just fine. They piled out of the bus, grabbed by men as they did, and pushed towards the buildings. “Pick your favorites, boys. We’re going to have one hell of a party…”


	2. First Day - Akali

**The first day**

[“Let go of me!”] Akali shrieked at the top of her lungs as she was half carried, half dragged into the old country club. “Help!” she cried in accented English. “Help!” She fought, kicking and screaming, but the three men were each stronger and bigger than her. They effortlessly lifted her up off the ground and dragged the struggling girl further into building and away from her friends and fellow band members. [”Stop it! Stop it! Get off me!”]

Akali wished she had paid better attention in classes. She wished her English was better. The men were talking, but there were more than two dozen men here, laughing, shouting, talking, on top of the other three girls screaming. She could barely make it out. If only she could plead with them… but she just sounded pathetic when she did. “Please,” she got out in English. “Please.” She knew her lyrics well enough, but more complex sentences and words seemed to elude the panicked eighteen year old.

One of the men grabbed onto Akali’s neck, silencing her while one of the others opened a door to a room. “Shut up,” he said right into her face. “You’re going to take whatever we decide to give you.” 

The second man laughed. “We’re just the first, sweetheart. We just want to get our piece of you before you’re all used up.” Akali could only partially understand him, but the meaning behind his words was clear to her. Cold shivers ran down her spine as they confirmed she was in as much trouble as she suspected. The young rapper began fighting harder.

“Feisty little one,” the third man said with a grin. The room they had taken her into confirmed that this used to be some kind of club… this had once been a locker room. The benches were gone, and someone had covered most of the center of the room with a filthy mattress. The first man shoved her down onto it, she she hit the pad and bounced.

Immediately Akali tried to spring up to her feet and run, but four hands caught her and threw her down again. “Lucky us,” the first one said. “We got the youngest one of the bunch. What’s this slut’s name again?”

“Akali,” said the second as he gazed lustfully as her squirming legs and ass, covered by the almost skintight denim of her jeans. “She just turned 18 last week.”

The third man laughed. “Wonderful!” he said with a chuckle. “So fucking her is legal then. Good… we wouldn’t want to break any laws.” All three of them laughed darkly at that. 

Akali had a reputation as a fighter, as having serious attitude… but right now, held down by two men on a dirty mattress who were undressing her with her eyes, it was hard to be her spunky self. Her long hair was tied back up and up, but even so, her thrashing managed to spill it all over the place, her hat struggling to contain it… only how tightly she had her ball cap strapped on kept it on her head. 

“God but she’s a tiny thing,” the first man said as he looked down at her, lust all but glowing in his eyes. “Think we’re going to fit?” 

Akali wasn’t really all that small. She was fairly average height, but th men were huge by comparison. None of them was less than a head taller than her, and they all must have outweighed her by at least twice. 

“Don’t worry about that,” the third said. “We’ll make it fit. No problem.”

[“Let go of me!”] Akali protested. She hated how weak her voice sounded, how wide her blue eyes were. [Stop, you’re hurting me!”]

The first man drove a fist into her belly, and Akali gasped out a breathless scream. “No more gook talk,” he snarled. “I know you speak English slut, I’ve heard your song.”

Akali choked in enough hair to breathe “Please… please…” she whispered. Then she heard a piercing wail of pain from outside… she thought it was Kai’sa. Oh gods, what were they doing to her? 

“Please?” said the first man, laughing. “I think the K-slut is begging for it.”

“Please what?” the second man asked, holding her chin, forcing her to look up into his face. “Please rape me? Please cum in my tight pussy? Please sell my ass to a rich pervert so no one will ever save me?” He smiled. “With pleasure, bitch.” He grabbed her white tshirt and yanked, ripping the thin fabric and exposing just the bra beneath.

“Not bad,” the first man said. “These chink sluts seem to always have no tits at all, or god damn balloons. Glad we got one of the latter.” He slapped her ass, making Akali cry out in surprise at a hand on her rounded butt. 

“No, please… don’t!” Akali cried, tears clearly visible in her eyes, her voice weak from fear and breathlessness and dread. She understood the men well enough. She had always been embarrassed of her breasts… too large for her. It always made clothing a bit difficult, always needed something extra to keep them from popping and shaking. Her jacket in her performing outfit had been to help with that, and the way she had worn her leggings was to help distract. She had always been afraid they would pop on out during a set some day, her tits waving free during one dance moves. Now they were about to be exposed to some “fans” of hers anyway… and she doubted that they would let her cover them back up in shame. 

One of the men ran his hands over her tits through the bra, and the young rapper could tremble and shudder as she felt the revolting touch of the man on her, the thin, white fabric the only remaining defense against their eyes and hands. “Oh yes, you’re gonna get fucked so raw you’d think your cunt took one of those bullet trains!” the first man said as he grabbed the front of her bra and unceremoniously ripped it off of her chest, exposing her tits completely to the chill air. Of course he wasted no time and immediately began mauling and kneading them, often squeezing them hard enough for Akali to cry in pain… which aroused him even more.

“No! Get me off!” Akali screamed out in broken English. 

They laughed. “Oh, I didn’t know she was that big a slut,” the third man said chuckling. Akali didn’t see what was so funny, but two of the men started yanking at her pants while the third held her down by the shoulders. The pants were tight, resisting… but not enough for their strength, even when Akali kicked and struggled. She wore only a pair of panties and her hat now, and one man reached between her legs to cup her pussy through the thin fabric. 

Akali winced and closed her eyes in horror. She was… she was a virgin. It was an important part of her image, of being a celebrity. She was the youngest, the maknae. She couldn’t even date. It was important that she be… available… in the eyes of her fans. Innocent. Hell, she couldn’t even be seen with a man alone, lest the papers start talking about it. It was silly, and it was gross, but that was the way the game had to be played in the public eye. She couldn’t… they couldn’t…

Akali knew that some day, it would be different. That she’d be able to have a boyfriend, to date, to fall in love. Find someone who would love her for her talent and her mind, not just the body she put on display… and only then, when she didn’t need to hide any longer, she could give her virginity to such a person.

Now the K-pop star shuddered as she winced beneath the hands and glares of the three men, grabbing onto Akali’s panties as they prepared to rip her virginity away from her in the most cruel way possible. [“No…! Leave me alone! Please!”] Akali cried, “Let me alone!” 

The men laughed. “Well now that you asked so nicely,” the first man said. “We’d certainly be happy to let you go without raping the shit out of you,” he chuckled. “Isn’t that right King?” 

The third man, King, kept staring at her as he yanked her panties down to her ankles. He didn’t want to take his eyes off the beautiful popstar’s naked body, watching as her eyes filled with panic as her last bit of clothing was removed. “All I heard was a whore asking to get fucked. That’s what she was saying, wasn’t it? Sounded like it to me…” He cruelly pushed the tips of his fingers into the girls untouched pussy.

“No! Not there!” The girl cried out loud, panicked eyed widening further as she felt the unwanted intrusion in her most private parts.

“Not there?” King asked “So where would you like? Maybe you want to be fucked in that tight ass of yours instead?” he asked as he grabbed the girl’s asscheeks and squeezed while running his tongue all over the trembling girl’s neck.

“Sure, that would be a nice thing!” the second man laughed. “Though I’d also like to see her lips wrapped around my dick! See how talented her mouth really is. What you think about that?”

“All in due time,” King said and whispered to Akali’s ear “I’ll let you on a secret. You’ll get fucked in the ass too… and everywhere else. For the rest of your life, over and over you sexy chink bitch. But first… I’m going to be the one to pop that fucking cherry of yours.”

[“You can’t do this to me, you can’t, oh god you can’t!”] Akali cried, terrified by the prospect of what was coming.

“I thought I told you no more of that dumb fuck tongue,” King barked and drove his fist into the poor girl’s belly, making her cry out in shock and gasp for air. For all her tough attitude, her “street cred,” Akali was a novice to pain… the girl had never really had to suffer in her young life. With the pain from the blow almost paralyzing her, Akali could do little for gather tears in her wide, beautiful eyes as King slipped between her legs, beginning to unbuckle his pants. He didn’t bother undressing… just pulled down his pants enough to pull out his hard cock. 

When she recovered her breath she started to fight as hard as she could, desperate to avoid what he clearly had in mind. Her hands raked at his chest, pawing at him. King laughed. “I’m gonna enjoy ripping into that tight pussy of yours,” he sneered, grabbing her hands, effortlessly pinning her to the mattress. 

[“No! Get off me!”] Akali cried, trying to fight with as much force as she could muster. Quickly her efforts were rewarded with a hard slap to the face which stunned her, made her gasp. She could feel the man’s body forcing itself between her knees, spreading her legs wide, presenting her exposed pussy.

“Noo! Nnnn!” she cried out. Her face moved down towards the swelling mounds of her tits, and soon his hands and tongue and teeth were all over her. “Aieee!” she cried out in pain as King sank his teeth on one of her tits, explosion of pain arcing through her body as he kept gnawing her nipple.

“Yess…” he muttered, feeling as the girl’s body bucked under him, her pussy almost touching his cock. “Take it!” he said as his dick touched her pussy lips and he began to push.

Akali shrieked, the sensation even worse than she had imagined just a moment ago. Of course, the young popstar was well aware that a girls first time could be painful, but this was well beyond her imagination. The man’s hard cock practically speared her, stretching her unprepared cunt wide and tearing her virginity away from her with a single, brutal thrust. It burned terribly, her hole not able to accommodate his size easily, not with her lack of experience… And to her horror, he wasn’t even halfway inside her yet.

The pain was intense. The moment his cock slammed into her tight and absolutely dry cunt, it felt as if he had just thrust a knife into her lower body. Akali thrashed about, trying to squirm away from him, but his grip was too tight and she was being held down by three men. All she could do was take his cock into her pussy, feeling it slide deeper and then, suddenly, a sharp pang of even hotter pain. And Akali, knowing that he had just taken her virginity, her innocence, wept.

King did not stop to enjoy his triumph, though. Not planning on giving the beautiful popstar any time to get used to him, he smiled cruelly as he pushed through and fully into her cunt, not resting until his cock was buried to the hilt inside the warm, unused hole. “Bitch was a virgin,” he sneered, laughing, smiling as her bled down onto the already dirty mattress, squeaking out around his cock to drip down his balls. “I love fucking virgins!” He bragged to the other men as they watched weeping, writhing young rapper get raped beneath him. “When you rape a virgin, you always know you are always leaving a lasting impression.” Leaning over, he licked Akali’s pain-scrunched face as he raped her cunt with hard, deep strokes. “No matter how many cocks she takes into her holes from now on, this cunt is never going to forget mine. Isn’t that right, whore?”

“Please… stop… no more! Oh god, oh god… it hurts…” Akali was whimpering in response. Any pretense at being a tough girl was lost. The pain in her lower body was unbelievable. The pretty popstar shook her head in despair and agony, both physical and mental. Each thrust was a bitter reminder of what had just happened. He had deflowered her. Torn away her innocence. Stolen her virginity.

She had stayed a virgin so long that it was a part of her identity. Something shew as used to. Since she knew she wasn’t allowed to see men, to date, to have a boyfriend, she hadn’t even thought about it. Knew that she was going to stay a virgin for a long time. She had internalized that about herself, gotten used to the idea. And none of that mattered anymore. Today, in the backroom of some old, shitty country club in a foreign country, this monster of a man had taken it all away to the tune of the screams of her band-members. 

[Please… leave me alone,”] she whimpered, though she was not sure whom exactly she was talking to. Certainly not this man, her cruel rapist, because he obviously could not care less about her well-being even if he could understand her. He merely cared about how tight her pussy was as it gripped his cock.

He leaned over her, his hips slamming down onto her, driving his cock back into her before pulling almost all the way out, then slamming down again. King had begun to change his speed at random, alternating between short, rapid strokes and hard, deep pushes all the way into the sobbing girl.

Desperate to be rid of the burning pain between her legs, Akali put her hands against his chest, trying to push him off, but it was like trying to move a mountain. King stayed where he was, irresistible, happily pounding away at her sore cunt, each stab at the hole producing another cry or wail from her.

“What? You don’t like me fucking your cunt?” he asked mockingly, “Hm, maybe this virgin wants a little bit of romance for her first time,” he sneered. “Lets see what we can do about that…” Then he leaned down and pushed his lips against Akali’s, kissing her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth, raping it with his tongue even as he did worse to her cunt.

“Hmmmph! Hmmm!” Akali cried out, muffled by his mouth as she tried to push him off of her, squirm away, do anything to avoid his “affection.” His tongue invaded her mouth, probing, pushing, demanding and utterly unwanted. It made Akali feel sick to her very soul, almost as much as raped did. She tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by King’s mouth… but she could feel his cock twitch inside her as she tried. Her misery was truly an aphrodisiac to him, encouraging this monster to plunge his cock into her even deeper and harder than before.

“Such an amazing fuck,” King exclaimed, backing off of kissing her for a moment. His grip on her wrists tightened painfully. Already his cock was growing harder and harder at the sensation of being in this squirming, screaming girl, of forcing her to take his cock no matter what she might want. Looking down into her pain-scrunched, teary face, he felt another surge of lust and proceeded to thrust deeper into her, an action that was rewarded immediately by yet another pitiful scream.

“Make her scream louder!” The man named Les exclaimed, stroking his erect cock rapidly at the sight of the beautiful girl suffering beneath his friend while he plunged his dick deeper into her formerly-virgin cunt. 

“Doing my best!” King responded, laughing as he leaned down, kissed her again, his hot, foul breath on her crying face. When he pulled back, he spat on her. “How does it feel, bitch? How do you like finally having a real man inside you?” As he spoke, he kept on thrusting into her with short, hard motions that had her whimper and writhe beautifully underneath him.

[“Please… take it out… it hurts so much…”] Akali felt herself whisper, her voice wracked by sobs, her entire lower body aflame. There was nothing she could do. No matter how much she twisted and squirmed, he held her firm. 

“Hey, King, make some space…we want to have some fun, too!” one of the men said. Akali had no idea what they meant but she was certain it would be something just as bad as what he was doing to her. She could feel and hear him grunt into the forced kiss, his hips slamming forward again and again, driving his fat rapetool into her.

Finally, he broke the kiss and leaned back just a bit. “Fine… but don’t stuff her mouth yet. This bitch screaming is going to make me cum!” The two others nodded and got down onto their knees next to her head. Then, they grabbed her wrists and, after King released them, placed one knee each on them, pinning them down. It was painful, but Akali barely felt it, the sensation eclipsed by the inferno raging inside her raped cunt.

Looking up through a veil of tears, she could see both of them loom closer, hard cocks in hand… and then they began to slap her face with their leaking pricks, laughing as she whimpered and tried to turn her head. No matter which direction she turned her face, however, there was a cock there, being rubbed over her pretty face, ruining her makeup, covering her world-famous features in a shining layer of precum. They hit her hard enough with their cocks that Akali thought they were going to bruise her, hard raperods sapping against her cheeks, her lips her nose… and while they did, their other hands grabbed onto one of her fat tits teach, squeezing them to rip a new series of pitiful screams from the helpless popstar. 

There really were no words to describe the pain and shame that filled Akali’s heart and soul. She had always tried to be a good girl, if not in her attitude or her music, then sexually out of an obligation to her family, her band. She had never seen seen a man naked in the flesh before today, and what lusts her young life had inspired had met their end at the tips of her dainty fingers. Now she was covered in cock, it was inside her, ruining her. If they had cut her throat, she wouldn’t have felt more degraded than this.

As the men played with her face, though, King didn’t let up in the least. True to his words, her renewed screaming seemed to be making her harder still as he plundered and ravaged her cunt with his tool. Each clenching of her hole in agony, each scream torn from her sore throat brought her rapist a new wave of pleasure. 

Suddenly, with a powerful groan he, pulled his head back. “I’m cumming… I’m cumming, you rich, K-pop bitch! You made me cum with your whore cunt!” Akali wailed bitterly as she felt him erupt inside her pussy, shooting the first few ropes of his sperm into her, then pulling out to spray the rest over her flat belly as she whimpered.

King stood up and stepped away from Akali, watching and admiring the state in which he left the poor girl. King was a cruel man… he got off of ruining his victims even more than he did the actual rape of them. The more devastated a girl by being raped, the more he enjoyed himself… and the more likely he was going to take her again. He looked down at her as her face was battered by dick, her lithe, cute body spasming and shivering from her cries and sobbing.

Then, almost at the same time, all three of her rapists saw the first tickle of cum leak out of her pussy and down to the bed, and there was no chance of any of them waiting any longer.

[“No!”] Akali gave a terrified cry as Les moved, grabbing her tiny ankle in one of his powerful hands. The other man got off her arm, letting him spin her around on the stained mattress where she had lost her virginity already, until she was in position to suffer for him as well. “Please… no… moreeeee,” she whined in English, shaking her head, her disheveled hair flying

“Hate to break it to you, whore,” King said as he stood nearby, arms crossed over his chest. “But yes more. A lot more. In fact, for the rest of your life there’s barely going to be a time when one of your fuckholes isn’t being filled with a thick cock.” Akali just wanted to go home… not even just back to Korea. Back to her parents. She would have given up her music, her fame, everything… just to not be here anymore. “You’re never going to be free again,” he mocked her, grinning enthusiastically. “You’re going to be a rapedoll for us for as long as he want to keep you… and then we’ll sell you to someone who is going to use you the same way. The rest of your life is going to consist of you pleasing some man with those tight fucking slut-holes of yours.” 

Akali couldn’t understand all of that… but she understood enough. And she wept harder.

“Awww, she’s crying. What’s the big deal, whore?” Les asked as he slapping his cock against her sore cunt. “It’s not like your a virgin anymore. Now you’re just a whore like any other. And whores get fucked!” 

Akali tried to fight, to resist, but she was easily overpowered. “No, no, no, pleeeeaaaaa-Aaaaaagh!” Her plea turned into a misery filled wail of pain as his cock, even larger than King’s, forced its way past her aching folds and into her sore pussy, soaked with no more wetness that her virgin blood and King’s cum provided. Akali squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her cunt stretch around the invading tool, gripping it tightly.

[“Oh god, oh god, pleaaaase… no more.”] she whimpered, throwing her head from side to side, pain filling her lower body, with Les’s cock sliding deeper into her pussy. 

“Damn she’s tight… I was worried you’d have busted her open, King. This cunt is amazing… you really know how to pick a girl,” Les laughed as his cock sawed deeper into her tight opening. Filled by pain and despair, Akali thrashed around in the men’s grip, but unlike King Les didn’t ignore her struggling. The back of his hand struck her across the face hard enough she saw stars. “Keep still and get fucked, bitch! That’s what you’re good for!” Her pale cheek was turned a deep crimson as she stared up at him, eyes wide. Her struggles did indeed stop then… but her wailing grew even more pitiful.

“Yeah, show the cunt who’s the boss around here,” the third man, the only one who hadn’t had his cock inside her yet, sneered at her. He leaned down to spit on Akali’s face. The popstar barely felt it, the spit mixing with her tears and sliding down her cheek.

“Shut your mouth Sam, I’m doing it. Your turn will be next,” Les grunted and groaned on top of her, growling in pleasure. “Shit, this bitch is tight!” Occasionally, he slapped her face again… but Akali barely felt it. The poor 18 year old was lost in her own world of pain and misery and suffering now, barely conscious of the man who was ramming his cock up her tight hole. When his hands were not slapping her, they were on her tits, squeezing and groping them without any gentleness, both orbs soon red from the efforts. But, like King, Les did not last too long. Eventually her tight body proved too much for him as well, and he grunted over and over as his cock shot its entire load up her aching cunt.

He slapped her one more time when he pulled out. “And that’s for being such a whore,” he mocked as he stepped back away from the crying girl. “You want a piece of this bitch Sam?”

“Sure thing,” the dark skinned man said with a cruel smile. “But I don’t think I’m in the mood for sloppy thirds. And if there’s one thing I know about these young Korean whores… if she was a cherry in her pussy, I’m sure her sweet ass has never been fucked yet.” He looked won at Akali, watching her lying on the bed, trying to keep her legs together as if to deny the men a view of her cum-filled pussy. He started stroking his cock again in anticipation. “Get your ass in the air, whore,” he ordered. 

[“No… no more… you can’t… not anymore!”] Akali cried again, too hurt, too traumatized to think about speaking English, too hurt to make heads or tails of Sam’s words. She curled her body into a fetal position, trying to cover both her sex and breasts, by now knowing all too well that no amount of begging or pleading would save her from another brutal rape. 

“Slut isn’t listening,” Sam huffed out in annoyance, grabbing the unresponsive popstar by one legs and flipping the girl over so that she was lying on her belly, causing more cum to drip from her sore cunt and down her thigh. Sam barely noticed… his eyes were on a different prize. He slapped her shapely asscheeks, bringing a yelp of pain and surprise from Akali’s lips. 

“I’m going to enjoy ramming my dick up your ass sooo fucking much.” He told her as he kept squeezing her ass.

THAT she understood. “W-w-what?” she gasped. His words brought Akali out of her state of shock. “What?” she repeated. Surely, she must have heard wrong…

“I’m going to fuck your tight ass, whore!” Sam said, laughing as he knelt behind Akali, grabbing her ass with both hands now.

Never in her life would she have considered that. Not even once. “You can’t!” she cried, jerking her body around… and once again failed to free herself as she was immediately grabbed by the other two men. The way the girl’s ass moved in front of Sam as she tried in vain to move it away from his aroused Sam even more – as he knew that she wouldn’t be able to escape her fate.

“I can. That’s what you’re on this world for… to please men with all your holes,” he said as he rubbed the head of his dick against the virginal hole of Akali’s ass. “Welcome to the rest of your life!” he shouted as he pushed his dick inside.

“AAAAAAGH!” Akali wailed like a banshee, her body jerking forward so hard that even with her lithe stature the two men had to fight for a moment to keep her still.

“So fucking tight!” he commented before shoving again, burying another few inches inside. Ramming his dick into her tiny hole wasn’t easy, but it was a pleasurable effort, made even better by the obvious pain he was causing his victim.

[“No! Stop it! STOP IT!”] She cried again, burning white pain spreading from her ass, enveloping first her lower body and them radiating to every nerve and fiber of her body.

Sam laughed “I’m not even halfway in!” he laughed as he pushed even harder. That alone brought another pained scream from the teenage popstar. She couldn’t believe it. She already felt so full, so completely stretched and filled with hard cock, how could he go in any further? She couldn’t believe that pain that blazed inside her tormented ass could get any worse.

Akali was so wrong.

Sam grunted as he pushed in deeper, keeping one hand pushing down on her back to keep her in place while he worked his cock inside. It took quite a bit of effort to push it in and each small thrust was accompanied by an agonized wail from the girl underneath him. Reflexively, her ass clenched hard around his raging tool, massaging it and bringing him even more pleasure.

“Nooooooooo,” Akali wailed, her words bringing a new bout of laughter from the men. 

“Yes,” Sam responded as he leaned down, and bit the side of her neck, making Akali howl again. 

“Watching you fuck ‘em is almost as good as fucking them myself,” King said. “Making her suffer for our entertainment.”

Leaning back up, Sam kept his hand on her back and pushed down, crushing her huge tits flat against the mattress, her nipples painfully rubbing against the coarse fabric with each of his increasingly violent thrusts. With each thrust, he delivered a harsh smack to her ass, hissing, “Scream louder for me… show me your tender ass feels…”

Sam needn’t have asked. As he continued to work his cock into her delightfully tight, round ass, her screams grew increasingly more shrill and incoherent. The young girl was drowning in an ocean of pain and shame. The thought of her situation alone was enough to grip her heart with pure shame. She had lost her virginity…was fucked by strangers whom she had never before met…and now one of them was fucking her ass, of all things! She knew that a cock should not go there and her pain was the obvious proof of that. Unfortunately, right now, she was the only one in the room who cared about that.

Suddenly, the burning pain in her asshole exploded and she shrieked as she felt him slide the last few inches into her. “Fuck, that was hard,” Sam sighed, resting his cock completely inside her swollen hole. “But at least now I can really start fucking you!” And he did make good on his announcement. Pulling back until only the head of his cock was inside her, he then rammed it into her again, all in one thrust, driving Akali nearly mad with pain. And that was only the beginning. For the next five minutes, he violently pounded into her ass, his hips almost a blur as his cock slammed into her back door again and again and again, the rhythmic slap of skin against skin accompanied by his grunts of pleasure and her desperate, pain-filled howling.

“Oh yeah, you better get used to it, you little bitch! You’ll have more hard cocks up your ass than you can count!” He snarled, bottoming out in her again. Akali barely heard his words. Right now, she wanted to die, to have this all end. She never thought she could be in so much pain. But even this pain did end eventually. In her case, it ended with the sickening sensation of Sam’s cock spurting his load into her aching bowels, laughing as he did so. When he pulled out, she remained where she was, ass in the air, too exhausted to even move. Her abused, slim body trembled with heart-rending sobs.

“A damned great fuck,” she heard Sam say to his friends, “I’m sure she’ll sell well… after we’re all done with her. So. Who’s next?”

Akali just looked at them, eyes wide. But… they had all already… what? [“No…”] she whimpered, horror growing as she realized that they weren’t even close to done with her. “Her face is mine,” Les growled as the trio descended on the poor girl. Her screams were horrible… but cut off immediately.

Les crouching over her face, his cock buried so deep into her throat that from the exertion the girl’s face was growing crimson. The cruel man kept fucking her face with long and slow strokes, relishing in the sensation of Akali’s throat constricting around his shaft as well as of the girl’s choking on his long and thick meat.

“Nnnn!” Akali moaned, tears running down her cheeks as her mouth was fucked for the first for the first time in her life. So weak. So exhausted. So hurt. She was helpless to resist and could only lie there pathetically and endure her throat, already raw from screaming, being raped. Each time Les pushed, Akali’s eyes went wide as she tried to struggle for breath, her frantic movements bringing even more pleasure to the cruel man.

“And just like that,” her rapist sneered, “You’re not a virgin anywhere anymore, are you?” He shouted as he pushed his dick further in, burying Akali’s weeping face in his crotch. Over and over again. And on either side of her, King and Sam’s cocks were growing hard again, waiting for their next turn…


	3. First Day - Kai’sa

Kai’sa felt her heart thud wildly in her chest as the panic started to overwhelm her. Desperately, the young dancer with the long, purple hair tried to kick her attackers away, but the men simply away from her, taking her kicks to the sides of their own legs with muted grunts. She was strong, fit, feisty, but she wasn’t a fighter, no martial artist. One of them rewarding her with a backhanded slap across her face that made her stumble back against the wall. Immediately, one of the men threatening her was on her, his hand clamped tightly around her throat, his fist slamming once into her stomach, punching the air out of her lungs. “Hold still, whore!” he yelled at her while two of the others grabbed her arms and held them tightly, leaving only her legs for defense.

She gasped, his hand around her throat keeping her from hunching over at the brutal blow. If the fear wasn’t enough, the punch brought tears to her eyes, leaving her without the ability to speak for a few precious moments… not that the men would have likely noticed, given the screaming of her band-mates around her. 

Between the men, she could see Akali being dragged away, Ahri being slammed down against one of the padded benches in the lounge. Both girls were thrashing around, screaming for dear life, but that meant nothing to the men. She thought she saw a hand of Ahri’s skirt, ripping at her panties… then one of her own attackers eclipsed the scene. Kai’sa had seen enough… she knew what was happening to them, and what was about to happen to her too. 

Kai’sa frantically shook her head, trying to tear herself free from the men holding her, but they were stronger. She wasn’t weak by any standard, the dancer was fit and fairly strong, but she was no match for their numbers, their strength, or the raw lust she could see on their faces. That expression terrified her beyond words. It promised her pain and degradation. It promised her rape. And Kai’sa had always been deathly afraid of that. 

She had never had any experience with sexual violence before… but her mother had. It was one of the reasons they had moved so much… each time she grew uncomfortable somewhere, she had fled. Her mother never talked about it… but Kai’sa knew enough. She had seen her mom’s scars, from where she was whipped. Had seen the way she jumped at every loud noise. The very thought of some day becoming a victim had always held a special horror for Kai’sa. She’d always been careful. Her band-members had laughed at how her house had three locks on the door, and how she always deadbolted the doors. She’d been so, so careful And now, despite all the caution she exercised in her daily life, she would about to be violated. 

The thought spurred her on to try harder, to kick and struggle, but it was all in vain. Even as she writhed in their grasp, she could feel their hands on her, groping her shapely breasts through her shirt, squeezing them hard, already hurting her.

“Let me go!” she cried out, trying to bring up her knee into one of the men’s crotch, but all she managed was to hit his thigh.

He barely noticed. “I said hold still!” the man still holding her throat yelled, squeezing enough to make her see little black spots dance before her eyes. Taking advantage of her temporary weakness, the man she’d tried to knee grabbed the hem of her shirt and tore it open, exposing her breasts to their greedy eyes. She had been stretching in the bus, relaxing in casual ware… she hadn’t been wearing a bra. She wished she had now, as little good as it would likely do her. “Nice tits!” one of the others exclaimed, squeezing the left one again, hard enough to force another cry from her.

“Tits like these should never be covered, you whore… They should be on display every second of every day.” He slapped her across the face, three times. “Now, let’s get down to business,” he snarled, letting go of her throat and pushing her to her knees where she suddenly found herself facing his large, throbbing cock, only inches away from her trembling lips… and as another man grabbed her head from behind and began to push her lips against that hard cock, Kai’sa whimpered in fear. 

Presented with the cock pushing against her lips, Kai’sa tried to turn her head away, the smell of the erect organ already making her nauseous. But, the men would have none of it. One of the men gripped her hair and forced her to look straight, the cock pressing against her soft lips once more. her quickly grabbed her head and forced her to look straight ahead again, the cock pressing against her lips once more. “Open up, you stupid whore!” the man snarled, spitting in her face, making her flinch. Kai’sa didn’t open her mouth, however. She trembled with pure fear and growing horror as the shock of her situation slowly wore off, but she absolutely refused to part her teeth and let that vile shaft be the first to rape her mouth. 

The men did not take her reluctance well, with the one forcing his leaking cockhead against her lips yelling at the others, “Come on, make the bitch scream. I don’t have all day!” A second later, Kai’sa heard the sounds of a belt on fabric… and then something smacked her right tit. The pain was incredible, doubly so for its surprise… it tore a scream from her lungs even before she knew what had hit her. 

The moment her lips parted, the cock slid in. Immediately, the young woman gagged at the taste. The man was unwashed and already so aroused that his cock freely leaked precum onto her reluctant tongue. Kai’sa had had a few boyfriends before, had played around before going into music and wasn’t permitted to date anymore. She’d given head before, but she’d never really enjoyed tasting a man’s cum. Unfortunately, she had little choice now… her head was held in a tight grip, preventing her from moving away even as the man in front of her began to slowly slide his cock in and out, force-feeding her a generous length of his shaft. He didn’t start pushing it down her throat, yet… but even so, the sensation was bad enough.

“I love fucking a whore’s mouth,” the man inside her said, groaning. “There’s just something so special about raping the hole closest to her empty ditz brain.”

“She any good?” asked the man holding her head as he stepped behind her so that he could grip her more firmly. He must have pulled down his pants, as well, because she could feel his hard cock rubbing against the back of her head, leaking disgusting precum into her violet hair. 

“No!” the man snarled. “This dumb slut isn’t sucking!” He glared down upon her, and a second later, his hand came down, landing on her left cheek hard enough to make her cry out around the cock still stretching her lips. “Suck on it, you dumb bitch! Or do you like pain?” He nodded to the man beside him, and once again the belt landed on her tit, tearing another scream from her lips. Already, Kai’sa felt the first tears run down her cheeks, a testament to her pain and degradation, her utter humiliation. It had been so long since she had last given head to a guy… two years almost… but she did not want to be whipped again by the belt. Slowly, clumsily, she began to suckle on the cock fucking her mouth… at least well enough to spare her another lash. The man grunted as he kept on pushing his cock into her mouth, but he was content to leave it at that. 

From the sounds of loud retching and gagging Kai’sa heard elsewhere in the room, she guessed that at least one of her friends wasn’t so lucky. She could hear other sounds, too. Screams, desperate pleas for mercy, hard slaps, fearful and agonized crying, men yelling, groaning, the disgusting sound of flesh against flesh as her close friends and bandmates were raped all around her. 

Still, the cock slid in and out of her mouth, and if anything the taste was getting worse. “Better… but this whore still has a lot to learn,” the man fucking her face said, and then, much to Kai’sa’s horror, he nodded to the man to his right again. And once more, the belt cracked down on her tit, her agonized screams sending pleasuring vibrations along the shaft between her lips. Kai’sa was learning an awful lesson, that pleasing her captor didn’t necessarily mean she could avoid the pain. Still, she had to try. The pretty Korean dancer cast a pleading look at the man in front of her, even while she kept sucking his cock. “Hrm… you can do better. Oh yes, whore, you’ll do better… or you get the belt again!” he snarled, slapping her cheek once more before resuming his thrusts.

Kai’sa blinked quickly, shooting a glance at the man raping her face. “Did you not hear me you dumb slut? Suck. My. Cock!” the man yelled, his moving hips pushing the cock deeper in her mouth, urging her to obey… but what really made Kai’sa obedient was the constant threat of being hit again. Kai’sa feared pain, more than most women did… she had seen her mother’s scars. The way she had suffered. The way it never stopped hurting her. She was terrified of pain… and these men knew how to cause it. The belt burned horribly on the sensitive skin of her breasts. Desperate to avoid further torture, the dancer threw herself into sucking on the man’s cock in as sluttish a matter as possible, trying to remember ever shred of past experience with oral sex, everything she had ever seen in porn or heard one of her girlfriends mention.

For Kai’sa, licking on a man’s length had just been a form of foreplay… never the main event, and not a favorite type of play either. She hated herself for it, but she wished she had done it more often now… wished that she had been a bigger whore. They were making her act like one now anyway, and maybe it would have let her avoid punishment… and scars. She threw herself into as best she could, closing her pretty violet eyes and started running her tongue all over the shaft, licking and sucking it, gently moving her head, still held by the man standing behind her, forward and backwards, allowing the man’s cock to enter the wetness of her mouth even deeper.

“Yeah, that’s better…” the man made a sigh of pleasure, which for a moment relieved the poor popstar, even more than it embarrassed her. Unfortunately, her relief was short lived. With her eyes closed, Kai’sa didn’t see the man gesture again to his friend, didn’t see the belt rise and wall. She certainly felt the sting of it as it felt on her left breast, though. 

“Mmmm! Nnnn!” she moaned in pain around the cock in her mouth, trying to shake her head in vain, powerless to free herself from the viselike grip she was held in.

“Open your fucking eyes!” he ordered and as she obeyed, she saw his heavy ball sack, only mere inches before her face. “I want to see them. Don’t take your eyes off me you whore. And keep sucking!” The man with the belt emphasized the command with another vicious stroke, this time landing on her back, marking it with a red stripe… and then another and another.

“Nnnn! Plsss!” she moaned, trying to plead against the dirty organ gagging her mouth, the sensation of her crying with his dick inside her mouth making the man moan in pleasure. She was horrified… it hurt so much. She was sure that her back and tits were bleeding already, that they were cutting her open, that she would leave her with the scars. Her rapists breath came faster, the moves of his hips more and more frantic. He pushed his dick deeper and deeper, at times making Kai’sa almost choke and gag on the invading tool… more pleasure for him.

Still, even despite him literally fucking her face, Kai’sa was not allowed to stop her “cooperation.” She kept sucking, trying to concentrate as much as she could despite the occasional lashes falling on her shapely back… desperate to avoid being whipped, hoping for mercy. She licked and sucked, slurping on the dick, trying to tease it with her tongue… with more enthusiasm than skill, true, but fear and pain were good motivators for her efforts.

“Oh yes… Oh yesss!” the man began shouting, her desperate efforts bringing him closer to climax. As tears began flowing down her cheeks, he pushed his dick deep, ramming it against the back of her throat. Her eyes widened and Kai’sa gagged as his cock began shooting cum, spraying it directly into the back of her mouth. Soon he withdrew his cock a few inches, allowing Kai’sa to suck down air… along with waves of disgusting liquid. Finally he withdrew it completely, wiping it clean in her violet hair.

“Ugh…” she coughed. With her mouth filled with the disgusting taste, Kai’sa started coughing the foul liquid out of her mouth, trying desperately to get rid of it… only to be rewarded by a heavy backhanded slap.

“What are you, fucking stupid?” her rapist yelled, slapping her again. “You never spit my cum, whore! You take whatever a man gives you, and you like it, you fucking understand?” he yelled.

Kai’sa however couldn’t concentrate on what he was saying, though… she was too busy trying to catch her breath and not choke on the cum and suffer a humiliating death. As her rapist stepped back away from her mouth, she caught a glimpse of Evelynn across the room… completely surrounded by men, getting raped viciously from behind. A few seconds later, she had bigger problems that what was happening to her friends as one of the men grabbed her sweat pants and aynked the down, exposing her tight, panty-covered ass. “No!” she protested weakly, still short of breath. “You can’t! You… ca-” As the beautiful dancer tried to protest, another smelly cock was pushed against her mouth.

From her position, kneeling on the floor, the man could not pull down her pants much more but given his whistling, seeing her plump, barely covered ass was enough for him. “Very nice!” he exclaimed, reaching down to slap her left asscheek harshly. And just as Kai’sa yelped in pain, the new cock was pushed past her lips and into her mouth. “You remember what to do, cunt!” the man yelled at her, grabbing her long hair as he began to force her head back and forth on his tool, expecting her to suck on it.

And Kai’sa, hating herself, did as she was told… sucking on his smelly cock just like the whore they insisted she was, still tasting the cum from the man who had raped her mouth a moment before. That thought brought fresh tears to her eyes. As he pushed his dick deeply into her, the head pushing against the back of her throat, making her gag, the one behind her suddenly lashed out again, this time aiming the belt at her left asscheek, making her yelp again, much to the enjoyment of the man whose cock was throbbing between her quivering, unwilling lips.

“Suck harder!” the man yelled at her, at the same time forcing her face against his crotch, making her deepthroat his cock, groaning at the sensation of her gagging throat massaging his rapetool. To make things even worse, the man behind her took that command as an encouragement to resume whipping her with the belt, aiming for her shapely back and her inviting ass in turn, tearing choking, gargling cries and sobbing from her.

Kai’sa’s misery was absolute. Her back screamed in pain and her cheeks were crimson with her humiliation, her throat sore from cocks forced down it and her own screams, the taste of cum still on her tongue and her lips… and she understood that things were barely getting started. Her entire body trembled with fear at the very notion of what else they might do to her.

“I’m next,” she heard the man with the belt demand. “My arm’s tired, and I’m horny as fuck!” 

The man currently raping her face grunted in acknowledgment. “Sure… you want her mouth, too?” He had grabbed her hair with both hands and was now slamming her face into his crotch again and again, having already stopped caring whether she sucked him or not, merely raping her throat with fast strokes that had her gag and slobber down her chin, banging her nose against his pelvis which each thrust.

“No, I’ve got a better idea,” she heard him say and then felt the belt slap onto her ass again. His words made her heart freeze in her chest. She’d known this moment would come, but the thought still terrified her beyond words. To know she might soon share Evelynn’s fate… pinned down, helpless, screaming out her pain while one of these thugs grunted on top of her, plunging his hard cock into her cunt… it was horrible to think about.

“I want her pants off,” he said. “Take it easy on the cunt for a second. I need her to stand.”

With a disappointed sigh, the man in front of her let go of her head and withdrew his cock from her tormented throat, leaving her to gag on the horrible taste and try to choke down air. Kai’sa tried to draw breath, opening her mouth to beg them to stop… but all that came out was another pitiful whimper when the belt found its mark again on her back again. “Stand up, bitch!”

Weeping pathetically, Kai’sa forced herself up on trembling legs, ashamed at her compliance but too afraid to resist. Her back already hurt terribly, and she was deathly afraid… she would have done nearly anything not to be whipped anymore. The man in front of her made sure she stood still, holding onto her roughly, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her left tit, squeezing the big orb painfully and grinning at her mewling whimpers.

They did not wait long once she stood. Immediately, the man behind her tugged her pants down fully and, encouraging her by lashing her legs, made her step out of them, allowing him to kick them aside. Her panties followed next, any thought of resistance at her forced exposure snuffed out by a series of vicious lashes he gave her right before, so painful she almost collapsed into the arms of the rapist holding her, his cock resting against her stomach, still wet from her spit.

He almost tore her panties off of her in his enthusiasm to pull them down, exposing her ass and pussy both to their views. “Nice landing strip there, whore!” the rapist holding her whistled, looking down at the little lavender shade of hair above her cunt, now a source of even further shame for her. He handed the panties to the man holding her. Releasing her tits, he wrapped Kai’sa’s panties around his dick and began to jerk it, grunting as he finally came, spilling his loud into her panties. Grinning, he held up the disgusting article of clothing soaked full of sperm up to the popstar’s disgusted face. “Open your mouth, bitch!”

“What… why… aaa!” she glanced at the man and the panties he was holding until another lash to her legs made her cry out loud. Fearing to get whipped again she opened her mouth, only for the man to grab her neck and push the cum covered panties into her mouth. “Mpfff!” she gave a muffled cry, trying to spit them out, the taste of cum in her mouth already more than she could stand. 

“Don’t fucking drop them, chink,” the man kept the panties in her mouth, pushing it with his finger, making her gag on them. He let them go and with satisfaction he noted that the terrified girl complied, holding them in her mouth, not trying to remove them. “Good bitch.” He complimented her, wiping the cum of his hand into the dancer’s long hair.

“Mmmm!” Kai’sa gave a muffled, pitiful sob, glancing at the laughing man. Her mouth has already been filled with cum, but now, being forced to keep her cum-covered panties in her mouth… it was more than she could take. They had already raped her… made her a willing accomplice in her own degredation… and they were still planning to take it further, find new ways to humiliate the poor popstar. Then she was suddenly shoved from behind. “Ugh!” Kai’sa gave a grunt of pain as her knees hit the floor, almost completely muffled by the panties in her mouth. The rest of her kept falling… she had to catch herself on her hands to not fall onto her face, putting her perfectly on her hands and knees… just how her next rapist wanted her. 

“Nice…” the man said with a grin, staring at her cute, firm ass, raised up into the air like an invitation. Just for fun, he slashed his belt across her ass once, cherishing the muffled cry that his victim gave. Her pain was such a turn on to him, but he didn’t want to just whip this bitch forever. Thankfully, he knew more than one way to make a whore scream. Unceremoniously, he pushed two fingers up her completely dry and unwilling snatch, probing her, filling her.

“Nnnn! Stppp!” Kai’sa cried and yanked her body forward, trying to escape.

The man only responded by reaching forward and grabbing her long, dangling hair, yanking her head backwards by it like reins. “Listen bitch!” he started, still pumping his fingers in the girl’s pussy, listening to her sobs and whimpers. “I’m gonna fuck you now. Everyone here is gonna fuck you. And if you know what is good for you, your gonna keep those panties of yours in your fucking mouth… understand? You fuck it up, I swear I’m not going to stop whipping you until every single inch of your skin is read.” He punched the inside of her tender cunt, and let go of her hair “You hear me?”

“Mmmmm! Yyyysss!” Kai’sa gave a loud moan and began nodding her head desperately, willing to submit just to escape the pain.

“But since you clearly object to having your cunt used, that’s fine by me. I don’t need your pussy to get me off,” he mocked as he released his iron rod of a cock from his pants. 

“Nnnn!” Initial relief was quickly supplemented by terror as Kai’sa felt the head of his cock touching the entrance to her ass.

“Fuck. Yes!” the man laughed, grabbing her hips and pushing his dick inside, stopping for a moment and then ramming it, as hard as he could, overcoming any resistance of her clenched muscles.

“Aaaaaa!” Kai’sa’s wail was ear piercing, despite the disgusting gag. “Nnnn! Nnnn! Plsss!”

“How’s that ass, bro? As tight as it looks in the video?” Another of the men crowding around asked.

“Great! Better than great! God damn this whore’s god a tight, tight ass!” her rapist said with delight as he began fucking the girl with short, brutal thrusts. With each thrust more of his dick disappeared in the woman’s fuckhole, until the entire meat was buried inside. Then he removed most of it and rammed it back, all in one thrust, listening to the music of cries Kai’sa was giving. The woman’s body yanked and bucked, trying to escape the assault. Kai’sa felt as if she was being split open, burning hot pain searing her entire body, intensifying each time her rapist rammed his cock home.

“It’s time for this Korean bitch to learn her place,” the man fucking her leaned forward. “You’re nothing, chink. Just a set of holes to be fucked… all of them, you understand? Every hole in your body is just a place for men to dump a load.” As if to emphasize his point, her rapist pushed his hand back into her pussy, pushing one finger, then two and three fingers into her, sawing back and forth. And evidencing a health disregard for Kai’sa wellbeing and health, he began to push the rest his hand into her dry pussy… then he made a fist inside her cunt and began fucking her with it… pushing his dick into her virgin ass the whole time. 

And Kai’sa wailed, screaming into her panties loudly enough that one of men clapped a hand over her mouth as well, her cheeks crimson with shame and agony. The pain… it was like nothing she thought possible. Together, the fist and cock stretched her holes further than they were meant to, causing every nerve ending within her lower body to scream in white-hot torment. “Hmmmpfffarrrhmmmmph!” The inarticulate, wordless scream was all Kai’sa could get out as she was raped more thoroughly that she had ever imagined in her worst nightmare. Her holes were aflame, her head shaking back and forth in denial and agony, the taste of her cum-stained panties staining her tongue with each drop of her spit that soaks them. 

The other men crowding around her laughed at the popstar’s plight, their cruel amusement audible even of the screams filling the abandoned country club. “Yess… fuck that chink bitch!” one of them cheered, reaching down to grab and squeeze her full tits as they swung invitingly beneath her with the force of each thrust, her entire beautiful, lithe dancer’s body thrown back and forth while this monster raped her. He timed his fisting of the Korean girl with the thrusts of his cock so her holes were never empty, one of them always deep in her, not allowing her any mercy. It wasn’t the most comfortable position for the man to rape her in to keep fisting her while he fucked her ass, but Kai’sa’s screams were worth the extra effort. 

Her rapist laughed in cruel joy, reaching out with his free hand to grab a fistful of her pretty hair and using it to brutally yank her head backwards, eliciting another pained scream from her. “I’m going to ride you harder than anyone’s ever done before!” he promised her, turned on by the sight of fresh tears spilling down her reddened cheeks as he forced her face into his line of sight.

Kai’sa moaned and howled into the makeshift gag, terror and pain almost completely overwhelming her. All she wanted right now was for this nightmare to end. In all honesty, at this moment, if she could have escaped… even if it meant leaving her close friends behind… she would have done it. She needed to escape, needed to be left alone… without anything inside any of her holes. Her own pain and horror at the rape she had been having nightmares of since she was a preteen eclipsed any feeling of pity or compassion she might have left in this second. While at first, she had tried to move back from the violent thrusts, weakly squirming in an attempt to escape, it wasn’t long before she simply gave up, not even moving her head anymore… just screaming and crying into her cum-soaked panties.

There was nothing she could do…nothing but pray that this horror would be over soon, even though all the evidence suggested otherwise. What had her rapist said? “Everyone here is gonna fuck you.” In despair, she hoped it would just be this group and not every single man in this whole gang… she was not sure she would survive that. But somehow, she suspected the worst.

But a harsh lash on her back brought a new flash of agony through her, her rapists finding a way to make it worse. She wept as they whipped her. Everyone here is going to fuck you, he had said. Everyone. Everyone. Everyone here was going to fuck her, everyone was going to rape her and by now she knew better than to hope she will be able to fight them off. But they also said that if she cooperated they wouldn’t hurt her… so much. So if she was going to be raped either way, she will at least try to be an obedient victim, trying to protect herself from at least some of the suffering.

With all this in mind she gritted her teeth, braced herself for pain she knew was coming and pushed back against her rapist, fucking his back, impaling both her holes further. A dozen men laughed. “What a whore!” They laughed. But the lashing stopped as they laughed. Her ass hurt worse… but at least the whipping stopped. She gave a audible moan around the panties in her mouth, the taste of cum consuming the entirely of her taste as the burning agony in her tight pussy and ass growing as he helped him to fuck her harder.

Her entire lower body was aflame, pain from her ass and abused cunt radiating, becoming one, enveloping her that she could only tremble and moan… but still, she knew she had to keep going. Just a part of her mind wondered what worse tortures they had in mind for her, but Kai’sa really didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to imagine it. Just wanted it to stop. She moved, swaying her body, her tits swinging to the rhythm of her moves. 

At least the extra pain her holes wasn’t as bad as the pain of the belt… although it was far more demeaning. At the moment, though, Kai’sa decided to trade what was left of her dignity for even the tiniest relief in pain.

“Oh yes… I’m close you bitch…” her rapist growled out. “God you’re such fucking slut. I knew it the moment I saw your shaking your ass in that video of yours. You’re going to be one of my favorites.” He emphasized the dubious compliment by slapping her asscheeks. “Make me cum you whore. Wag that ass… dance on my dick!”

Kai’sa had to swallow a sob as she did as she was told. Slowly, she began to move her hips in circles, even though every nerve in her ass screamed each time the huge cock inside her was made to shift and slide deeper into her. His moans soon rewarded her with the horrible knowledge that she was actually doing a good job. Tears spilled freely down her cheeks as she continued to help in her own rape, nearly making herself scream into her makeshift gag whenever she moved too fast or allowed the cock to drill too deep into her tight, unwilling asshole.

“That’s a good girl!” the man behind her said, finally pulling his fist out of her poor, abused cunt. It was a tiny mercy… he immediately started using it along with his other hand to slap her ass, adding another notch to the torment of the K-pop star. The terrified girl sobbed and whimpered constantly as she attempted to pleasure him with her clenching ass, and all the men there loved every moment of it.

“Oh yes… so close… you’re… making me cum, you stupid cunt!” he groaned, grabbing her ass tightly and then, suddenly, ramming his entire length into her again so hard her shriek briefly eclipsed the sounds of the other rapes happening around them, even muffled by the cum-soaked panties. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her shortly before releasing a huge torrent of cum into her bowels, the sensation being nothing short of awful. Hanging her head, Kai’sa sobbed in absolute misery, feeling more worthless than ever before. 

And she knew that this had only been the beginning.

The man kept his cock buried deep inside her until the last drop of cum had left his balls. After that, he finally pulled out, grinning happily. “That was great! I’m thinking we got a real prize here!” Again, he slapped her ass, then stepped around, grabbing a fistful of her short white-blond hair, forcing her teary face up. “I hope it was as awful for you as it was good for me,” he said, laughing at her obvious misery.

“Now… I thought I told you that your holes were for cock. But you’re not fucking anyone right now, are you?” He snickered… and then one of the men began to strike at her back and ass mercilessly, making her howl into her panties time and again. He was striking her as harshly as he could without leaving a permanent mark, but she didn’t know that… she felt like he was cutting her to ribbons. She could see his hard cock throbbing in his pants as he caused her pain though… the sadistic whipping getting him hard.

Her rapist grabbed her hair again, making her look up at him. “You want it to stop, cunt? Better crawl to a man and hope he puts his cock in you!”

Kai’sa was barely managing to support herself on all fours, but she desperately kept herself up, sure that if she collapsed, it would only give them another reason to punish her. She crawled frantically over to the man whipping her. Unsure of what to do, she reached up and nuzzled at the mound in his pants, dragging her cheeks over it, hoping to inspire him to stop whipping her… even if it meant being raped again.

They laughed outrageously at her sluttish behavior. “That’s a good girl,” her abuser mocked. “Fine slut,” he said, stopping whipping her. “I guess its time for me to have a go at her holes. I want her cunt.” 

Another man chuckled. “Alright, Luke… you take her cunt, I’ll have her ass. Let’s see how much she has learned so far.”

“Yeah! And for her sake let us hope she did learn a lot,” Luke said with a wide smile as he got down on the ground, laying down.

Kai’sa had only a moment to look around, to see the terrible orgy around her, to hear the cacophony of screams around her. At this point she couldn’t even care about anyone else but still she took a heartbeat too long to watch these scenes in horror.

“Aaaa!” she screamed in pain against the gag, as a hard lash landed on her back, another man pulling a belt and beginning to whip her

“Climb that cock and fuck him good! You forget your place again, you brainless chink?” the man with the belt ordered.

“Nnnnn!” she whined quickly and, on all fours, she crawled towards him. Hesitantly at first she put her leg over his body.

“That’s more like it!” Luke smiled, seeing her whipped perky tits dangling above him. He reached out, grabbing them and squeezing hard, making the poor woman whimper pathetically in pain. “Start fucking!” he said, twisting her nipple hard.

“Aaaieee!” Kai’sa cried, took a breath, and still holding the cum covered panties in her mouth lowered her body, touching his rock hard pole with her sore cuntlips. After a not so gentle encouragement in the form of another vicious squeeze of her tit, she moved down, impaling herself on his cock.

“Mppfff!” she whimpered, her sounds still muffled by the disgusting gag in her mouth, the stench of the cum filling her. She stopped for a moment, the cock despite being only halfway in, hurting her as if a knife was buried in her.

Luke didn’t want to wait. He grabbed both of the girls nipples and yanked downward. Squealing in pain, Kai’sa lowered her body further, her tight dry pussy gripping the huge meat in her. The man with the belt assisted in encouraging her, bringing down another lash on Kai’sa’s back, making the woman twist and jump on the cock in her, much to Luke’s pleasure. Afterward, the man knelt behind her, pulling out his dick and bringing it to the entrance of her tight brown hole.

“Nnnn!” Kai’sa whimpered, looking pleadingly at Luke.

“Here it comes!” the man behind her laughed, grabbing her hips and ramming his cock in, overcoming the resistance of her clenched muscles, bringing another muffled cry from her mouth as Kai’sa’s entire body rocked forward on the cock in her. The woman’s already raped and abused ass blazed with another wave of searing pain. The man raping her ass resumed pumping, each his thrust bringing another groan of pain from her mouth. Her entire body felt as if on fire and each push made her move on the cocks in her. After one of the more brutal thrusts, Kai’sa gave an ear piercing scream. 

“We know she’s a whore already,” another man said. “She’s gunna fuck these two as well… Hey, dancer bitch. You have two minutes to make these gentlemen come in your filthy holes.” He took his phone out of his pants, looking at the time. “And if they don’t… you’re gunna wish you did.” 

Gritting her teeth, gathering her strength, as once before, she pushed her body backwards, impaling herself on the two dicks. Each move made her give a silent, muffled cry of pain as her abused holes were pierced by waves of torment. Pathetic whimpers escaped her gagged mouth as the man behind her used her beautiful hair as a harness and Luke kept playing viciously with her abused titties, twisting, squeezing them.

Her entire body trembled, her hands barely supporting the weight of her body, as she tried to comply with their cruel wishes. She kept trying to fuck them back, feeling two massive organ shift and move in her, the sensation of two hard poles in her body becoming beyond unbearable.

She didn’t know whether to be grateful or curse when the men behind her began to throw their own efforts into fucking her unwilling body, the one behind her driving his fat dick deep into her tight asshole, making her fuck the men lying below her. Still she tried to comply as well as she could, trying to move, to fuck them back, all too aware of the time limit that was set, imagining the pain that that would follow if she failed to meet their arbitrary demands.

“Just one more minute, cunt,!” the man in front of her said, Her entire body was trembling, every nerve feeling as if it was on fire. Her ass and cunt were both stuffed so full of hard, throbbing cock she could not even think clearly over the raging pain within her sore, abused holes. The one behind her kept on fucking her ass hard, his cock pistoning in and out of her tight ass, making her howl and wail into the panties. 

Luke, on the other hand, barely moved, wanting her to do all the work, delighting in the sheer humiliation this very act meant for her. Instead, he busied himself with slapping her ample tits or her face. “Not good enough, slut!” he yelled at her, “make me cum already!”

Crying bitterly, Kai’sa tried her best, even going so as as to clench her muscles, even though the agony of that alone made her cry out with pain, forcing her to feel the two dicks moving inside of her all too keenly. Her tits were red and stung from Luke’s continuous abuse, as did her face. Her cheeks were crimson, glistening with tears while she gagged on her own panties, taking two cocks at once against her will and even assisting her rapists despite the pain they were causing her, fearing what else they might do if she would disobey.

It was a truly pitiful sight.

“45 seconds,” the man announced, almost shoving his phone into her face, the time appearing to her like a doomsday clock, counting down to yet another horrible punishment they would visit upon her. Again, she clenched her anal muscles, wailing into the gag, the pain nearly driving her insane. Insanity might have been a mercy, given what they were forcing her to go through.

She felt the man behind her grip her hips more tightly, his fingers digging into her skin painfully, as he did not care the least bit about her, then push harder, ramming his cock into her asshole as hard and fast as he could. Maybe he was close to cumming, his thrusts tormenting Kai’sa even more now, his balls slapping against her skin, each thrust pushing her forward, making Luke’s cock within her shift, much to his delight and her torment.

“20 seconds,” the man announced, grabbing a fistful of her short hair and forcing her to look at the clock. Behind him, she could see Evelynn and Ahri being raped just as brutally as she was. It looked like Ahri had given up fighting… the smarter move, she thought… while Eve still resisting, kicking and screaming and earning only slaps, whippings or even more brutal rapes as a result. 

Again, she screamed loudly into the gag as she forced her body backwards, meeting yet another brutal thrust from the man raping her ass. And then, suddenly, when she had almost lost all hope, he suddenly groaned loudly and she felt the first spurts of cum shoot into her ass. Grunting, he kept on fucking her for a few more seconds, his cock spraying more and more sperm into her, before pulling out, spurting the remaining drops onto her ass and back.

Unfortunately, her ordeal was not yet over. Luke was still inside her, his hands alternating slapping her tits or mauling them brutally, yelling at her to make him cum already. And she did, wiggling on top of him, moving up and down on his cock, despite the fact that her sore insides screamed with white-hot pain each time his massive cock shifted within her.

” 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… And the whore loses!” the man with her phone yelled at her, slapping her hard across the face. Luke nevertheless kept on abusing her, making it very clear that she was to continue her work. He came not too long after, making it clean he had been trying as hard as possible to hold out, the sensation of cum spurting into pussy, disgusting as it was, almost making her collapse with relief.

“We are going to have so much fun with this slut,” Luke said, finally allowing Kai’sa to remove the panties from her mouth.

“Please!” Kai’sa cried, looking at the cruel faces of the men, despite her better judgment hoping to see some pity. “I…” She wept with her own degradation. “I made one of them cum. Please… hurt me… less…” she begged. She would never have thought that she could be force to try to pleasure her rapist and then to beg to be punished anyway. Yesterday, she never would have thought it possible.

“Shut up!” Luke barked, slapping her so hard that she fell to the ground.

“You truly are pathetic, cunt,” the man in front of her smiled. As Kai’sa tried to get up, he grabbed her neck and shoved her back to the ground. “Lay down and spread your fucking legs, spread them wide.” 

Kai’sa obeyed, already breathing hard.

“Oh don’t worry,” Luke said. “We won’t whip your back again. We will whip your fucking cunt and tits, whip them until you are hoarse with screaming!”

Kai’sa couldn’t even respond to that. She just broke down crying completely, trying to beg but only some unintelligable sounds escaped her mouth.

“Now spread up those legs… and if you force us to do this for you, it will only be worse,” Luke ordered.

Kai’sa couldn’t, just couldn’t do this. How could she obey, knowing she will be exposing her pussy to their harsh blows? But she knew better than to resist at this point. Slowly, hesitantly, she spread her legs, revealing her reddened ,abused fuckhole to their eyes. She felt someone grab her hands over her head, while two other men grabbed and held her legs in position.

[“No…no…no,”] Kai’sa kept on whimpering, slipping into Korean in her panic, sobbing with fear and misery as she saw the men look down on her with pure sadistic glee, holding belts, their cocks hard with arousal. They loved this, loved every moment of it, enjoyed seeing her panic even before the first stroke had fallen. All around her, Kai’sa heard the sounds of rapes and whippings… and yet, she was somehow certain that none of the other girls were treated as horribly as she was. She had tried to please her captors… and had failed.

Trembling, she waited for the first lash to land, staring up at the men with pleading eyes, knowing they would now hurt her even more than they had by raping her holes. But even though they had announced their plans for her, Kai’sa was totally unprepared for the pain when the first strike fell, hitting her directly between the legs, her already sore cunt ablaze with pain. “AAAAAGH!” she screamed, gasping as one of the others kicked her in the side. Immediately, another lash landed on her cuntlips. Kai’sa arched her back, screaming to high heavens once again. This time, the man at her right side did not kick her again but immediately slammed his belt onto her tits, tearing another scream from her. “Suffer, you dumb piece of fuckmeat!”

Another lash, this time across her tits again, aimed for both her nipples. “Hnngaaaargh!” she wailed, pain filling her chest. Once more, she saw the belts rising and gasped, [“W-wait… mercy!”] Her voice was hoarse and weak from the constant crying and screaming and she hated herself for obeying their orders, but it was the only way for her to get out of this without making it even worse… she hoped. 

“Scream for us!” Luke said… and proceeded to lash at her cunt again. “AAAAAIIIIEEEE!” Kai’sa howled. She immediately received another brutal lash at her cunt, followed by another across her tits. Again and again the lashes cracked down, sobs and screams escaping her mouth as pain flooded her senses. Having her cunt whipped was even worse than being raped. She had long since lost count of the whippings. The added kicks to her side were just a spice on top of the agony. The men laughed at her plight, loving every second of it. 

They whipped her, not only on her cunt and tits but also across her flat belly, over and over. “It’s so fucking hot. I love it when a whore screams their lungs out!” Through a fog of tears, Kai’sa saw his cock looming over her face, rapidly being jerked. She knew what would come soon and did not look forward to it. Then, suddenly, another lash hit her cunt, making her close her eyes as pain flooded her again. “Oh, god, please, stop… I can’t take anymore…” she whispered, even though the only one who could hear her was too busy jerking off over her face to listen, and the abused dancer was completely certain he would not care what she could or could not take.

When she opened her eyes again, panting heavily, another man had joined in. Now two cocks loomed over her teary face, the men grunting as they stroked themselves closer and closer to orgasm. “Make her scream harder!” one of them encouraged the others and suddenly, a torrent of lashes landed on her cunt and tits, wanting to cause her as much pain as possible for the enjoyment of their comrades. Amidst the pain now gripping her, Kai’sa barely noticed when the first drops of cum landed on her face, only retching when some of the sperm slid into her mouth, still open from panting and screaming. The man next to her groaned loudly as he covered her cheek, chin and mouth in a generous load of cum, followed by his comrade, who covered the other side of her face. All the while Luke and the other man kept on whipping her brutally, only stopping when the two others had finally finished cumming.

“What a slut!” Luke muttered. “So. Who’s next?”


	4. First Day - Evelynn (1/2)

Cover of People Magazine

[“So, tell us, Evelynn… you’ve been on top of the world for twenty years. What it been like?”]

The pop star laughed, adjusting her glasses on her face. [“Is that were I’ve been? I thought I’ve been on top of billboards.”] She learned forward on the couch. [“Really Hai… it’s humbling.”] She adjusted her glasses again, against the glare of the camera lights while the audience laughed. [“I’m just glad people enjoy my music. It’s been one thing I’ve been consistently passionate about since I was a girl. I’ve always wanted to share it with the world.”]

[“That’s what I’ve heard. 13 million records sold over your tenure, and thirteen singles at the top of the charts. You must make people reconsider it a lucky number.”] The audience laughed again. [“But seriously… you also have a bit of reputation. I hear they call you Deeva behind your back.”]

[“And to my face, Hai,”] she said with a smirk. [“I don’t apologize for high standards.”]

[“And high standards you have,”] he said, turning to the camera, raising an eyebrow and smiling sideways, making a lecherous face. [“You’re the oldest girl in your new band… but you don’t look it. I’ve seen some of your old pictures…”] As he spoke, he reached under the desk and picked up two photos of her as a teenager, putting them on the desk. [“You barely look like you’ve aged a day. Women all around the world want to know… what’s your secret?”]

Evelynn sighed. [“Hai, Hai… I talk about my music. My art. I don’t talk about my lifestyle. That’s personal. If the magazines want to know so badly how I eat, they can go through my trash.”]

[“I’m just saying miss… a workout routine that keeps you looking like that… Probably worth at least as much as this new album.”]

The popstars eyes narrowed. [“My personal life,”] she said, slowly. [“Is personal.”]

[“Well then, is there anyone you share your life with? Outside of your band, that is? There’s more than one person who’s wondered about your close connections with the young prodigy you have for a lead singer.”]

Evelynn tilted her head. [“And just what are you implying?”]

[“Nothing the papers haven’t said before, miss,”] he said with a grin, and the audience laughed again. [“You’re notoriously hard to catch with a man. The only hunks anyone takes pictures of you with are other celebrities, and most of them end up missing.]

Eve was getting annoyed. [“They weren’t my boyfriends, I’ve never known them, and just because some perv with a camera can’t keep it in their lense-cap doesn’t mean I had anything to do with them.”]

[“Oh I’m sure you didn’t… Are foxy blondes more to your taste then?”]

Evelynn stood, huffing. [“You know what? This is done. Get out of my face,”] she snapped as a camera moved closer to her. She stormed off the set, to the sound of outragous applause. This, after all, is what most of them had come to see… the drama.

[”Ladies and gentlmen,”] the host said with a grin. [”I present to you the famous Deeva.”] 

* * *

[“Let the fuck go of me, you ugly fucks!”] Evelynn snarled, fighting. She had managed to squirm herself free of one of the men holding her. Their pawing hands had They had already torn open her tank top and a part of her bra, allowing one of her well-formed tits to jiggle free. The Korean girl’s expression was one of equal parts anger and fear, but layered over both was sheer defiance. Her victory was short lived, though. Still held by one man, the other was quick to reaquire her, grinning as he yanked her forward. 

“Grab the dumb bitch,” he said, and two other men got their hand on her as well. “The fun is just getting started!” Then he began to slap Evelynn’s exposed tit over and over. 

[“Eve! EVE! Don’t leave me!”] Ahri screamed as she was pushed against a wall. 

[”Ahri!”] she cried out. A second later, she was pushed out of sight of the girl.

It seemed that the attackers were surprised with the resistance that Evelynn could provide. She was the smallest of the girls, but her lithe body packed for strength than it looked like. Fueled by anger, rage, and no small amount of fear, pop diva fought fiercely enough that it required no less than four men to grab her and hold her down.

Still she kept struggling, fighting with all of her strength. Unfortunately, it seemed that this only aroused those pigs even more. It was as if the world herself has gone suddenly mad. All over her she could see her friends, her bandmates, being stripped, groped and pushed around in something that could only be a prelude to a vicious gang rape. Even when she couldn’t see it, she could hear it. Even as she fought to save herself, she could hear the desperate cries and pitiful pleas of others… and even now she couldn’t stop thinking that it was pathetic. Pleading and begging wouldn’t help. 

However, when the men moved far enough out of her way to see Ahri being shoved to the ground, she still felt horrified for the girl. Already the girl was choking on tears as someone knelt behind her, grabbed her hair and yanking her head backwards as he pulled the skirt up to the crying woman’s waist. The man, a viciously and brutish looking latino, reached forward, grabbing Ahri’s perky tits and twisting the nipple so viciously that the blonde let out a long scream of pain.

Maybe it was for the best than a man moved into her line of sight and she lost sight. He ran a finger through her pink hair. “What a dye job,” the big black man mused, smiling cruelly as he ogled her tits and the shapely legs poking out beneath her shorts. “Wonder if she dyed her pubes too.”

She didn’t speak English great… but she understood it fine, mostly. [“Leave me alone you pig!”] she spat at his face, which earned her a vicious backhanded slap to the face. As she cried in pain, the man grabbed the front of her already ripped tank-top and tore it off. For a moment he was kneading her breasts, both the exposed one and the one with the ripped bra, and then tore the rest of it off. And as he did, Evelynn kicked him in the stomach. 

Two more men grabbed her and forced her back down. [“Leave me the fuck, alone!”] Evelynn cried, trying her best not to cry in pain the man she had kicked returned to slapping her tits, making her breasts burn with pain. As they’ve pushed her hard to the ground, she managed to get a glimpse of Kai’sa, pushed to her knees with a cock in her face. 

“Shut the hell up gook!” the black man snarled as he knelt above her waist, slapping her face until it was burning with pain as much as with rage. He grabbed the remains of Evelynn’s tattered clothing and ripped it apart. He knelt there, kneading and mauling her tits as another man grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, making the tits stand out even more. “I’m sure I’ll have a lot of fun sticking my cock between those fuck-bags,” he smirked as he began unbuckling his pants.

Evelynn closed her eyes shut, trying to escape the horrible situation, at least in her mind. She couldn’t stop hearing the cries and cheers all around her… some men mocking Kai’sa, Ahri’s terrified scream, the sound of Akali’s voice. 

“I say leave fuck alone!” Evelynn shouted in broken english, struggling against the hands holding her. Despite her desperate attempts she had no chance. Her legs were held securely, each by one strong man, while her hands were still pinned to the floor above her head.

“Shut. The fuck. Up!” the man who was kneeling on top of her belly yelled, slapping Eve again. The girl’s cheeks were already burning red, after the slaps but still she tried to at least bite the hand that was hitting her – much to the hearty laughter of the men holding her. “What an ungrateful bitch!” he said, spitting in Evelynn’s face.

“Give it a rest Kell,” the guy holding Evelynn’s hands said, chuckling to himself. “I like them fighting. Makes for a better fuck.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kell lifted his body, standing above the girl as he pulled out his belt and started taking off his trousers. When he took a step sideways, he revealed a horrible scene occurring in front of the girl’s eyes. Kai’sa was getting face fucked by a cruel man, slapping her as he did. She had heard the cruel sounds, seen the pain… but watching one of her friends get raped made it real.

“Aaah!” Evelynn’s observations and thoughts were cut short as Kell landed a vicious lash of his belt on the girl’s considerable tits.

“Take it you whore!” he laughed as he kept hitting the girls tits, watching as they quickly became red. Evelynn’s bucked and thrashed harder, her body squirming, but despite all of that she was however unable to free herself.

As she shook her head wildly, her brightly colored hair flying wildly, she caught a glimpse of Akali, bundled off away from the others, surrounded by some of the men who looked like they were in charge. Eve saw her petite young body spread out on a mattress, her legs spread so widely that the formed almost a straight line. Evelynn could imagine the muscles in the cute girls legs straining as she was forced. A men was kneeling between them, fucking her in vicious brutal strokes, each time driving his full cock into her, filling her virgin pussy completely. Her body rocked in the rhythm of these thrusts, tormented shrieks escaping her mouth. 

She lost her vision as Kell knelt once again over Evelynn’s body. He grabbed her sore reddened tits and squeezed them hard, making a small whimper escaped the girl’s mouth. [“You bastard!”] she yelled. [“Does it take four of you weaklings for one girl?”]

“Shut the fuck up with that ugly chink language,” Kell snarled. [”I’m not gonna say it again!” The big man twisted Evelynn’s nipples viciously, making her cry out in pain.

The other man turned to one of the others. “What did she say?” he asked the darker skinned Asian man. 

“Something about four of us,” he said, shrugging. “I’m Chinese, not Korean.” 

The man snickered. “Trust me slut… more than just four of us are going to rape your sexy body.”

“Now I’m gonna play with those funbags” Kell said, kneading her tits. Finally he pushed his hard dick between them and squeezed them hard around his length. “So soft,” he exclaimed as he started moving his hips, moving his cock between her breasts, titty fucking her. All the time he was pinching and kneading her tits, smiling loudly each time a sigh of pain got past Evelynn’s clenched teeth. His cock hard far enough up her tits to brush against her chin. “Lean down, slut… Lick my cock!”

“I bite it off!” she snarled back. That protest earned her only a hard slap before her nipples were pinched and twisted so hard as if Kell was trying to tear them from her tits.

“Aaaa!” she yelled, cursing herself for this weakness. Hating the pain. How she hated herself for being in this situation, reduced to a mere fucktoy. She was under no illusion at all… all of these men were going to take her body. Her mind already was creating horrible images of how her body will be used and abused, what ordeals she will suffer.

“Lick me slut! And if you try to bite I’ll knock your fucking teeth out” Kell yelled, but Evelynn clenched her teeth, moving her face away, as much as she could. “Fuck you whore!” he spat angrily. “You’ll learn!” His hands became even more brutal as he kept torturing the girl’s already sore tits. He began breathing heavily, his cock smearing precum on the mounds of her breasts. Suddenly he lifted himself up and jerking his cock rapidly he began covering her tits with sticky white jizz. “Ah… don’t you look so pretty now,” Kell said in admiration of his work. “From one artist to another, Evelyn… what do you think of my masterpiece?”

Temporarily satisfied, Kell stepped back from Evelynn, who shuddered in disgust at the sensation of cum all over her tits. “Get off!” she spat in english.

The men just laughed. “I’m pretty sure he just did,” one said snickering. “Now it’s my turn.” As if for emphasis, one of her friends… she was pretty sure it was Ahri… screamed a tortured scream.

Still, she kicked and squirmed, trying to break free from the grip of the man holding her hands. Every second made her feel more and more helpless… a feeling she wasn’t used to. A feeling she hated with ever fiber of her being, as much as she hated the sensation of the black man’s warm cum splattering against her skin.

The other man stepped forward and knelt down next to her head, his thick, long cock already out, the head glistening with precum. “I want those lips around my cock. Now!” he yelled at her, delivering another slap just for good measure. 

Glaring at him, Evelynn hissed through clenched teeth, [“You try to stick that in me, you’re going to lose it!” There was absolutely no way she would allow them to make her take part in her own rape. No chance. 

He looked over at the Chinese man. “I take it that was a no,” he said to general laugher. Again, he slapped her, furious at the refusal. “You dumb little whore! What’s the matter? Think your throat is too good for us? Your lips only useful to sing?” He sneered. “Oh trust me… before I’m done with your, that talented, award winning throat will be entertaining us plenty, you can count on that.” Eve didn’t yield, though… she simply turned her head away. He slapped her twice more, then sighed. “Fine… you don’t want to play, K-slut? Trust me… sooner or later you’re going to take cock into that slutty mouth of yours. More cock that you ever dreamed of! But first… let’s get our pretty Deeva on all fours like a proper whore!” 

Evelynn struggled hard as the men grabbed her and turned her around, forcing her onto hands and knees. They were going to fuck her now… that much was certain and inevitable. Hands were all over her again, tearing her tight, short shorts off, exposing her black thong underneath for just a second before the tiny thing was roughly torn off, harshly enough to make bite her tongue to suppress a whimper. The fabric dug painfully into her pussy before it gave way, snapping on her like a whip. She felt thick cumdrops sliding down her tits, hanging from her nipples in disgusting, long strands. 

[“Leave me alone!”] she yelled again but, of course, no one listened… even if they understood, they wouldn’t have.

As she waited for them to do whatever they would like to, she had little choice but to witness some of the other violations being committed. Ahri, Akali, Kai’sa… all three were already being raped. Fucking screaming and crying… mouth, ass, and cunt. Evelynn closed her eyes. No matter where she looked, there was no hope. Just pointless pleading, brutality and violation… no point in watching this, but she could feel it all anyway. The suffering was practically heavy in the air, it was a wonder she couldn’t taste it. Her eyes flew open a moment a second later though, when she felt hands spread her asscheeks and a cockhead push against her tightest hole.

“NO! Leave alone!” Evelynn shouted angrily, yanking her body, trying to free herself from the hands holding her.

“We’re way past that, whore,” the man chuckled. “You’re going to get fucked hard now. Should have sucked my cock when you had your chance.” He spread her asscheeks a little more as he began forcing his cock into her ass.

[“I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!”] Eve shouted, her eyes blazing hatred and fear in equal amounts. [“Pull it out! Stop!”] She cried out in agony as she felt his bulky cockhead spread the her ass even more. She gritted her teeth, knowing that what she was feeling now was only mild discomfort when compared what was in store for her…

“What a tight fucking hole,” her rapist complimented her, slapping her ass as he kept his cock pushing into her, feeling her ass gripping his meat. “So wonderfully tight… It must hurt a lot, doesn’t it? Don’t worry… I don’t believe I’ll be able to keep it up for long!” he smiled as he suddenly pushed his dick, overcoming the resistance of her clenched muscles and tearing an agonizing scream of pain from Evelynn’s lips.

“Aaaieee!” she wailed like a banshee, her body bucking desperately, her bright pink hair flying wildly as she shook her head, trying to free herself. [“I’ll kill… yaaaaeee!”] her last threat was left unfinished as the man behind her pushed his dick even deeper and then again… and again… pushing his cock deeper and deeper inside her.

“Oh yeah! I live to make these whores scream!” he commented as he grabbed her hips and began fucking her tight hole in earnest, the screams of his victim sounding in her ears as the most precious music and the best aphrodisiac. “And I love them fighting!”

And Eve did fight… viciously. The men surrounding her were thugs, hardened criminals, no stranger to violence and rape both, and every one of them was caught off guard by the resistance of the small popstar. She twisted her body, tried to free her hands to hit them, even tried to kick them as impossible as it seemed in this position. For Evelynn, this was more than merely a matter of life and death. It was about her pride. She could feel the burning agony in her ass, the pain of her rapists fat dick pushed into her and spreading her ass far beyond what seemed possible, But the real worst part to Evelynn was the feeling of humiliation as she was raped… and again… and again…


	5. First Day - Ahri (1/2)

“I’d like everyone to welcome my next guest! Fresh off the release of her newest album and visiting state-side, put your hands together for the Queen of K-Pop, the magnificent Ahri herself. Welcome, Ahri, welcome!” The audience clapped as the beautiful blonde, crystalline tail swaying behind her as she sauntered into the room. Ahri had the kind of smile that shone brighter than the lights, and the audience was very receptive as she smiled and waved pack, swaying her way over to the couch, taking just a moment to brush her tails out of the way before sitting down.

“Welcome to the states Ahri!”

Her smile continued to shine. “Happy to be here, Jimmy.” 

The host grinned back at her, leaning closing. “I have to admit… we talked for a while before coming out here, and you surprised me with how good you speak English.”

“How well I speak English,” she said with a grin. The popstar laughed along with the crowd. “I’ve been speaking English since I was six, Jimmy. I’ve had a ton of time to practice.”

They chatted for about ten minutes… it was comfortable to Ahri. Easy. Simple. She had done interviews like this for most of a decade. After a while, though, Jimmy asked a question that didn’t leave her so comfortable. “So… and I’m only asking on behalf of all of the bachlors in the room wondering…” Everyone in the room laughed again. “Any men in your life, Ahri?”

Ahri tried to smile, she really did. But it wasn’t as magnificent as the rest of her smiled had been. “No, no Jimmy. I’m just not read to have someone in my life yet.” It was a standard answer… a standard lie. One she had told a hundred times on behalf of her label. 

“And we’re all very sorry to hear that,” he said, and the audience laughed again. Mostly the men. She wanted to wince. “Ladies and Gentlemen, Ahri and K/DA are on tour in the states until the end of summer. Tickets are on sale now!”

* * *

The men who had planned this mess had gone for the youngest girl, their lovely Maknae Akali. The largest mob had gone for the most famous member in Evelynn. The ones who just wanted to fuck a pretty dancer had gone for Kai’sa. All of the rest had grabbed at Ahri.

Ahri hadn’t been given a moment to think since she had been pushed off the bus, not even a second to think of try to run. She barely could scream… the first moment she tried, tried to plead, tried to beg, she had been slapped across the face by a huge, bald black man who stared at her with deadly eyes. She had been pushed into the crumbling country club and pushed around against one of the walls by four men, overpowering even the athletic young girl’s resistance. As she did, she could hear her bandmates already screaming as the horde of men began to do unthinkable things to them.

He couldn’t believe it. She had been enjoying herself, having a perfectly lovely tour, enjoying herself. Now it felt like her blood was freezing, an iny hand squeezing her heart, suffocating her blood inside of her. As she was shoved against the wall, her back resting flat against the peeling wallpaper, she began to hyperventilate from raw panic as she looked out at the dozen men surrounding her already.

“So… this bitch is their leader?” One asked, a thin white man with dark eyes and an even darker glare. She could see scars on his neck, his cheek, his lip, like he had been dragged over a series of razer blades as a child. “It’s her voice I heard on the song?”

“Yeah,” another man said, eyeing her and down… undressing her with his eyes. “She’s the one. Filthy slut.” Ahri brushed as he looked at her. She was used to being barely dressed, even to being objectified… it was part of the business, and it had long stopped bothering her. This, though… this was different. There was no control to it. It felt… filthy. 

The young queen of K-pop certainly was a sight to look at. If you held a gun to most of the men’s heads, most would agree she was the most beautiful of the four, and she had always been proud of her body. Her golden blonde hair stood out on the Asian woman too, such an unusual natural color contrasting against the dyed hair of her bandmates. Thanks to a lifetime of training, dancing, exercising, and dieting, Ahri looked absolutely stunning. Thin and lithe, her body had nevertheless managed to develop curves in all the right places. Most boys growing up in Korea had her picture on their wall, and Ahri wasn’t naive enough to think that more than a few didn’t stare lustful at her long legs, the curve of her firm ass beneath a skirt, or imaging what her full tits looked like just beneath the thin clothing as they pleasured themselves. 

“Can’t wait to hear what that voice sound like screaming,” yet another of the men surrounding her said, staring at the ears she had clipped into her hair. “Why does the slut wear those?”

“Because she’s foxy,” the black man laughed. “It’s her thing. Leave em in… I think they’re adorable.”

“They’ll be adorable covered in cum,” the thin man said. He rubbed between his legs, and Ahri could clearly see the bulge in his pants… and that he wasn’t close to the only one. Without another word, he stepped towards her and gripped the front of her shirt up at the v of her neck and the exposed midriff, and ripped forward, tearing it open with just one tug of arms. The man was far stronger than she thought, and he stood there in just a black bra and her skirt. 

The men whistled as they looked onto her tits. “Hell of a rack,” one said with a chuckle.

“All these whores have a pair of tits on them,” another laughed. “I thought these chink bitches were supposed to have mosquito bites.”

“Nah man,” the black man laughed. “Tiny tits or massive ones. That’s how these gooks are.”

Ahri was stuck between fury and fear. How could they talk about her this way? But her indignity was outweighed by the terror of the situation. “Please… don’t do this… We have money. We are pay you… I’m sure… we can make some kind of agreement?” Ahri asked, truly desperate.

The chorus of laughter was overwhelming, and made Ahri shiver. The black man, however, nodded and smiled. “Oh, we can make some kind of agreement, alright. How about this… get down on your knees for us. We’ve already heard you sing… lets see what else you can do with that million dollar mouth of yours.” He didn’t wait for her to actually obey the command, not like she was likely to do it. Instead, he put one hand on her shoulder and began to push her down, even as he grabbed at her tits with the other hand, yanking up on the bra and exposing her breasts the men’s greedy, lustful eyes. 

Ahri found herself kneeling on the dirty carpet, facing ten men who had already taken their cocks out… slowly stroking them as they looked at the girl. “I’m guessing a slut like you knows what to do from here?” he asked mockingly. “Had a bit of fun on the casting couch in the past? Fucked an agent or two?” He chuckled. “Yeah, I’m sure you did.” He was grunting as he stroked his cock, growling. “Yeah… you’ve got some money, alright. I wonder how many cocks you had to swallow to earn that money. How many producers did you make happy with your mouth you slut? How many of your fans did you keep interested in your slutty little display?” A moment later, he groaned, aiming his cock right at her, just in time to let a load of cum splatter all over her pretty face, slimy drops landing on her cheek, her chin, her now-exposed tits, even messing up her the bangs of her hair. 

Ahri gagged at the smell and sensation, both of which were less than pleasant. “Ew…” she whimpered. Cum… it was fouler than she had imagined.

The black man grinned. “There, slut. You should put that pic up on twitter,” he said as he lifted the phone he had taken from her on the bus. “In fact, I’ll do it for you.” 

As he began to fiddle with the phone, Ahri heard Akali scream, her agony echoing through the hall even through the corner they had dragged the young girl into. The screams, cries of pain and male grunts and laughter created a cacophony of terror so loud and horrible that Ahri actually wanted to cover her ears with her hands… but she had more important things to do with her hands. She raised one of them to wipe the disgusting jizz of her face, but as she did one of the other men grabbed her wrist, yanking it away so violently that she squealed in pain. “Now that’s a foxy sound,” he laughed. “You get to wipe that cum away when we say you can, whore. I think you look pretty like that.”

“And I need more pictures,” the man with her phone laughed, her phone’s light flashing.

“Enough of this, god damn. Now get to work!” another man snarled, stepped forward. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed his cock against her trembling lips. The smell of his cock alone made her gag. She knew some girls liked doing things like this… not that she would have ever considered it. Just visualizing a cock made her sick… it was the stuff of her nightmares. Already, the head of the cock touching her lips was glistening with precum, a testament to the man’s arousal. Ahri’s face scrunched in disgust. 

The media expected their idols to be available. Their fans, likewise. Both wanted them to be someone they could imagine being with. The perfect beautiful girl… innocent, virginal, untouched… and straight.

Ahri was good at pretending to be all four.

The thought of being with men in general was horrifying to Ahri. The thought of a sucking a cock had a special type of horror for her. Some darkness out of her imagination. It was disgusting, made her shudder to even think about it. The mere thought of the man trying to force her to do it was enough to make tears well up in her eyes. She tried her best to keep them back, to remain strong, but Ahri already knew she would not be able to keep herself from crying for much longer.

“Open your fucking mouth!” the man yelled, keeping his grip on her head painfully firm, unwilling to give her any opening. 

“Get… it… away… I’ll… bite…” Ahri hiss the threat out between clenched teeth, trying to preserve even just a shred of her dignity as she knelt topless on the dirty floor. 

“Not if you want to live you won’t,” another man said. He held a knife while he kept on jerking his cock. 

From the dark look in his eyes, she doubted that the man would hesitate to use it on her. She was horrified… but she didn’t want to die. Swallowing a sob, the popstar slowly parted her lips and teeth, allowing Brian to slowly slide his cock into her warm, wet mouth. Again, she gagged as the taste of his precum hit her, the soft head of his cock smearing it across her tongue. “Start sucking!” the man commanded. “Come on, don’t pretend you haven’t done it before.” She hadn’t, of course… but it wasn’t like they would have listened, even if her mouth wasn’t too full to tell them. 

“She can do more work,” another man said, grinning. He grabbed her left wrist just as another, the thing man with the scans, grabbed her right, still aching from being grabbed by one of them earlier. Ahri had no need to see what they were doing. The moment her fingers were forced around the hot, throbbing cocks of the rapists, she knew what was expected of her. Even though she was not crying in earnest yet, the first tears began to run down her cheeks, mixing with the sperm drying on them. 

“Suck!” the man commanded again as his friends forced her hands up and down their disgusting cocks, precum coating her fingers after the first few strokes already. God, they were really enjoying this immensely… that alone made Ahri feel sick to her stomach. Clumsily, she started to suck on the cock sliding back and forth across her tongue, hating every single second. Brian kept her head in place, pushing it back against the wall as he thrust his cock in and out at a slow but steady pace, not going too deep, merely allowing her to caress his shaft with her unwilling tongue as her cheeks caved in, the young Korean girl trying to suck him off.

“Harder…” he growled through clenched teeth, obviously annoyed at her lack of experience in oral sex… But what could the disgusted popstar possibly do? Desperately, she began to caress the tip of the cock in her mouth with her tongue, slurping on it loudly. That at least brought a groan of pleasure from her rapist, but quickly, his expression turned into one of annoyance again. “You have no idea earthly idea how to do this properly, do you? Not just a slut, but a lazy, incompetent one.” He looked at the men on either side. “Keep her hands busy.”

The other men tightened their grips on her wrists, pumping her hands up and down on their throbbing cocks. “And as for you, Foxy… if you can’t do this right, I’ll just take my share of the spoils from you my own way.” Without any further warning, the man abruptly rammed his cock all the way down her throat, laughing as her eyes bulged and she gagged hard. He immediately began to throatfuck the poor blonde so hard her gagging grew so loud that she couldn’t even hear the sounds of Evelynn’s misery any longer just across the room. 

“Glug! Glurk! Urk! Mpfff! Nnnn! Glak! Plsss, stpppp!” Ahri moaned but the cock in her mouth turned her cries and pleas into a pathetic whimper. “Mmmm!” she gagged on the huge dick as it was rhythmically thrust into her mouth, as the man in front of her fucked her face like crazy. Her unwilling throat was already sore as he used her, the tight tunnel squeezing around her rapist’s meat as she gagged and choked on it, the sensation adding even more pleasure for the man. He loved how she choked, how her warm mouth felt, with the girl’s wet tongue unwittingly teasing his shaft each time he buried it in her mouth.

“Yeah, slut… That’s better! You just needed a bit of help!” he laughed as he grabbed the girl by the back of her neck and pulled towards him, at the same time driving his cock deeper. He smiled widely as his entire organ was stuffed in the poor girl’s mouth, the blonde’s face literally buried in his crotch, pressing against his balls and the hair coating his groin.

“Nnnn!” Ahri would have vomited if not for the fact that Brian’s dick now completely cut off her airway, touching almost the back of her throat. She fought desperately to control her stomach, using every breathing trick she knew from singing, sure she would suffocate if she didn’t. “Mmmmm!” Ahri opened her eyes wide, her tears flowing down her cum covered face as she tried to desperately catch some air. Held down by the three men, the popstar was powerless to free herself. As she thought for air, she couldn’t hope to concentrate on jerking the other two men off, but they still kept her hands on their dicks, as the whole girl’s body shook with desperation and fear.

Finally the man pounding her throat stopped fucking her, pulling out ever so slightly, leaving half of it still buried in her mouth and making the muscles of Ahri’s face ache as she strained around the wide shaft. She gasped down air furiously, using the respite for all it was worth. The feeling of the gorgeous singer desperately sucking air around his dick brought another wave of pleasure to the rapist. He watched Ahri’s face, red with exhaustion and shame with open delight, allowing her for a brief respite before resuming the vicious rape.

“Nnn!” Ahri still begged, as he felt the cock being plunged in her mouth again and again, the distinct and horrible taste of precum getting stronger and stronger in. She tried to protest, beg… but it was no use as he fucked her face as if it was her pussy. He pushed his dick in rapid, vicious thrusts, time and time again stabbing the back of her throat with it.

“Don’t get lazy whore!” one of the men yelled at her from the side. In her distraction, she had loosened her grip on the cocks they made her hold. Not knowing what else do do, Foxy closed her fingers around the men once again, fully aware that at least if the men came, they would take some time to recover before they could rape her. And rape her they would… she had no illusion. She could ear the pain of Kai’sa, Evelynn, and poor, screaming Akali as they were used. She was pretty sure she was the last one not to have a man between her legs. It was just background noise to the unwashed dick raping her face, but she couldn’t help but pay attention. 

“Hell yes!” he laughed again as he pushed his cock all the way in for the second time, keeping it buried in Ahri’s sweet mouth as if he was trying to suffocate the poor girl.

“Nnnn!” the blonde singer’s pleas became even more frantic and desperate as she realized that she might actually die here… she thought the men had bigger plans for her than to kill her, but she was worried about being killed she sheer, horrible neglect as they took their pleasure, suffocated by some disgusting brute’s smelly dick. Thankfully the man soon withdrew once again to let her breathe for a second before he resumed the rhythmic fucking. Over the lightheadiness she was feeling, Ahri began to realize that his pushes are becoming faster and faster and that he is breathing more and more heavily. She had a dire guess what that meant, but still gasping for air she wasn’t able to even moan a protest. 

“Oh yes!” he yelled as he grabbed the girl’s neck harder and began moving his cock in long strokes, each time he pushed, shooting a wave of cum directly to the girl’s mouth.

“Nnnn!” Ahri moaned, retching as she felt the disgusting salty taste of the man’s sperm filling her mouth and covering her tongue, feeling the cock still moving inside and shooting dose after dose of cum. She barely noticed that the man pulled his cock out, still too disgusted by the taste to think about anything else… the idea of a man coming in her horrifying to Ahri. The cock spat the last strings of cum onto her cheeks. Gagging loud, the Korean tried to spit the jizz out of her mouth but as the sticky liquid stuck to her tongue. She only managed to cover her chin with it, making it drip out onto her naked tits.

“That was great!” Brian laughed and stepped aside. “She just needed a bit of encouragement…” 

He stepped to the side and barely a second passed before one of the men that she was jerking off took his place, unceremoniously ramming his cock down her throat, making her gag anew. “Then I’ll be sure to encourage her plenty. I’m gunna cover this whore’s tits with my cum,” he promised as he began to fuck her face.

“Mmmm! Nnnn!” Ahri moaned around the cock gagging her. She couldn’t endure it again, she just couldn’t… but she knew that he was going to have to. Plenty. As disgusted as she saw by the thought of serving men, she understood enough… more than enough to know that there was no chance these beasts would grab onto a celebrity such as her and not use her.

“Fuck… You were right, her mouth is great!” the man exclaimed in pleasure, rocking his hips, pushing his meat, already shining from pre-cum into the cute fox’s mouth. He could feel her warm breath, her moans and her tongue teasing his shaft, sending waves of pleasure down his cock.

“Nnnn!” the girl wailed again, as the man rammed his cock as deep as he could, once again choking the poor girl. Tears began flowing down her cheeks, mixing with the cum staining her contorted face as Ahri desperately fought for breath. She could no longer concentrate on jerking the third man off and let go of his cock… but he didn’t seem to mind much, stroking it himself lazily. Clearly he was confident that with the way his friend was fucking her mouth his own turn would come before too long. 

He wasn’t wrong. If not for the taste of cum filling Ahri’s mouth completely, she would have noticed that the man’s cock was already glistening with pre-cum. He was already aroused enough by the show and the handjob that all he wanted was to ram his dick down her throat and start fucking, and that’s just what he did. Again and again the man kept ramming his cock, watching how Ahri’s mouth was stretched to accommodate his thick erect prick. With brutal thrusts he was basically stabbing the back of the girls throat, each push forcing her to gag on the invading organ, her unwilling throat massaging it even more.

Ahri was the face of a cosmetic company… even on a casual day, riding a bus, Ahri always had to pay close attention to her looks. She didn’t fail to use makeup, eye shadow, lipstick… and now the man was reaping the reward, seeing her make-up smeared from her crying, mixing with the cum on her face. The sight of his dick being buried between those sensuous red lips was also almost enough to make him cum right away.

“Nnnn!” Ahri tried to beg again, feeling his moves becoming frantic and hearing him breathe more and more rapidly.

“Oh yes whore… You’re getting a shower here in a second,” the man laughed, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her hard, making her almost choke on his meat. Listening to her gargling noises he just kept her like this, her face pressed against his crotch… before finally pushing her, removing his cock from her mouth. “Yes, you whore!” he yelled, stroking his cock rapidly aiming it at her face. The man moaned loudly as the first wave of cum erupted from his dick, landing on Ahri’s nose and lips, aiming it at the fuzzy ear on the right side of her head. A second later he did move his cock, aiming it lower. Ahri’s tits, already spluttered with some drops of cum were tempting targets. Wave after wave of sticky jizz landed on them, covering her pink nipples and soft skin.

“That’s nice…” he finally said, looking at the girl. The beautiful popstar was kneeling topless, sobbing uncontrollably, her make-up smeared on her face, lips inflamed, a mask of cum covering her face, neck and tits with a thick layer.

“It sure is!” the man with her phone laughed. He flipped it around, revealing a series of pictures of her choking on a cock, covered in cum, crying. The comments rolled by in a wave of both Korean and English. “Ten thousand likes already. A thousand retweets. I wonder how much longer it will last before twitter takes it down… I wonder if they’ll be slow because of how popular it is?” He chuckled. “Nice to know your fans are so happy to see you.”

“Your turn, bud,” the man who had just finished with her said to the third man, wiping his cock clean with the strands of Ahri’s golden hair, forcing her to break down into even more desperate cry.

“I’m sure I can think of something,” he said, glaring menacingly, his grin twisted into a leer. The man stepped closer, stroking his massive cock, grinning at her miserable expression. “Let’s see how we can make her suffer…”


	6. First Day - Evelynn (2/2)

“I love your ass…” the man currently raping her whispered into Evelynn’s ear as he grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. He pushed once again, finally burying the entire length of his cock in her tightest hole and cherished the feeling of having it there, surrounded by her resisting flesh, clenching around him as if she were trying to milk his dick. “I am sure going to fuck this whore’s ass often… very, very often!” He laughed as he began fucking her hard. Holding her hair like reigns, the man pounded Evelynn’s ass like a madman, his cock pistoning in and out of the sore hole at a truly agonizing pace. He laughed as he heard her cry out with each of his thrusts, knowing how much pain he caused the big-titted popstar. Her tits, still smeared with Kell’s copious amounts of sperm, swayed back and forth under his thrusts, thick droplets of fresh cum hanging off of them. 

He was the third man in a row to rape her ass and he loved it as much as the others had, maybe even more so. Tears burned hotly in her eyes, running down her cheeks, smearing what little makeup she’d worn for the bus ride. Each thrust made another flare of agony rise within her invaded bowels. Man after man had forced her onto all fours and had ridden her brutally. Not one of them had spared a second’s thought about lubricating her tight, clenching asshole – their cocks had gone in dry, trying to rip scream after scream from her burning lungs. 

For most of her first rape, Evelynn had cursed at them. In the during the second, she had gasped out threats. Now, during her third rape, all she could do was try and vent the pain she felt. Her knees hurt from the hard, uneven concrete floor and two of her nails had broken after she’d tried to dig them into the ground in a desperate reflex to the agony caused by the anal thrusts invading her. 

“Man, I love fucking this bitch!”, her rapist, the Chinese man they had called Jing exclaimed as he slammed his cock all the way into her ass, staying there for a few tormenting seconds before pulling back, slamming his cock back in with full force, forcing another scream out of the raped girl. Evelynn would hate him, if she could care about anything but the fierce pain in her ass at the moment. More so than either of her two past rapists, this one ha shown terrifying stamina so far. For the last ten minutes or so he’d been keeping up his vicious assault on her ass, without slowing down or cumming. Neither of the others to rape her had lasted nearly that long. Thank all the gods even he was just a man… he couldn’t hold on forever. Finally, after twelve full minutes of brutal, violent assrape, Evelynn felt him stiffen, heard him groan… at last felt the horrible sensation of cum splashing into her in great amounts. Biting back a sob of pure misery, she hung her head, trying to banish the feeling from her mind. 

But to no avail.

When he pulled out, she felt his hand smack her ass and half expected to have another cock slam into her hole. But no… of course there wouldn’t be. Not yet. A second later, just as the pink haired popstar had expected, her chin was grabbed, her head forced up. Even though the din of screams, pleas and slaps of flesh against flesh she could hear the meaty sound of a cock being jerked in front of her face. “Open your fucking mouth!” 

She might not have seen this one of the rapists before, but it was obvious what he had in mind. After each of the other ass rapes, they had told her to open her lips for them, with the cock going into her asshole after she had refused. The threat, and the promise, was obvious. She was going to suck a cock… or get ass raped. Even with her ass burning like the sun, though… she would not. She could not bring herself to do that. Evelynn clenched her teeth and tried her best to turn her head away. There was nothing she could do to stop these monsters from raping her body, although she tried to make it as hard for them as possible. What she wouldn’t do was allow them to turn her into a slut for them. She could take pain, she could take humiliation. She wouldn’t take the degradation.

“I thought I told you,” the man insisted, slapping her cheeks with his almost fully erect dick. “To open your fucking mouth. What’s the big deal, whore? I’m sure you have plenty of experience sucking cock, popstar slut.”

Evelynn shivered. It was true… but she wouldn’t talk about it. Wouldn’t show it… couldn’t. She would NOT submit. In fact, resisting managed to give her her only sense of power in this nightmare. She could deny them, even if it meant another brutal rape of her already abused ass. She almost welcomed the pain – it meant that there was still fight in her. Some of the other girls weren’t so lucky. Akali was weeping pathetically as she had her final virginity stolen away from her. Evelynn was shocked to see how far Kai’sa had fallen already, the beautiful dancer trying to pathetically please her captors. Her dearest Ahri suffered the most heartbreaking crime… Evelynn’s heart ached to view what was done to her. Foxy, tears flowing down her cheeks, was surrounded by four men. They were brutally grabbing her head, holding the singer’s blonde hair and mercilessly fucking her face before passing her to another guy. And another. And another after that. Ahri was trying to push them away… but as overwhelmed as she was, there was no chance of succeeding. 

A vicious slap brought Evelynn back to her own situation, to the man trying to force her to suck on his cock. “What’s wrong with this slut? She likes being hit?”

“She looks dumb enough for it,” another thug commented.

“If she won’t open her mouth we’ll make the best use of her other fuckholes.” The man slapping her face with his dick decided as he lied down on the floor. “Put the Deeva down on my cock.”

[“No! Leave me alone you freaks!”] Despite the exhaustion from rape after continuous rape, Evelynn still found the strength to start fighting again. It didn’t matter. Scratch, bite, scream… she was still powerless to stop the men. Many pairs of hands came at her from all directions, grabbing and lifting her body, moving her over the lying thug. [“No… no… don’t… not like this!”] she cursed and spat at them, as she felt them lower her body on the erect dick, its throbbing head already touching the hole which had until now managed to escape their attention… her tight, shaven pussy.

“Lower her down, guys,” he ordered.

“And I’m taking her ass!” another said, walking around behind her.

“And the rest of us… boys… let’s make sure the slut dances dice for them,” another said, hefting his belt. “Let’s see how long it takes for her to finally start begging for a dick in her mouth!”

“No! NO!” Evelynn struggled mightily, kicking and screaming, but they had plenty of experience handling difficult victims. Within a heartbeat, two held her legs, spreading them apart, two others had her hands and arms in a tight lock behind her back, pulling at them hard enough to make her groan with pain. Her heart thundered in her chest, her mind awash with dread. Her english wasn’t great, but she had heard them clearly, understood enough to know what they were going to do. And, despite experience in knowing how to handle pain and degradation, Evelynn still dreaded what was going to happen now, knowing all too well how painfully it would be. 

Men showed showed no signs of mercy, not letting go of the lithe girl for a single moment. A shiver went down her spine as she felt the cockhead rub over her pussy, then spread her dry cuntlips as the men lowered the twisting, squirming girl onto the cock. Closing her eyes, Evelynn groaned again, feeling the pain of being spread without being ready for it. No matter how much she struggled, they did not relent until she was fully impaled on the thug’s cock. It was not as big as some of the others, but it still felt horrible. Evelynn had to bite her lip to keep from crying out the first time he moved slightly, his length shifting within her tight walls, stretched without even the lubrication of a previous rapists cum. 

“Let gooo!” she screamed again, her voice thick with anger and pain. 

The men merely laughed. “You brought this on yourself, cunt!” the man beneath her said, slapping her full tits, obviously relishing the sensation of her tight tunnel enveloping his cock. “You could have just sucked my cock… but no, you had to be difficult. Being a bitch comes with a price, Eve. Time for you to pay up.”

She had been planning to resist before. Now she needed to. No one called her that… no one but Ahri. She lunged at him with her hands, trying to claw his eyes out. The others grabbed onto her at the wrists pulling her back behind her back. 

“She didn’t like that,” the man behind her said. She felt his rough hands on her ass, spreading the cheeks. And, after a moment, there was the dreadfully familiar sensation of a cock pressing its way into her backdoor once again. Eve cried out, bucking wildly between the men as the one behind her began to force his cock in with short, brutal strokes, which rocked her back and forth on her other rapist’s cock. 

He pushed her down a bit to make his entry easier. Oh god, it felt so horrible! Evelynn’s entire lower body was on fire now, pain radiating from both her unwilling fuckholes. The legendary singer screamed in a high pitch as, with one mighty thrust, the cruel man behind her rammed the last inches of his cock into her asshole, groaning as he enjoyed her squeezing tightness.

“Oh god, she’s still so tight!” he grunted, leaving his cock where it was for a moment before settling into a hard, unforgiving rhythm of pounding thrusts that had Evelynn scream aloud with each. “How is she still so tight after the rest of you fucked her? This slut has miracle holes.” Every thrust her rapist took sent her ass back and forth, making her lower body slide along the cock impaling her cunt, enabling the thug to just lie there without having to do anything. 

“You have to try her cunt out too, Bill!” the man beneath her grunted. “Best cunt I’ve had in my life!”

“That is some recommendation, coming from you,” Bill responded as his thrusts kept rocking Evelynn’s body forward. “How many sluts you raped half her age?”

“Ugh… ugh… ugh… leave… me… alone…” Evelynn muttered between moans of pain. She could feel pain in her ass intensify with each brutal push. This also made her body move and sway on the hard dick impaling her, each shift of the cock inside her sending another wave of pain through her pussy.

“She still wants to fight, huh?” Bill laughed, slapping Evelynn’s ass “Still tight as a fucking gloooove,” she moaned, emphasizing his words with another slap. 

[“You dirty… cowards…”] she moaned out, trying to hiss it, but the only reaction she got was more heartless laughter. Despite how unwilling to submit, Evelynn wasn’t sure how long even she could continue to put on a brave face. None of the other girls were still managing to fight. It was agonizing. While the dick buried in her pussy has been causing her extreme discomfort and pain, the one in her ass was far, far worse. One cock making the other hurt far, far worse. Not only was Bill mercilessly fucking her tightest hole, pounding her with all the savage brutality his thuggish body could muster. Ater previous rapes, her ass already was sore and each push of the hard meat into her fuckhole felt as if a burning knife was pushed her.

“Ready to open that cocksucker of of yours yet?” one of the spectators asked with a nasty grin on his face.

[“Ugh… nooo… noooo… you… aieee… bastard…”] more and more of Evelynn’s words and curses were being cut short with tormented cries of pain and anguish, the poor girl barely being able to keep her will to fight. With each thrust, each burning explosion of pain in her rear, it was harder and harder to remember why did she resist. She caught herself wondering whether it wouldn’t be better to submit… at least the merciless abuse of her ass might stop.

“Yeah, I’m becoming real familiar with how to say ‘no’ in Korean,” one of the men sneered at her. “She still want to play, huh?”

Evelynn cried out loud as after pushing himself deep, Bill grabbed her hair yanking her head backwards, making her large tits stick out even more. The other rapist beneath her responded by sinking his teeth into her pink nipples. “Stopppp!” she cried again, unwanted and hated tears appearing in her eyes. [“Screw… ugh… you, bastard!] Evelynn shouted before clenching her teeth and turning her face away. Even if she found it harder and harder to remember why she resisted, she wasn’t broken yet. And even though now she was fighting powered only by her stubbornness, at least she was still fighting. She would never give them this satisfaction, she swore to herself.

“We’d rather screw you,” the Chinese man said with a laugh. The man beneath her stopped chewing on her tit, but her relief was short lived. The man mocking her brought up his belt and lashed it down on her firm tits. Throwing her head back, Evelynn let out another ear-piercing scream as pain now flared up in her tits. He had not pulled his punches, the belt hitting her with the full force he could muster. The men laughed and only a second later, the belt cracked onto her tits again.

“Fuck, yes! Keep on whipping her, Hai, she clenches down each time you hit her!” Bill laughed, pumping her ass even more wildly, spurred on by her pain and the sensation of her ass massaging his cock even harder with each smack of the belt.

[“NO! YOU FUCKING AAAAAAIIIGH!”] Again, her curse was cut short by her cry of pain as Hai let the belt crack down on her tits not once, not twice, but three times in quick succession, setting her chest on fire. Already, her tits were turning a bright red and the sting of the strikes would not fade. The men raping her holes groaned in intense pleasure as the strokes began to rain down upon her tits and her back. Over the sound of the belt striking her flesh, Evelynn could hear Hai grunt in pleasure as well as he used his other hand to jerk his stiff cock to her pain. Nothing came easier to her in this moment than contempt for these monsters, these animals, but the pain was too fierce to keep contained any longer. Under the whipping and the continued rape, she could no longer find words to hurl at them. All that escaped her mouth every time she parted her lips were screams now, venting the pain these men were putting her through. Wishing only to escape, she squirmed between them, pain overriding reason, making her forget that she was only giving them more pleasure and herself more pain by moving while they plowed her tight, warm holes.

Under those circumstances, it was no surprise that these two men did not last much longer within her holes. The first to get close to his climax was Bill, who, to her sudden surprise, pulled out of her ass and stepped around her, his cock only inches from her face as he grabbed her hair and made her look up. “Open your fucking lips!” he said, jerking his cock in front of her. Evelynn knew what he wanted from her, but she would be damned if she gave them even this. Gathering all the strength she had left, she forced her teeth together despite the constant pain and the rain of belt strokes that fell on her back. She would not scream… not now!

“Stubborn little bitch!” he cursed, slapping her face hard, but Evelynn scarcely felt the blow, not while there was still a cock stretching her unwilling cunt and Hai whipping her. Another slap hit her, but before he could strike her again, he was so close to cumming that he simply aimed his cock at her mouth, the stream of cum splattering over her lips, onto her teeth and over her chin, the disgusting, sticky fluid clinging to her features, its vile warmth reminding her once more of her shame. He grunted as he came, keeping his hand in her short, bright hair to hold her head in place and force her to take his cum over her pretty features. Some time during the short but revolting cum shower, she felt her second rapist spray his seed into her cunt.

A few moments later, the rapist finally shoved her off of him, so at least for the moment the whippings stopped. Panting, breathless, her face covered in tears and fresh sperm, Evelynn remained where she was, catching her breath and trying to deal with the pain. Unfortunately, rest was something they did not have in store for her. Hai nudged her with his foot. “Was that enough? Ready to suck now?”

Groaning, Evelynn shook her head weakly. What else could they do to her? “Suck… your… own…dick…” she spat out, slowly, one word at a time, carefully formed in English. 

A second later, she doubled over in pain a second later as his foot connected with her ribs hard. “You really want this, don’t you? Alright, then…WHO ELSE WANTS TO DP THIS WHORE?” he called out into the room and from the cheers that followed, Evelynn knew they had still not given up…

“You should ask, who doesn’t want to,” a tall, handsome man said, a smirk dancing on his lips. “She’s one of the two real prizes here. There aren’t many things I don’t want to do to this whore.” H spat on her face, his saliva almost indistinguishable on the background of cum that was already covering the woman’s cute features. “You think you’re better than us, Deeva?”

[“I’m… twice… what you are… shit stain,”] Evelynn managed to say while breathing heavily, her large tits swaying in the rhythm of her breaths. 

The man grabbed a handful of Evelynn’s hair and yanking her head back, forcing the girl to look at the rapes occurring everywhere in this damned place. And then spoke in perfect Korean. [”You think you’re better than them, too? All of them played hard to get too… now they’re nothing but pathetic fucktoys. Just a bunch of whores to rape. That all you are, too Deeva. You just haven’t realized it yet.”] 

Eve was surprised, but she recovered quickly. [“I’ll die first,”] Evelynn barked at him, her eyes blazing, her flame reignited. 

“Enough of this chit-chat!” another guy, much more impatient, interrupted. “I want to put a cock in the celebity cunt.”

“Fair enough,” the man who had been speaking to her agreed with a nod. “Grab her, boys!” With that, Evelynn renewed her struggles against the hands that were holding her. The men were in no hurry. He slowly walked around behind the girl, his hand tracing over her enticing ass. “I wonder which hole I should pick…” he said and quickly slapped her ass a couple of times.

[“Kill you, you bastard!”] Evelynn shouted, trying to take her ass away from his touch, only dimly aware that this way she was only wiggling it in an even more enticing way. [”You coward!”]

Without even acknowledging the girl’s cries, threats and curses, Robb pulled out his dick and touched the entrance to the girl’s asshole with it. He smiled seeing as it was already reddened from her previous ordeal. Everything that would made the experience more agonizing for her was a welcome addition. Without father ado, he grabbed Evelynn’s hips and rammed his cock, with one powerful thrust, as far as he could. 

[“Nooieeee!”] Evelynn wailed, her body thrashing and bucking against the hands holding her, her eyes going wide open with pain in a way that attracted only more merciless laughter. 

“Damn but you’re a hot piece of ass,” Robb said, as with short, rapid thrusts he finally managed to overcome the resistance of his victim’s clenched muscles and bury his entire dick in her tight, sore anus. He didn’t keep on fucking her however, together with the rest of the men, they lifted the screaming, kicking Evelynn, the girl’s ass still impaled on the Robb’s rock hard member. He lay down on the ground, cock still impaling her, her lithe body resting on his chest. Soon the impatient man from before was standing over her. 

With a satisfied smile he grabbed Evelynn’s knees and used them to force her legs apart, revealing her pink, swollen sex. “Ready for more dick?” he asked mockingly as he knelt between the legs, pulling out his erect cock. The member was massive, so wide that the very thought of having that monster rammed up her pussy was enough to make Evelynn cringe and breathe faster.

[“No… no…”] she whispered, again feeling her newfound resolve weaken.

”Shut up, you had your chance,” he said as he pressed his cock against Evelynn’s cuntlips, and then began to shove his way in. The massive organ caused untold agony as it was pushed inside her, stretching her already sore pussy walls. She tried to fight, kick but in her position, squeezed between two men, she had no chance. 

Robb was lying below her, his throbbing dick in her ass, while the other guy was at first kneeling over her but then lied on top of her, squeezing her between their unwashed bodies. As they both began fucking her holes in unison, they could feel her youthful body shiver with pain and revulsion with each thrust of their massive tools. Evelynn felt her will to fight, her strength, drain away with each savage thrust into her already used holes. The pain and discomfort that came with having her cunt and anus stretched around the invading cocks eventually turned into a dull, yet nonetheless equally agonizing throb and with a sickening clarity, she noticed that her ass at the very least was slowly getting used to being fucked, to have a hard cock inside it. She felt fresh tears burn in her eyes and tried to blink them away, but to no avail. 

Slowly, her screams died away into soft sobs. Evelynn felt her limbs grow heavy and her motions stop. For now, at least, the feisty popstar was well and truly defeated. She still had enough strength within her to deny them their final prize, her mouth… but for the moment, she had no further resistance within her. The men couldn’t really care less about her defeat. They thoroughly enjoyed her for what she was to them: a set of tight holes to sink their cocks in, again and again. Unlike before, this time, both men shared the effort of raping her, thrusting their cocks into her holes hard and mercilessly. She could hear them grunt and groan with utter pleasure while she sobbed between them, helpless and powerless. In a desperate attempt to not let them see her crying features, she turned her head to the side.

“What’s the matter? Didn’t you want this?” the guy fucking her cunt asked, laughing while he pumped into her pussy, his massive girth stretching her unwilling, sore cuntlips wide. He fucked her with short, but brutal strokes, loving the way they made her tits jiggle. 

[“Monsters…”] she whimpered in response, trying to voice the contempt she felt for these creatures, but her voice was almost choked with tears and little of her disgust showed. The men merely laughed, and they couldn’t even understand their words. Her tone was enough to show how devastated and defeated she was. 

For her pathetic effort, she received a harsh backhanded slap, first to her face and then to her tits. “You should be nice to us, bitch!” the man beneath her mocked. “We own your ass now, after all!” To emphasize his point, he thrust upward suddenly, burying his entire length within her rectum, tearing another short cry from her tired throat.

“Yeah… right now, we’re your gods!” the other one said, spitting in her face before he continued merrily humping away at her poor, abused body.

Evelynn did not respond, knowing that, if she opened her mouth again, she would probably start crying uncontrollably and that little shred of dignity she’d would keep. So instead she remained between them, grunting and sobbing in pain as the men had their way with her, hard cocks pounding her cunt and asshole into oblivion as the men took their sick pleasure from her body and its holes. She barely felt them grope and squeeze her tits. That agony was secondary to the awful sensations in her lower body. Back and forth, back and forth, the cocks sawed, plundering her poor holes.

The two men came almost at the same time. Before she knew it, Evelynn felt the weight of the first man lift from her, a moment before a hot spurt of cum hit her tits, followed by more and more. Seconds later, the cock in her ass began to spurt, filling her sore hole with more cum. He yelled as he came, pulling her fully down onto his cock until it was finally spent and he pushed her off of him.

“So, what now?” the Korean speaking man asked, grinning down at the abused girl. “Ready to open those sweet lips now?” 

Evelynn groaned. “Never!” she managed to spit out, the word carrying all the hate she felt for these men. 

He sighed. “Alright, then… I hoped we could play nice with you… but if you can’t see reason. Hey, Miles! Bring the gag over here.” Evelynn had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn’t seem to matter. Right now, the thought of yet another round of abuse filled her with nothing so much as the urge to die, right here and now. Nothing could make it worse.

But the universe seemed determined to grant her no mercy at all. Hands grabbed at her chin and her mouth forced open. That at least reignited some tiny bit of her resolve and she began to fight, twisting her head back and forth as something was forced between her teeth. Something made of metal. “Ok, you little whore… let’s see how you keep that mouth closed now!” Something between her teeth began to push, forcing her mouth open inch by inch, heedless of the resistance she offered.

“Hnnghooo…” she screamed as she realized what type of gag they had been talking about… one that would keep her teeth apart and her mouth open enough for a cock to go in! “Nnnnn! Stppp!” Evelynn tried to scream again as they secured the gag in place, but instead of a cry only a long wail escaped her lips. The huge ring gag held firmly, forcing her jaw open. It has been there mere seconds and already she could feel her jaw hurt and could barely imagine how it would be if it remained longer. And by now… Evelynn knew these men enough to be sure that they would be leaving it in.

“Nnnnn!” she tried to wail again, struggling against those holding her – to no avail. The only thing she managed to do is to bring more smiles and chuckles from those who were watching her plight. [“Mnnn! Klll yyy!”] Evelynn moaned again, much to the amusement of the thugs.

“You really should get used to it,” one of the men said. “Because of your ungrateful behavior, you’re gunna have to spend quite a bit of time wearing it.” As he spoke, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his own dick, holding it directly in front of Evelynn, allowing her to see in great detail the precum oozing from the tip. “By the time we’re done with you, you’ll be lucky if you can remember how to close those cocksucking lips.” 

Evelynn’s next wail was brutally cut short as without any more delay the grabbed the back of the girl’s hair and pushed his cock past the ring gag. He was tempted to facefuck the bitch right away but decided against it. As much as he needed release, he wanted the girl to feel every moment of it even more. That’s why he held his dick, buried only to one third of length, the tip dripping precum on Evelynn’s tongue. Overwhelmed by the horrible taste Evelynn tried to shake her head, move back, try anything to escape the invading organ but she was held too tightly to have even the slightest hope for the success of any such attempt… What was worse, her moves, especially shaking her head that teasing the cock, along with the pathetic muffled noises she was making aroused the man even more, with the cock growing even larger and dripping more of the vile liquid into her mouth.

She felt a wave of disgust but it wasn’t even aimed at those beasts that were abusing her but at herself… She tried her hardest to resist and what good did it bring her? She knew she couldn’t stop her from raping her but hoped at least to prevent degrading her by using her mouth… and now, after suffering terrible rape of her poor asshole, they were using her mouth anyway and in an even worse and more uncomfortable way for her. She hoped so much to be strong, to prove that she can resist someone but it was all for naught… she couldn’t spare herself, not from anything. Tears appeared in her eyes as she felt the realization of how worthless she was fall on her. She couldn’t protect herself, she was just a toy – for everyone.

Seeing tears swell in her already reddened eyes aroused her rapist even more. Laughing silently, he pushed his cock deep, burying the entire shaft in, leaving Evelynn’s head pressed against his unwashed crotch. The singer gagged as the intruding dick reached the back of her throat, her gag reflex messaging the meat to the great delight of her rapist.

“Fuck yes! I’ve been waiting for this!” he exclaimed happily, feeling her throat constrict around his cock as she gagged hard. The pain and discomfort of this intrusion made Evelynn’s eyes water again, her tears further smearing the cum on her face. “Oh yes, you little bitch… time to get a good hard cock down your throat, show you what your real place is!” Slowly, he pulled back, then slid his cock back in. Evelynn gagged once more, her predicament making it impossible to relax her throat enough to let him in without incident. She knew how to deal with her own gag reflex, how to overcome it and accept a cock down her throat, but right now, like this, it was as if she had never learned it. Around this invading dick, she gagged like a first-timer once more.

He went slow, sliding his cock back and forth at a very measured pace, gently but insistently pressing against the back of her throat every time he went in, loving the fact that she no longer could resist and had to let him in whenever he wanted. Each time he felt her lips wrap around the base of his cock, he groaned in pleasure, remaining there, lodged within her throat for a horrible while while Evelynn gagged and gargled around his cock, getting dizzy from the lack of air.

She tried to struggle, but he barely noticed, too enraptured by the sensations her tight throat provided him with, his cock leaking a steady trickle of precum into her mouth and down her throat, the taste making her stomach churn. With his weight half resting on top of her, there was no place she could go, no way to move her head to the side, nothing she could possibly do to avoid having to take the cock into her throat time and again.

“Show the cunt who’s boss!” one of the other men yelled, laughing with the others. 

“Not so tough anymore now, are you?” Another laughed.

A second later a sharp whistling parted the air and Evelynn felt the sting of a belt slap against her thighs. Reflexively, she screamed around the cock as the pain bloomed within her, the vibrations of her throat granting even more pleasure to her oral rapist.

“Ah, fuck, this foreplay… time to pound that hole!” the man in her mouth finally decided… and then began to ram his cock down Evelynn’s throat at a manic pace, from one moment to the next, catching her completely by surprise. His balls slapped her chin as he drove in with a jackhammer’s force, now fully ruining any chance she might have had of getting used to the intrusion.

“Grlllgh… glllgh!” Evelynn gargled as the cock slammed into her, rocking her head back and forth, the tip pushing in and out of her constricting, massaging throat, cutting off her breath again and again and again. Dizziness accompanied the nausea that filled her at this abuse. Her struggles grew even weaker and weaker while she got facefucked for the first time since this nightmare had begun. Luckily for her, he could not last that long and soon, she felt his cock expand just as he pulled back, spraying the inside of her mouth with his disgusting seed. Evelynn gagged at the taste of his sperm, but there was little she could do as he filled her mouth with a prodigious dose of cum.

“Drink my cum, bitch… drink it all!” He slapped her face, and then grabbed her chin to keep her from turning her head. That way, she had no other choice but to swallow, not if she wanted to keep on breathing and get rid of the awful taste on her tongue. Crying and hating herself for it, she began to work her throat, gulping down the cum in two large globs, retching each time she felt it slide down her throat, sore after the brutal fucking it had just received. Sighing in pleasure, her rapist stood up, leaving her alone… only for her to hear the most awful words she could imagine.

“I’m next!”

Soon, she was completely used up. Crying, sobbing, fucked in all three holes, Evelynn was covered in cum, painting her face, her tits. In the middle of the three girls being raped, she suffered horribly for her resistance, for her defiance… and for the sheer pleasure of the men taking her. 


	7. First Day - Ahri (2/2) – John Drake's Stories

Over and over, the horde of men fucked her face. Shoving their cocks down past her lips and down her neck, holding her hair and coating her face and body with their disgusting cum. Her full lips were long since inflamed and bruised, swollen by all of the cocks that were shoved down her throat… the very sight kept inspiring more and more than to take their turn. It wasn’t the only ideas they were getting, either… watching her tits sway with each thrust, the cum dripping down onto her skirt and slicking it down to her legs gave them plenty of other ideas of how to abuse her body, but so far she had been spared. The other girls weren’t so fortunate… even though the men pounding into her face over and over she saw glimpses of the horror show befalling her bandmates. 

Right after the last man had finished using her face, the bald black man knelt down next to her. Over the last half hour, she had heard his name was Michael. “Listen, whore… you want to live through this? You aren’t doing good enough of a job. I was sure you were just nervous, but it turns out, you can’t suck cock for shit. So if you don’t start putting some effort into it…” He lifted one one hand, and showed Ahri what he carried… a huge, metal ring with leather straps on either side.

If there was any chance Ahri might not have known what it was, those doubts were removed by looking over at Evelynn. Her heart broke to see her. “No…” Ahri’s friend and… mentor… was being held as she still tried to struggle, her jaws held wide open by a very similar ring gag. Already a man was fucking her face as if it was her pussy and a line of other guys was forming behind him.

“If you don’t want that to be you,” Michael said, “You better start acting like the whore you are. If we shove this into your moth, we’ll be leaving it there at least the rest of the night. I know you can do it,” he threatened with an ominous grin. 

“Y-yes…” Ahri choked out, her spirit sinking, feeling impossibly degraded already. Now the men expected her to degrade herself further. She wanted to fight, to refuse, to do anything but make herself a toy for their amusement… to be like Eve. But she saw what was happening to Eve. 

There were worse fates than being so ashamed she wanted to die. She could actually be dead.

“Good”, Michael said, practically shoving his cock into her face. “Then go ahead. And don’t be a lazy slut… I want some enthusiasm! Start by licking it!” Still holding the back of her head, he slapped her lips with the engorged shaft, making her cringe underneath her cum-mask. With trembling lips, Ahri leaned forward, sticking out her tongue, the tip severing the strands of sperm connecting her lips. The cock stood straight directly in front of her, large and intimidating. She hated these men, hated what they wanted her to do, but she had no choice. Not if she did not want to end up like Eve. 

Eve…

She couldn’t help but keep flicking her eyes over to the pink haired girl every time she could. It was horrible to watch, but she couldn’t look away. She was suffering horribly, wretching and gagging and screaming as she was fucked in all three of her holes at once, battered between the three rapists. She wanted to make it stop. Would have done anything for the men if only they would stop it… but they didn’t want her money. They had made that abundantly clear. She had nothing to offer them… nothing they wouldn’t take otherwise.

“Start with the balls,” Michael barked, lifting his cock slightly to expose his large, hairy balls. Ahri whinced, but forced herself to calm down, trying her best to ignore the waves of nausea that overcame her. She just… needed to not… think… about what she was doing. Cum dripped from her face, running down her features in disgustingly slow drops, dangling from her chin in thick strands. She hated every single moment of this… and her own powerlessness made her disgust even stronger.

Leaning forward, she noticed that Michael’s hand merely prevented her from moving away. He did not steer her, wanting her to do everything on her own, to fully force her to join in her own degradation. “Finally the chink bitch is learning,” Michael said when her tongue touched his sweaty, smelly balls, licking over it rather clumsily, bathing them in her saliva while she shuddered and gagged at the taste. She gagged but kept up her efforts. “I’ve had better… but she’s not bad. When she tries,” Michael mocked, but he did not stop her.

Ahri tried her best to please him, given her horror at what was happening to her and her starkly limited knowledge, lapping at his balls with clumsy eagerness to avoid further punishment. His impatient sighs soon showed that she wasn’t really managing to perform well. “Boring… lick the shaft!” He slapped her lightly, presenting his erect cockhead to her. 

Again, Ahri did as she was told, running her tongue along the shaft, up and down, slurping on it, but lacking true enthusiasm. She did not want this, did not want to learn the first thing about how to lick a cock… and it showed. “Keep the gag nearby. She might need it after all,” he said calmly, the words making her stop and stare up in fear. That, above all things, she did not want. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught another peek at Eve, drooling freely around the gag as her throat slammed by a new cock. The older popstar’s cheeks were red with effort and the cock of the man fucking her face was creating a huge, visible bulge in her throat.

“You really can’t do any better?” Michael barked angrily. He glared down at her, obviously still unsatisfied. She tried to imagine it. It wasn’t as if the feeling of her warm mouth on his cock wasn’t arousing and he sure would be content enough with just fucking her throat… but he expected a real blowjob. Not the shit he was giving. She didn’t know how to bring pleasure to a man or have any desire to, and the first moment she did something right she quickly broke it off.

“Maybe you’ll do a better job of deepthroating,” Michael snarled. “Take it deep now…” 

Ahri blinked, unsure how she was supposed to do what he asked. She tried to move her head forward, to envelope more of his cock but as soon as she took half of the meat in, her gag reflex kicked in, preventing her to go any further. “Yeah, that’s nice,” Michael groaned, feeling her unwilling gagging throat caress his cock. “But you still. Aren’t. Doing. It!” he yelled down at the crying Korean. Ahri tried, she really tried to comply. She pushed her head as much as she could, but simply couldn’t bring herself to swallow the cock.

Finally, Michael seemed to realize that it wasn’t going to happen. He rapidly yanked his dick out of her mouth. “This is pointless. Slut can’t suck.”

“Thank… thank… you…” Ahri gasped, still fighting for breath, grateful that at least for the time being the assault on her mouth had been postponed… but she couldn’t be more wrong. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her neck and when she opened her mouth to cry the ring gag was jammed into her mouth, holding her mouth open wide, open for anyone to use. “Ghhh… Nnnnn…” Ahri tried to plead or beg, her face already becoming red as she felt her jaw being held open.

“Much, much better,” she heard Michael say as he stepped back in front of her, his spit-slathered cock glistening in the dim light. His hands roughly grabbed her head, holding it in place as he put the head of his massive dick against her lips, now held open by the gag. “Pay attention whore… maybe you’ll learn something,” he laughed. Ahri, already breathing rapidly in fear, felt his grip tighten even more and then he pushed forward. His cock slid deeply into her mouth, pushing against the back of her throat and driving deeper, overcoming the meager resistance of her throat and sending her into a gagging fit. 

“Gll…grlg…” she retched from deep within her throat, attempting to pull back. Her throat stretched around his shaft while Michael gleefully pushed deeper, quickly drilling his cock more deeply than she’d managed to take it before. To her shocked surprise, Ahri suddenly found her airway completely blocked by the cock once again, furthering her panic even more. He had fucked her throat like this before… but before, at least she had been able to defend herself. It would have cost her dearly, but she could have tried to bite rather than suffocate to death. Now she was helpless while Michael thoroughly enjoyed her unwilling attentions, her gagging throat massaging his cock in the most pleasing ways. 

“I’m honestly shocked she’s so incompetent,” Michael mused, pulling back just far enough to allow her to take a quick breath before slamming his length down her gullet again. “How does a popstar not know how to suck a cock properly? There’s just no proper education for starlets these days.” He laughed, watching Ahri’s eyes tear up while the poor girl gargled helplessly around his shaft.

“Maybe we could change that,” another man chimed in, gesturing over to where Kai’sa was sucking a cock without a gag. “Looks like there is at least one qualified whore on site.”

“Oh I think that’s inevitable,” Michael said, not once stopping his assault on Ahri’s gagging throat, slamming his cock into her with ever-greater speed. “We’ll have to make sure all these cunts are well trained before he sell them.” His balls slapped against her chin, already slick with her drool. “We’ll have the competent ones teach the idiots like this blonde k-pop bimbo… though I’m not sure if this whore can learn a thing.” Michael grinned as he watched the desperate, crying blonde take his cock, helpless to prevent the invasion of her throat as he trembled and gargled so sweetly.

“Speaking of being fucked… I think she has the last untouched holes here. Let’s get her on all fours and fix that.” 

“Agreed,” Michael replied, and suddenly Ahri’s mouth was free of cock. Her relief lasted less than a moment as she felt strong hands grabbing her, forcing her to the floor, raising her ass high and before she knew it she was on all fours. Even distracted by the screaming, her gagging, her humiliation, Ahri had heard the conversation… the popstar knew exactly what was in store for her. Her luck had run out… it was time for her to join her friends. Her body would be fucked without any thought given to her comfort of pleasure, raped as if she was some celebrity fucktoy…

Which, to these men, was all she was was.

She felt a hand caressing her ass in an almost gentle way, admiring her curves… before pushing up two fingers up her dry pussy. “Mmmm!” she moaned in discomfort, the only effect being her drooling even more through the gag forcing her jaw wide open. “Nnnn!” she tried again as the men kept pumping his fingers into her, before finally pinching the insides of her cunt hard and withdrawing his hand.

She knew what was going to happen next. “Nnnn! Plssss!” she tried to beg, shaking her head fervently. 

“Shut up whore… your mouth had better uses.” Michael stepped back up to her, grabbing the pretty blonde’s hair and holding it still as his cock approached her opened but unwilling mouth.

“Nnnn- glllurk!” Ahri’s pitiful attempts at pleading were cut off short as the cock was pushed passed her lips, smearing its precum once again all over her tongue, as Michael began fucking her face once again… and even then the unfortunate Ahri was all too aware of a second cock that began rubbing against her pussy lips. “Nnnnn!” she moaned once again, against the cock moving in her mouth.

“Let’s get started…” a voice said from behind her, making a chill go down her spine. “Here it goes, whore!” With no further warning, the man grabbed her hips and pushed his hard dick into her pussy.

“Aaaaaa!” Ahri’s wail was long and pitiful despite the gag and the cock in her mouth, her warm breath caressing the man in her mouth.

“Damn, this whore is tight! I think she’s a virgin man!” the second rapist grunted as he pushed once again, causing another muffled scream escape Ahri’s mouth and making her tits move in the rhythm of his push. Even though he pushed hard, the cunt was so delightfully tight that he managed to bury his meat only halfway in. He wasn’t going to surrender though. With short rapid thrusts, he began fucking the poor popstar, determined to see his entire dick rammed into her young and dry fuckhole.

Virgin. Ahri didn’t think of herself as a virgin, but she guessed she was, as far as the man was concerned. She never had slept with one of them… her pussy had been unused that way. She hadn’t even thought of it. Now she wished that she had broken her cherry at some point… if only to avoid giving these monsters the pleasure. It meant nothing to her, either way.

Her rapists were having the time of their lives. Each time Michael’s companion thrust into Ahri’s cunt, her entire body rocked forward, impaling her poor throat farther on his cock, forcing scream after scream from her throat, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through his dick. Meanwhile, he was forcing the last few inches of his length into her with another powerful thrust, her canal snugly gripping his rapetool. “I love me some young cunt, man. Especially slant cunt. Hands down they make the best fucktoys.”

“Yeah… though most of them are not exactly good at it.” Michael growled. “This bitch is going to need some education in how to use her body before she can make us some money. He kept fucking her throat in rhythm with his comrade, making sure that she always had both cocks fully impaling her at the same time. Ahri did not really wasn’t paying attention to their words. The pain in her cunt and her gag reflex going into overdrive, robbing her of any care for her environment despite the frantic wish for this torment to stop.

“That’s fine… the process of teaching her will be a pleasant one,” her rapist chuckled. 

“Her throat has some natural talent, though. Dunno how good she’ll be at singing after this though…” Michael laughed as he continued ramming his cock all the way into Ahri’s spasming throat, listening to her gargle around it. Now that her airway was completely blocked, the poor girl was panicking again, trying to pull back from his length, but his comrade’s thrusts and Michael’s tight grip did not let her. “Oh no, you little bitch… no shying away this time.” Michael snickered at her feeble attempts to save herself. “The cock stays where it is until we both cum!”

He made good on his threat, keeping his massive dick where it was, being massaged by her gagging throat while she slowly felt her consciousness slip away from her while the other man pumped into her cunt wildly. “No going to sleep on us!” Michael warned, pulling back his cock just a bit to let her breathe and delivering a massive slap to her cheek. “You’re supposed to be learning something here!” 

The mockery and pain only served to increase her weeping even further, and it was her pain and misery that brought both men over the edge. First, Michael jammed his length down her throat again, shooting a massive load right down her gullet, forcing the crying girl to swallow or choke. She both did in equal measure, a wave of cum floating down her chin since she could not close her mouth. A second later the rapist behind her came as well, shooting his entire load into her tight cunt and watching in delight as she shuddered at the awful sensation.

“Next up?” Michael asked, moving out the way for the next man…


	8. Second Day - Two is Company

Eventually the men finished with the captive popstars… for the moment, anyway. Too weak to move on their own accord, the four Korean girls were forced to their feet and half walked, half dragged to one corner of the basement of the broken down country club… obviously once a storage room of some kind. They were pushed into a dirty, small floor at the end of which a metal staircase led down into the darkness. “Get moving, cunts!” one man yelled, the voice followed by the familiar sound of a belt hitting skin and a pained, half-sobbing yelp. They were pushed onward, towards the staircase and down. None of them wore any clothing anymore, but one by one the men held them in place while they tied them up, gagged them, and then left them trembling, sobbing and frightened in the makeshift cage. 

The four girls looked at each other with terrified eyes. Ahri especially looked like she wanted to try to comfort the others, but she could barely move… much less speak. Each of them knew that their ordeal wasn’t over… not even close. They could do little but hope that some of their followers would realize what had happened, that the police would be able to find their bus and save them. But after what they had been through today… even that hope seemed dim and fading. 

Naked, scared, and helpless, the women faded in and out of sleep. They often awoke with a jerk at the slightest noise, afraid the men were coming back to use them again. They’d be back eventually, they knew it. They could hear them elsewhere in the building… moving around, laughing, drinking, relaxing. Bruised, bloodied and covered in dried cum and blood, the women were still at the mercy of the criminals who had had them kidnapped. 

Ahri couldn’t help but blame herself for all of this… she had brought the others here on tour. They wouldn’t even be a K/DA to be kidnapped if she hadn’t brought all the girls together. The metal felt cool to her feet and an uncomfortable chill surrounded her as she lay on the concrete ground. The other girls, naked just as Ahri was, shivered as well. It was probably intentional on the part of their captors, to keep them as uncomfortable as possible. Among other things, she thought as she felt her nipples stiffen painfully in response to the cold.

All four girls jumped up when the door banged open. Akali and Kai’sa pushed against the floor, curling as small against one of the walls as they could, their eyes wide and panicked. Evelynn turned to glare at the man like she was trying to melt him with her gaze, but the effect was greatly reduced by the open mouth gag she still had crammed into her mouth. Ahri tried to shrink into herself as much as possible. 

The man who walked into the room first was a mountain of a man… one of the ones who had dragged Akali away when this nightmare had just begun. Ahri had heard him called King, and the others seemed to defer to him… it looked to her like he was the one in charge. Others followed in behind him, but stayed behind him as he stood in the middle of the room, looking at the naked girls one after the other. “Now listen up bitches… I know you understand me. By now, even vapid, airhead slut like you realize what you are to us… pieces of fuckmeat! You are our toys until we find buyers for the four of you… but you are going to entertain us all first. I’d tell you what we expect you to do, but showing you is more fun anyway, so no real need to go through it all.” The men in the room all chuckled darkly at that.

Ahri pressed her body against Evelynn’s, seeking what comfort she could find in his hellhole. It wasn’t much. Both of them… all four of them, really… were horribly sore and still partially covered with cum, making the group a truly pathetic sight. “But first thing is first… I don’t much relish fucking a sewer.” He looked around at the men. “Get them upstairs.” 

Men came in, two to a girl. Evelynn tried to fight them off, but with her hands bound behind her back, she could do almost nothing… but that didn’t stop them from slugging her in the stomach anyway. “Cut it out, whore!” a man snarled as Ahri tried to reach the gasping diva and comfort her. One by one, the four were forced up, to pad across the cold floor on bare feet and back up the stairs. Bright sunlight flooded in through the holes in the ceiling and the broken windows… had it really been a whole day already? The men marched them into the old locker room where Akali had been raped the previous day, shoving them all into the middle of the room as one picked up a hose attached to the water supply.

Apparently that still worked. He aimed the hose at the grouped up girls and grinned madly for a second before unleashing the water on them. All of them screamed through the gags as the torrent of ice-cold water hit their bodies. The man ‘cleaning’ them kept the hose on them for some time, switching between the four korean girls at random, loving the reactions of those young bodies exposed to the elements. Finally, when he decided that the last drops of cum were cleaned, he turned the water off.

He stepped back, watching as the girls, overcame by the cold began to shiver and tremble. And that made only what was going to happen even better. “Grab who ever you want,” King said from the door. “Have some fun, guys. Just don’t break the toys.”

* * *

Kai’sa was pushed forward by two men, not even bothering to hold her… just sending her staggering in a direction until she all but ran into a group of men surrounding a very frightened and clearly disgusted Ahri, groping the pop-queen’s body, squeezing her tits and her ass, pushing fingers into her unwilling cunt, drawing soft, agonized gasps and squeals from the teen as one of them ripped the gag out of her mouth.

Kai’sa went still, hoping she would be overlooked by the men intrigued by their currently fucktoy. She felt horrible for the young singer… but she was the reason they were here, and it was better Ahri than her. Ahri shivered, clearly just as much afraid as she was revolted. Every hair on her body stood on edge and she tried to move away from their questing fingers and groping hands, but no matter where she turned, there was already another man. Some of them had taken their cocks out, the leaking heads rubbing against her hips and ass.

One of the men backhanded her hard enough to send her to the floor. “Time you did some work for once in your life, K-slut,” he growled. Stay on your knees, bitch!” Ahri, still stunned by the sudden smack, could do little else but obey, staring at a multitude of cocks in front of her. The man, a guy she vaguely remembered as being called Mike, grabbed her chin and said, “Now you’re going to use these sweet hands to jerk us all off… and when we cum, you better aim it at your whore’s face, is that clear?!”

Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Ahri’s left hand and forced her fingers around his throbbing erection. When Ahri did nothing except hold her hand where it was, he slapped her again. “Stroke it, you dumb bitch! I know you speak English, so don’t fuck with me chink. Don’t pretend like you don’t know what to do…”

In fact, Ahri had only the vaguest idea, hesitating again before slowly starting to clumsily move her hand back and forth on the cock. “That’s better… but still not good!” He slapped her again, though that did little to help with her clumsiness. Nevertheless, the display was arousing enough for another man to grab her other hand and place it around his cock, watching as the young girl began the hated task of stroking it.

“Hey, tits,” Mike yelled at Kai’sa. “You want us to start whipping you again? Come over here… Give her some encouragement.”

The beautiful dancer jumped when he looked over at her, but she knew the degrading nickname was for her. The tiny flash of anger she felt at the degrading treatment was immediately overwhelmed by her terror of being hurt again, and she hurried over and knelt down behind Ahri, her tits pressed against her lead singer’s back. Her hands slid around the shuddering blonde, one cupping Ahri’s left tit, the other sliding further down. [“Please,”] Kai’sa whispered, “Please… Just do what they want, Ahri…”]

“No fucking gook-speak,” Mike growled, raising his hand and enjoying the way Kai’sa flinched away, her eyes wide as saucers. He grinned at her. “English, cunt!”

“Ahri, just please make them happy,” she said in her birth tongue.

For a moment there a number of feelings flashed on Ahri’s face, finally replaced by disgust by what she is forced to do for those beasts. She slowly kept sliding her hands up and down the lengths of the men. One of the men began taking of his belt and coiling it… something Kai’sa couldn’t help but notice. Squealing, she pressed herself completely against Ahri’s back, rubbing her tits against the singer in the hope of appeasing the men. “Ahri, open your legs…” she begged.

“Yeah,” Mike laughed. “Finger fuck the whore.”

“I’m not…” Ahri started to protest but she was silenced as he slapped her again.

“You’re not what? A whore?” said a voice from the door. King had walked into the room and was leaning against the door, pleased. “She has a point. Whores can say no. She can’t. No, what you are is a singer… so why don’t you sing for us?”

Ahri looked up at him. “What?” she exclaimed. A single tear dripped won her face to cover her trembling lip.

“I’ve been listening to your single… it’s all over the radio. We have a real talented slut with us… and I think you should sing for us while you grip that pair of microphones. Of course, if you refuse, we can make you sing a different way…” 

Two men raised their belts with grins.

Kai’sa was quick to interrupt. “Do it, Ahri. For the love of god, please… do it…” She slid her hand entirely between her friend’s legs and pushed two fingers into her cunt… and in her haste, she wasn’t gentle about it. 

They slid in deep, giving her no time to adjust or prepare. Deep. Without giving her any time. “Owww,”, Ahri whimpered, feeling the intrusion all too keenly in her sore pussy. 

Kai’sa tried to pull back, but one of the men behind her grabbed her arm, stopping her. “No, slut… just like that. Or we’ll hurt you, instead.” 

The dancer sobbed. “Sorry Ahri…” Kai’sa whispered. Desperate to keep herself from behing hurt or fucked again, she immediately began to roughly slam her fingers into her cunt, fucking her tender pussy at a hard and fast pace that had her leader and mentor cringing in pain. 

“You’re still not singing,” King observed. “You can be a singer, or you can be a piece of fuckmeat who is going to get all her holes stuffed with cock againif she doesn’t cooperate! Pick one…” 

“Yeah, otherwise we can always fuck your ass again, if you prefer…” another man casually mentioned. That was something Ahri would do almost anything to avoid. She was still sore from the brutal rapes she had suffered during the day before, and she was certain she just couldn’t take another.

Sighing, hating herself for complying with their demands, Ahri took a deep breath and began to sing. Her voice was choked in places, and she couldn’t keep herself from sobbing and interrupting the flow, but she did her best.

“So keep your eyes on me now… Mueoseul bodeun johahal goya… Daheul su eomneun level… sniff… Nawa daegyeol weonhan neol hwanshinhae. We got it all in our hands now… So can you handle what we’re all about? We’re so…” she sobbed. “Tough, Not scared to show you up… Can you feel the rush now?”

In her distraction suffering and singing, Ahri hadn’t realized that she had lost her grip on the cocks for a moment. A split second later, Mike hit her so hard she saw stars swim before her eyes. “What did I tell you, you useless cunt? Don’t! Ever! Stop!” Again, he backhanded her brutally until Ahri, her face red, her eyes swimming with tears, grabbed the cocks again and resumed her clumsy attempts at jerking the men off.

“And don’t stop singing,” King reminded her. 

Ahri’s singing voice was filled with gasps as Kai’sa sawed her fingers in and out of her raw cunt and her head swam from the pain of the slaps, but she continued. “Ain’t nobody bringing us down, down, down, down, down, down… They could try but we’re gonna wear the crown.” She swallowed her tears as Kai’sa pinched one of her nipples, which the men hadn’t directly told her to do, but that the dancer was clearly hoping would please them.

“You could go another round, round, round, round, round, round, round… Wish you luck but you’re not bringing us down. We go hard… ‘Til we get it, get it, We go hard… We so in it, in it, We pop stars… Only winning, winning now.” Sob. “Ain’t nobody bringing us down, down, down, down…”

As she finished the verse, she yanked on the cock in her hand. Mike was obviously aroused enough to cum. Grunting, he yelled at her over her singing, “I’m cumming… I’m fucking cumming you slut… aim it at your face!” Ahri hesitated, hoping that he would just cum and be done with it, but he grabbed her wrist and forced her hand up, his cockhead right in front of her just like the microphone would be as it began to spray her cute features with his sperm. Thick drops landed on her nose, a long line splattering across her left cheek and another thick drop landing on her upper lip, sliding lazily over her pretty lips, leaving a strand of slimy cum between them as it made its way onto her chin to dangle from there disgustingly.

The second man, Ken she though, looked over at Mike, who was sighed in satisfaction, and shook his head in disgust. “How can you cum from this? This fucking bitch is boring me to death!” He grabbed Ahri’s chin, eliciting a surprised gasp from the young singer. “You are going to learn and quick! Stick out your fucking tongue!”

Disgusted, Ahri did as she was told, her glare still a mix of nausea and anger. She knew she had to obey, if she did not want another cock to slam into her ass again… but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. Parting her lips, Ahri shuddered as her tongue broke the strand of cum between them, tasting the sticky liquid. The blonde K-pop star stuck out her tongue for the men to see, shame creeping up onto her cheeks in a red blush.

“Now keep it out there and rub my cock over it. Don’t lick it, just rub the head over it,” he spat, slapping her cum-stained cheek lightly. Turning to Kai’sa, who shivered again at his gaze alone, he said “This whore doesn’t know anything… you tell her what to do. And shove a third finger into that useless excuse for a cunt.” 

“Ugh…” Ahri gave a small moan as she felt third finger enter her pussy. Kai’sa’s hands were slender, but it did not matter much…inside of Ahri’s abused hole they felt as if they were made of fire. Each time the trembling dancer pushed them in, it made her flinch in pain. Still, Ahri had to concentrate hard enough to obey the commands she was given… and from the way King was glaring at her, he still expected her to sing. As much as she hated it, she was willing to trade away some of her pride and dignity if it meant postponing being raped again. 

Guiding Ken’s cock with her delicate hands, she began rubbing it against her tongue, still sticking out as if she was licking an ice-cream cone. Even despite her efforts being classified as ‘pathetic’ by Ken, the pitiful situation of the popstar, combined with the sight of the reluctant but obedient and terrified Kai’sa forcefully pumping the girl’s pussy was enough to make the man’s cock glisten and ooze with precum… a fact which Ahri become all too soon as she felt its horrid taste while the cock was rubbed against her tongue.

And between licks, she choked out the words to her song… the single that had put her new band on the map that now tasted like poison on her tongue, worse than the rapist’s cock.

“So keep your eyes on me now… Mueoseul bodeun johahal… slurp… goya… gag… We’re so tough, Not scared to show you up… sob… Can you feel the rush now? Ain’t nobody bringing us…”

The sound of a whip crashing down ended the song… but it wasn’t on Ahri. Kai’sa screamed. “I thought I told you to tell the whore what to do,” Ken snarled at Kai’sa, who flinched at the attention. “Next time you make me repeat myself, you’re going find your bonds replaced with barbed wire.” 

Kai’sa gulped, her eyes still fixed down. Her hand was still pumping, fingers with long nails digging into the soft flesh of the insides of Ahri’s pussy. “Ahri… you better put both your hands on him…” She started speaking, her voice quiet but with her mouth near Ahri’s ears, the korean girl girl could hear each humiliating word.

“Hold his balls in one of your hands,” Kai’sa said and seeing as Ahri hesitated she gave her slight encouragement by pushing her fingers harder into the girl’s pussy. If the girl didn’t do as she was told, the dancer had no doubt that they would punish her. She felt ashamed of hurting Ahri by choice… but she was desperate to avoid that fate herself. 

“Ugh…” Ahri yelped as sharp pain erupted from her pussy, thankfully not seeming to notice that Kai’sa had done anything different. She did, however, do her best to comply, her one hand wrapping around Ken’s balls, wrinkling her nose at the feeling of them.

“Gently!” Kai’sa spat out, terrified she would squeeze too hard and get her beaten or killed. “Now keep massaging them… like… like you would do to Evel…” She cut off, swallowed her words. She knew the secret. “Like you would do to your own clit, when you play with yourself.” She swallowed nervously again. “You… have masturbated, right Ahri?” 

None of the men raping Ahri and Kai’sa seemed to notice the near slip… but across the room King narrowed his eyes. What had that been about? He meant to find out. 

Ahri’s face flushed crimson, but her hand began to caress Ken’s balls, rubbing in gentle, circular loops. “Ain’t nobody bringing us down, down, down…” With the tip of the cock rubbing against her lips and tongue, with each moment being pushed a bit further, Ahri realized all too well that her modesty meant nothing to these men, except for one more thing to use to humiliate her, break her… hurt her. 

Ken groaned and nodded to Kai’sa. “That’s much better. You make a good mentor for others whores, chink slut.” He paused a second, then grinned and nodded to a man who brought the belt down on her back again, making her scream again. “I just gave you a compliment… what do you say?”

“Thank you!” she all but shouted. “Thank you thank you thank you. I exist to please you, thank you.” Kai’sa sobbed out the words, going over the top, anything to prevent another stroke… it hurt so badly on her sensitive skin. 

Ahri shuddered, disgusted and horrified by how far the other girl had sunk. What had they done to her? It terrified her to think that she might end up like that… right now she was disgusted and terrified and angry and humiliated, but she wasn’t a frightened wreck the way Kai’sa already was… but what about after today? Tomorrow? After what they had already gone through, she was not sure she could take another day of this.

And besides… wasn’t she obeying already like the whore they said she was? Here she was, kneeling, naked, her face covered in sperm, her tongue out, rubbing some rapist’s cock over her tongue while kneading his balls with her other hand… a disgusting cock. Shame rose red on her cheeks, but she did not stop… Ahri wished she was brave enough to stop, but she wasn’t.

Kai’sa’s hand kept on pumping, her fingers sending jolt after jolt of burning pain through Ahri’s lower body. The broken dancer leaned forward again and spoke into her friend’s ear. “Squeeze his shaft harder than that… but not much more…” 

Ahri did as she was told, slowly tightening her grip on Ken’s cock while rubbing the leaking head back and forth across her quivering tongue, her stomach wracked by waves of nausea at the awful taste of the engorged cock.

“She’s a quick learner,” Ken muttered, fully enjoying the sensation. He’d been part of grabbing and selling other women before… no one as famous or as hot as these sluts, but plenty of other sexy pieces of ass. Compared to some of the others girls once they were trained, this slut was still terribly clumsy, but the look of misery and pain on her face as she did something she abhorred to do while being tormented by another slave was more than making up for it. He felt himself close to cumming and knew it would not be much longer. 

His gaze fell upon Kai’sa again, who was fully engrossed in her task of fingering Ahri’s cunt and groping at the other girl’s tits. “Make sure she keeps it all in her mouth!” He barked and, to Ahri’s relief, Kai’sa withdrew her fingers from her aching cunt. The slavegirl’s hand rose to close around her neck, which made the petite girl tense up in fear, but Kai’sa did not close her grip. 

The disgusting taste flooded her mouse as the flow of precum increase, and then was abruptly replaced by a flood of seed that flowed over her tongue and into her mouth, Ken’s cock spurting torrent after torrent, painting her tongue and the inside of her mouth white. Ahri immediately gagged as the taste overwhelmed her, reflexively trying to spit the cum out. Before she could, however, Kai’sa’s other hand came up, clamping over her mouth while the slavegirl’s grip on her throat tightened. “They… want you to keep it in your mouth”, Kai’sa whispered to her, “Do you hear me Ahri? Don’t swallow… do you understand?”

Ahri, still suffering from retching and gagging, managed to nod, but Kai’sa did not release her grip. She did not want to take the risk. If Ahri swallowed or spit out the cum, they would both be punished. 

King grinned to himself. This was well in hand. Time to check on some of the others whores. He turned and left the room, leaving Ken giving more instructions. “Now, sweet Ahri… why don’t you thank Kai’sa for all her hard work teaching you to be a good piece of fuckmeat… give her a kiss…

Kai’sa started to move around her, but as she did one of the men kicked her feet out from under her, forcing her to hands and knees while they pushed the gagging and heaving popstar to the same position. “Kiss her, slut,” someone ordered.

Ahri didn’t need to be told twice. If it offered at least some chance to get herself rid of the horrible taste filling her mouth, she was almost eager to do it. Slowly she opened her mouth and Kai’sa, afraid that further delay would anger the men even more, kissed her hard on the lips, pushing her tongue into Ahri’s mouth, taking and tasting the sperm held in the girl’s mouth.

She kept on kissing Ahri as the latter returned the kiss, ashamed of what she was doing but determined to get rid of the cum… and she had to admit, Ahri was a good kisser. It shouldn’t surprise her. Ahri’s eyes were closed tight as the girl tried to imagine that she was just kissing someone, that the men weren’t here, that her mouth wasn’t full of cum… The two girls kissed, obvlivious to what was around them. Each time their mouse broke contact even a little, a line of cum drizzled from between their lips to paint their chins. 

Behind then, a man had his cock out, kneeling behind Kai’sa. Without a warning to the beautiful dancer he grabbed Kai’sa’s hips and drove his cock into her cunt, pushing hard. Then he withdrew a bit and rammed the entire length of the meat in.

“Ugh… UGH!” those soft muffled moans were all the reaction Kai’sa gave, apart from the way her beautiful body shivered feeling the hated intrusion. She did not stop the kiss for one moment, even as the man found his rhythm and began fucking her cunt in earnest, already being so aroused that he wanted just the release, to fuck her as hard as he could and dump his load inside her fuckhole.

Meanwhile another man was behind Ahri, grabbing her hips and pulling to him, placing her in position. He also put his cock at the entrance of her pussy, taking few moment to rub it against her pussy lips. “Here it comes, whore!” he said as he pushed.

“Ah… Ugh… Ahhh…” Ahri moaned into Kai’sa’s mouth, feeling blazing pain erupt in her abused fuckhole as he pushed. Then she screamed. “Aieeee!” the blonde singer finally broke her kiss, screaming wild as the man managed to wrestle his entire cock into her extremely tight and sore pussy. As she shouted, spit and sperm landed on the dancer’s face but soon the man raping her grabbed a handful of Kai’sa’s hair and forced her mouth again towards Ahri.

“Nnnn… mpfff…” Ahri moaned as her slim body bucked and rocked to the rhythm of the man’s brutal thrusts, each push causing more and more pain spread from her abused pussy. Kai’sa did her best to silence the new girl, her tongue getting into Ahri’s mouth, her own lips silencing the petite girl even as she moaned at her own rape, just praying that they wouldn’t lose interest and start hitting her again…

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the broken down building, a different sort of abuse was beginning as the other two popstars were dragged there together. The beautiful Evelynn fought fiercely for each step, kicking so furiously that she basically had to be carried… which just gave a good excuse for them to feel her up. Akali, perhaps inspired by the legendary Siren but more likely horrified and desperate to avoid her own fate, fought nearly as fiercely. Her gag had been taken out while Evelynn still wore her open ring, so she lashed out with her tongue, alternatively cursing and begging in Korean… which none of them understood. 

As brave and furious as they were, none of them was a match to the lust of so many men. Soon they were tossed to the hard floor of an old parlor, Akali giving a soft wail of pain. Evelynn’s immediately tried to rise, trying to curse through her own gag… it burned, still stretching her jaw too wide. After hours and hours of wearing it, it felt as if her entire face of on fire and each attempt to scream made it even worse… but she was afraid that with what was in store for her, she won’t be able to contain her screams very long. 

Six men circled the two women, watching as Akali tried to crawl towards Evelynn for what little mutual comfort the two of them could provide to one another. comfort the unruly girl. As arousing as this could be for them, this time they had something different in mind. Not allowing any such gesture of sympathy, one of the men grabbed Akali’s leg by her ankle and dragged her away from the singer, Akali’s big tits scraping the floor as she cried.

‘Missed me, whore?’ the men asked the rapper. Akali did, of course… she would remember Sam’s face until the day she died… the first man to brutally rape her dry asshole. and at that instant Akali recognized the voice of Sam, the accursed driver who brought them to this place. “Listen bitch… Honestly, we just were going to fuck you again… but you had to fight. Probably learned it from this older bitch,” he hissed as he kicked as Evelynn, making her let out a low groan. “And when you fought, well… you pissed us off. So now you’ll get fucked, she’ll get fucked, and you’re going to get punished for your isolance. So later, you can thank the whore for making your life all the harder.” 

Evelynn tried to respond, to curse and yell at them, but with the gag still in place, all that came out was a weak howling, followed by another few drops of saliva that leaked over her stretched lips. Akali barely understood them, but it was enough to get the horrifying gist of it. [”Don’t do this,”] the young rapper protested, but she was quickly silenced by a backhanded slap to her face from Sam. 

“Shut the fuck up, you cunt! No one speaks your shitty language.” the driver yelled at her, grabbing her hips and dragging her onto all fours. 

Akali, knowing what was to come now, tried to struggle and escape, but just as she wanted to get up, Sam pressed her back down, and one of the other men used the opportunity to step onto Akali’s hands, crushing them flat to the ground and ripping another pained scream from the youngest of the popstars. “You’ll stay right where you are!” he hissed, applying more of his weight, sending flares of pain through her hands. 

“Now, back to you,” one of the other men, a brute named Les, said while he made himself busy fondling Evelynn’s tits. He and two others grabbed the struggling singer by her shoulders and dragged her back into an upright position, each holding her wrist while another approached with a pair of manacles connected by a chain.

Without giving her much in the way of wiggle room or a chance to escape, they unbound her hands from behind her back and clamped the new manacles on her wrists, throwing the chain through a ring in the ceiling and forcing the diva to stand up on her toes, giving her no leverage or any way to cover herself. Even covered by lash marks, even at more than a decade Akali’s senior, her body was perfect, youthful, impossibly desirable… and now all of it was exposed to the men and their twisted desires.

“And now that punishment…” he continued, stepping behind her, his hand running over her round ass, using the other to free his cock while another men took out his belt and took up position in front of her, grinning as he saw the expression of hatred and utter fear in her eyes. Eve knew what was coming… and she had no way to prevent it.

“Aaaargh!“ Akali screamed, as the man in front of her put his entire weight onto her hands at the same second that Sam’s cock slammed right into her dry and tight pussy. “Haven’t… gotten… any less… tight…” Sam hissed into her ear. “Virgin… fucktoy…” Without mercy, he proceeded to fuck her cunt with hard strokes, throwing her entire body forward with his momentum each time he pushed into her.

Smiling cruelly he kept fucking the beautiful girl, watching her entire body rock with the rhythm of his thrusts. He was a big man,and he used his size and weight to his advantage… each time he pushed in, Akali’s body was painfully shoved forward by the power of it. “Silly… little… whore thought that… she could… fight?” he kept whispering in pleasure as he fucked the tight Korean slut. He might be one of the leaders of this crew, but he had had his doubts with King had proposed this idea… even with a contact on the inside, he couldn’t image how they would manage to kidnap these famous cunt. He was so glad he had gone around with it. He never would have been able to get pussy this good any other way.

Sam watched as the others surround Eve, who was still struggling even in her strict bondage… the chains rattling as she desperately tried to squirm away. It was a wonderful sight and Sam knew, it would only get better. The thought alone drove him to slam his cock into Akali even harder, making her scream so delightfully as she was raped. Her throat wonderfully unwilling, clenching and trying to force him out as she screamed around him. Her ass, being broken in for the first time, was impossibly tight… but there was something special about this bitch’s cunt. Maybe it was how she squirmed… she seemed to hate being fucked her the very most… she was dry, utterly unwilling, and her hole gripped his cock like a vise as he plowed her depths…

Seeking an escape from the horrid feeling of Sam’s cock being pushed into her pussy, Akali looked around for something, anything, to save her. From where she knelt on hands and knees, the only thing to focus on other than the pain in her pussy was what was happening to Evelynn. 

The man behind the pink-haired singer nodded to the other thugs and, without further hesitation, they began to brutally whip Evelynn’s impressive tits with the belts. Immediately, the Deeva howled into the ring gag, twisting, trying to get away, but the man behind her held her fast, his hands gripping her asscheeks tightly as he spread them and proceeded to push his cock into her tiny, clenching asshole.

“Oh yeah… god what an ass! People will stand in line for a go at this fuckhole,” he said approvingly, sighing in pleasure with each inch he forced into the screaming, writhing girl, who cried bitter tears at the blazing pain that erupted within her rectum and her tits, the belts slapping home again and again without mercy. Each time the belts struck, she clenched her muscles, massaging the cock that was anally violating her without really wanting to. “That’s… the fucking… price… you pay for disobedience… you see that? All your fault!“ 

“Focus on yourself, slut,” Sam yelled at Akali, grabbing a fistful of her short hair to force her head back just so he could spit into her face, the force of his thrusts fueled not just by desire but by sheer viciousness as well.

Evelynn’s punishment continued unabatedly. The girl was constantly whipped, her tits already red from the smacks with the belts while the other man kept drilling into her asshole, enjoying her tight opening to the fullest, the slaps of flesh against flesh filling the room, together with her and Akali’s screams.

“Stubborn sluts like this… only learn by being hurt,” Les growled as he fucked Evelynn. “I think… she needs… more pain…” He pulled back until only the tip of his cock rested between Evelynn’s perfect asscheeks, then slammed his entire length back in, enjoying how she went rigid at this new wave of pain. 

“Whores always do,” King agreed as he walked into the room, glad to see that these two were suffering plenty. He took his lit cigarette away from his lips, breathing smoke and grinning as he watched Evelynn get whipped. “So, I think I heard something interesting about you and the young, blonde prodigy… care to shine any light on that Evelynn?”

Even just turned to glare at him, spitting as best she could through the gag. A second later she screamed again as her tits were lashed.

“Don’t think she can understand you boss,” one of the others standing around with his cock in his hand said. “These whores are too dumb to speak properly.”

“I think she understands more than she lets on,” King said with a smile, enjoying the magnificent sight of the two popstars getting raped. Waiting for the three men to pause for a second in whipping her tits, he grabbed her left tit and, grinning soullessly, pushed the lit end of the cigarette against her nipple. Hard.

“Ghhhh! Mpffff!” Evelynn’s scream was incredibly loud, even with her mouth and throat so sore, even with the gag forcing her jaws wide open. At the moment she didn’t even care that screaming made her mouth hurt even more, all she could feel was the terrible hot pain of the cigarette tip being pressed against her sensitive and already aching nipple. 

“That’s great!” Les exclaimed as the popstar’s body jumped, straining against the bonds, basically impaling the poor girl further on the man’s cock, shoving her own ass deeper onto him. 

“Yeah, what a sight…” King said with a grin, stepped back to watching Evelynn breathing heavily, even more tears flowing down her cute face. The tears made her seem much more soft than defiant… something the bitch would have probably hated if she had the presence of mind in her current state to even notice. “We’ll get the truth… if not out of you or Foxy over there, then I’m sure your dancer friend can be persuaded easily enough… some bitches just can’t handle pain.” 

“Mpfff! Nnnn! Nnnn!” short muffled grunts escaped her mouth as her body rocked in the rhythm of the huge dick savaging her sore asshole.

“I think she needs more,” Les suggestion, and King was only too happy to comply. the man raping her said and his friend was Moving so slowly that Evelynn couldn’t help but follow his every move, he took out another cigarette, lit it, and puffed on it, all the while staring right into Evelynn’s eyes. 

The beautiful singer was was unable to avert her eyes from the burning tip of the cigarette… already wide with terror, they could do nothing but watch as the man brought the cigarette closer and closer. “Nnnnn! Plssss! Nnnnn mrrrrr!” She shook her head frantically, her bravado slowly crumbling in face of more torment. Her terrified moves aroused the man behind her even further, as he grabbed her hips and began ramming his cock up her ass even faster.

However, he could have spared himself the effort. As the burning tip of the cigarette touched Evelynn’s other nipple, even if they had packed her mouth full of a rag it wouldn’t have been enough to contain her long and piercing wail of pain. “Nnnnnnnnn! Gdddd!” Evelynn wailed, screamed, sobbed… she choked on tears and on her own screams while the ringleader of her torment took his time grinding the cigarette into her tit. Slowly, painfully, he kept putting it out on her soft flesh and on her sensitive nipple, relishing in the almost inhumane sounds the poor girl was making. 

That was all Les needed. Grabbing the girls other tit and squeezing her burned nipple, he began pushing in even further and harder, loving the feeling of her unwilling body bucking against the chains, trying to escape the burning torture, basically fucking him back. “Yes, you whore!” he yelled as he deposited a large dose of his cum straight to the girls ass. Stepping back he noticed some of the cum dripping down her thighs. 

Despite the hateful feeling of being defiled and having another load of cum being forced into her, Evelynn gave a small sigh of relief as the cigarette was tossed away… but her relief was short lived. “She’s mine next,” King declared, and while there were a few groans from the men whipping her, no one complained much. Being the boss had its privileges. Sliding behind her, King grabbed onto her rear and began forcing his cock into her ass.

“Mmmm…” he moaned in pleasure as he forced his rock hard dick into her still extremely tight fuckhole. Evelynn screamed again, as he grabbed both of her tits, squeezing them hard.

“Plenty of the whore to go around,” one of the men who had been whipping her declared as he grabbed Evelynn’s leg and raised it up, rubbing her exposed cunt with cock, sandwiching the legendary singer teen between him and King.

Evelynn, her ass still impaled on the other cock, started to kick out in her desire to fight, her foot almost hitting the thug in front of her. Her motions, however, did little but please King… every movement she made caused his cock to shift inside her tight rear. The man trying to get into her from the front, however, was not amused. He responded to her struggles with a vicious backhanded.

He grabbed onto her chin, forcing her face towards him and spitting right onto it. “Listen to me, you dumb fuckslut! You’ve been trying to fight every since your ass got here and it’s got you nothing! You will get fucked everytime we want to and there is NOTHING you can do about it! But if you keep this up, I won’t have any problem whipping and burning you till dawn and then jerking off over your bruises! Do you understand?! Time to be a proper fuckslave!“ He snarled these words right into her face, his foul breath slamming into her… followed a second later by his cock, drawing a shriek from the bound singer.

Still fucked violently by Sam, Akali was forced to witness as the tension went out of Eve’s sexy body while the two men rutted away at her, spearing both her cunt and ass with their large cocks. The singer, a mentor to everyone in the band, had half-closed her eyes, and while still screaming bloody murder each time one of the men plunged deeply into her, her struggles had ceased. Whatever had fuelled her fighting spirit for so long… it was gone for now. In all honesty, it had been a miracle that it had lasted this long… fighting non-stop. Akali had enough heart to feel for the other girl, who had fought so hard for little little gain. She could do nothing but watch as the resistance was fucked out of the beautiful older popstar, even as she was raped herself. Sam watched too… but for him, there was no emotion save a savage delight in his heart while he rammed his cock into the young rapped time and again.

Fortunately, he did not last much longer. Akali cried out at the disgusting, degrading and heart-rending sensation of his vile seed splashing into her cunt. “Take it… take it, you dumb whore!” he grunted happily, while his balls churned with his seed. He slapped her ass as he came, pushing in a few more times before pulling out. 

Akali slumped down, trembling and exhausted… but she did not get too much rest. The man who had raped Evelynn only moments ago was apparently turned on enough to make him want to go another route. Without any words, he stepped behind her and pushed his cock up her tight, sore asshole, grunting while she whimpered in pain.

* * *

The violent rapes went on for hours. Both victims soon lost all sense of time. Evelynn was whipped and poked with lit cigarettes a few more times, but more for fun than to enforce discipline. She barely resisted anymore, hanging limply in her chains, weeping in silent misery while she was fucked over and over in her lower holes. Akali had all three of her holes fucked, serving as a the gangbang slut of the two for this party until the men were satisfied.

When they finally let them return to the cells, they removed the ring gag that had held Evelynn’s mouth open, but the feisty Deeva, her face smeared with sperm and her eyes red from tears, spoke no word. Neither did Ahri, who had been taken back to the room a few hours before. Kai’sa wasn’t there… Evelynn felt sure it was because they were prying the secret out of her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Instead she just crawled into Ahri’s lap, resting her head against the beautiful blonde as they tried to hold each other for what little comfort they could take in silence. 

They fell into an exhausted sleep, waking only briefly when Kai’sa was pushed into the room hours later, covered in lashes. “Sorry,” she murmured as she withdrew into a corner, ashamed, hugging herself as she wept.


	9. Third Day - Lover’s Lost – John Drake's Stories

“So what we have here,” King said, chuckling, “Is a pair of dykes.” He smiled as Evelynn and Ahri were pulled out of the room, dragging the pair of pretty women down the hallway. “So, why did you hide it girl? Your producers worried that if every boy in Korea didn’t think they could fuck you, you wouldn’t sell an album?”

He shoved Evelynn forward with his boot on her ass. “Hell, you should have just kissed on your cover. Then all the boys would have thought they could maybe fuck you both at once. If you’re going to whore yourself for album sales, you might as well whore your lover, too.”

[“Leave her alone!”] Evelynn cried out as she was pushed down the hall. She was powerless to prevent this. No matter how hard she struggled, the men holding her kept their grip firm, their faces showing malicious, lustful grins, promising her that a horrible fate… the same fate that had been in store for them since the very beginning. Now that they knew about her and Ahri, though… she felt certain that the men would find a way to make it even worse for the famous pair of singers. 

Ahri’s her entire body was trembling in fear and horror ass he was tossed into one of the rooms with a mattress on the floor. The man who had been groping her tits while he pushed her along laughed at her as she bounced. Eve was tossed down right next to her, one of the men pouncing on her immediately, forcing his hand between her legs. [“No! Get of me!”] Evelynn cried out, feeling the unwanted intrusion of the man’s fingers as they speared into her dry cunt. Again, she tried to break free from the grip of his comrades, but even though the singer wasn’t bound anymore, two days of captivity and the rape and beating that came with it had left her weak. The men held her tightly, and she found that she could barely move at all as the man forced his fingers deeper into her cunt, making her grunt in obvious pain and discomfort.

Ahri looked over as a pair of cameras were brought into the room. “Don’t worry,” King promised the english-speaking girl, kneeling down to look into the blonde’s face. “We’ll do your marketing for you. Maybe it will help drive up your price.” 

“Please, you can’t…” As desperate as Ahri was to have someone know they were missing, to have the police be looking for them… not like this. Please, anything but like this…

“How are we going to sell you if no one ever finds out we have you?” King said with a cruel grin. “Don’t worry though… No one will know where. No one is going to be interrupting our fun… it would be a shame if we didn’t get to do everything we planned with you.” 

“Please, just… stop…” Ahri forced herself to say, unable to keep her eyes on him.

The men merely laughed. “And pass up the opportunity to rape a dyke?” one of them said. “I don’t think so.”

“Pretty sure you already had your cock in both of them, Mike,” another said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know then,” Mike said grinning. “Nothing so wonderful as putting cock in a girl who hates cock.” With that, he bellied up behind Ahri, rubbing his cock up and down her pussy, and then pushing into the Korean singer while she cried out.

The red lights on the cameras turned on. “Don’t worry boys, your faces will get scrubbed out,” King promised. “Have a good time.” 

“No sense raping a pair of dykes if you can’t tell,” someone laughed. “Shove them together.” 

“Good idea!” another said, grabbing Evelynn by he hair and yanking her over. The pinked haired girl struggled, but he slapped her across the face, once, twice, three times, until she fell limp enough that she could be dragged over to watch Foxy, her lover, her protege, being viciously raped while a pair of other men squeezed and groped at her big tits. Not since the initial moments of their kidnapping and rape had she needed to see what happened to the blonde singer, and her heart ached for the pained girl as her cunt want violated. 

[”I’m so sorry, Ahri…”] she whispered. [”This is my fault…”] She could see every horrible detail as she was taken from behind, her head yanked and twisted each time she tried to look away.

“Look, you whore!” said as he held her head. “This is what your body is for… cock. Look at what a fast learning your little lezzie friend is…” 

“Can’t really blame you for wanting to fuck her,” another mocked. “We want to, too.” The men all laughed.

“Nooo! Pleeeeaseee! Take it out…” Ahri screamed her lungs out as her unprepared pussy was split open by the invading shaft, the cock that she knew would just be the first of many today. She had already lost count of how many men had raped her, after just three days. Evelynn could do nothing but watch helplessly as the younger woman thrashed, kicking her legs as she was pinned down to the mattress and raped from behind, each thrust tearing another tormented shriek from the girl’s pretty lips. 

“Yes… yes…” the man fucking Ahri started breathing heavily and both Evelynn and Ahri knew exactly what was going to happen. “She’s still… so fucking tight…”

[“No… please! Not again, not in me…”] Ahri begging, slipping back into Korean as the girl redoubled her efforts to free herself, kicking and thrashing her body wildly, oblivious to the fact that these moves only served to arouse the man even more, making her rapist feel as if she was fucking him back.

“Shut up whore!” he yelled as his rhythm became faster and more frantic “I’m going to fill you… fill you with my cum! Take it… take it… ALL!” he shouted as he pushed his entire dick in.

[“Leave her alone you bastards!”] Evelynn shouted at the men, thrashing back and forth but they only laughed easily.

“Calm down dyke… I promise, you can have her pussy next,” King told her as he stood behind the cameras, observing the view.

Watching Ahri’s eyes go wide and tears swell in her eyes would have been enough for Evelynn to realize that her the rapist was cumming in the girl’s pussy, but she had to watch the whole process… the man’s thrust become gradually slower and longer as he humped against her ass, moaning in pleasure. Soon he withdrew his cock, and she saw the cum slick on the shaft.

[“Leave us alone…”] Evelynn whispered, sobbing softly despite herself. She watched as a pair of men grabbed Ahri and flipped her onto her back.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever your saying,” the man holding her said. “Your turn.” Evelynn could feel strong hands bending her over. She immediately started fighting once she realized what they were doing but there was no use. She could see as her face was being brought towards Foxy’s abused pussy, while the men started again groping and touching her tits.

[“No! Don’t! Don’t do this to us! Leave her alone!”] Eve shouted as she was still being bent over. Soon she was on hands and knees, bent over, her head between her lover’s legs. [”No!”] she shouted as she felt fingers being shoved into her cunt again. 

“Shut the fuck up and lick her clean!” one of the men ordered, gripping onto her head by her hair and brutally pushing her mouth onto Ahri’s pussy. 

The pussy before her eyes… she knew Ahri’s cute sex. She had enjoyed it with her lips many times in the past… but it had never looked like this before. Her pretty pink slit was inflamed red, swollen, spread open… and leaking cum. She had happily licked Ahri before, enjoying the pleasure he brought her… but this was entirely different. Evelynn turned his head away… she wouldn’t do it. No way would she give these men what they wanted. 

“Aww, the whore thinks she’s too good for her pussy,” King said chuckling. “I think she’s breaking up with you, Ahri… I’m sure all the magazines will be hungry to print that story.” 

“Lets see about that…” another of the men said darkly. He grabbed Ahri’s nipples and started twisting them hard, causing the poor girl to give a terrifying scream. 

Evelynn looked up, the scream drawing her gaze as tears leaked from her eyes. The man kept twisting until he was sure she had her full attention before looking back at Evelynn. “Now I’m putting my dick in this dyke of yours,” he said, staring right into Eve’s eyes. “Now, I don’t care where. I can either fuck her face while you clean out her cunt… or I’ll flip her over and rape her ass as hard as I possibly can. All up to you.” He abruptly slapped the veteran singer across her face. “How much do you want your lover to suffer? Is it worth your pride to make her take another cock up her ass?” 

“Better pick fast, too, Deeva” said the man fingering her from behind. “The rest of us are waiting for a turn.” As if the emphasize the point, someone grabbed both of her dangling tits and squeezed them, hard enough that she cried out, feeling the ruse of pain in her already well-whipped tits. 

Eve’s understanding of English was good enough to pick out the gist… but even without the words, she understood the kind of threats they were making. The choices presented to Evelynn were terrible, and nothing she could do would save Ahri from pain… but in the end, there was only one option she could take that would be any slight mercy for the poor, abused blonde in front of her. With a sob, she brought her mouth down to Ahri’s ravished slit.

The chorus of laughter from the rapists almost made Eve break down completely into a sobbing mess, despite herself. The man who had threatened her grabbed Ahri’s head, twisting the young popstar’s face to the side as he pushed his cock against her lips. “Open up, slut,” he mocked, squeezing her jaw until her mouth popped open, and then he rammed his cock in and began fucking the beautiful celebrity’s mouth brutally. 

Eve’s lips were only inches away from Ahri’s sperm-dripping cunt, the folds of the young girl’s sex obviously swollen and sore from the brutal rape she had received only mere moments ago. Turning her head, she gave their tormentors one last, pleading look. “Please,” she choked out in English. “Don’t m-” 

The man directly behind her grabbed her head and brutally shoved her face against the crying girl’s cunt, smearing cum all over Evelynn’s features. “Shut up and start licking, dumb slut!” he yelled, slapping her ass hard. With little choice left, the singer stuck out her tongue and began to run it along Ahri’s slit, feeling the girl shudder under the sudden, intimate touch. Evelynn’s mind rebelled against being forced to do this, to help them in violating her own lover… no matter how often she had taken pleasure in doing this with her. 

The taste of cum was just a secondary humiliation secondary to the humiliation of what she was doing to Ahri. Being forced to lick and swallow it only added to the revulsion. The thick, syrupy liquid smeared over her chin and her tongue, tormenting her with its bitter taste while she kept on licking the poor girl’s cunt, hearing the men laugh at their plight.

“Now this is great video,” King said with a chuckle. 

Evelynn had expected it, but that was little comfort as she felt the fingers get torn from inside of her to be replaced with a hard cock, pressing against her dry and painful cunt. The man behind her grabbed her hips tightly, rubbing his fat cockhead up and down her slit as he brutally shoved of her head against Ahri’s cunt. By now, she had managed to scoop up most of the cum dribbling out of the poor girl’s pussy, but the men did not even think about letting her stop, enjoying the show too much.

Ahri’s body gently rocked against Evelynn’s face, moved by both the girl’s desperate sobs and the thrusts of the man who was still raping the pretty singer’s mouth. The man’s cock pumped in and out between the girl’s tightly stretched lips, her cheeks distending each time it moved in, filling her mouth, slathering her unwilling, twisting tongue with disgusting precum. The man’s hand was on her head, keeping it where it was, forcing the Korean girl to accept his cock time and again. 

Then the cock that was being being rubbed against her slit was suddenly rammed forward, deep into her tight, hurting cunt. Throwing her head back, Evelynn let out a cry of pain, her arching cunt stretched around the cock which plowed into her heedless of her comfort or willingness. “I mean, it’s shocking enough the young cunt still so so tight… but this old hag? Still tight as a glove.” He slapped her ass hard, pushing her face back down into Ahri’s crotch. “The dyke needs to be used more… but don’t you worry. By the time we’re done with you, you’ll have taken more cock than any three girls of the street, lezzie or no.”

Evelynn moaned into Ahri’s cunt as the man fucking her from behind began to pound her snatch even harder. He grabbed the popstar’s big tits and squeezed them hard while driving himself into the celebrity’s tight cunt. He could feel the woman’s entire body rocking in the rhythm of his pushes, her face being buried into Ahri’s crotch, even as she in turn was pushed onto Eve’s face by the man fucking her mouth. 

Evelynn tried to protest, to pull away, but he just shoved her face once again against Ahri’s crotch. She was at least grateful that with her head like this she wasn’t able to see her gagging on a cock, but she could still hear it, could almost sense her pain and suffering. She could hear the man face-fucking her lover beginning to moan heavily and she knew what was about to happen. As much as she hated the thought of Ahri being forced to swallow his seed, she was at least grateful the girl would have a moment to breath…

So she was taken completely off guard as the man pulled out of the singer’s mouth and aimed his cock instead at Eve’s face before starting to cum. His jizz landed on the popstar’s pink hair, on her face, and all over Ahri’s well-licked crotch. Eve’s hair, her face and also on Ahri’s swollen pussy… which Evelynn was quickly forced to lick clean once again.

“Oh yes… seeing you lick that bitch is so hot…” The man raping Evelynn said, tilting her head to point a bit more towards the cameras. “You getting all of this?”

King gave him the thumbs up. “We sure are. It’s coming out great.” 

“Super hot. We have to do this often… maybe these two dykes will sell together. Think we should have the blonde lick this bitch’s snatch after I finish filling her up?” he asked, emphasizing his words by squeezing her large breasts hard enough to make her squeal.

“Nah…” King said. “I have a better idea… Just hurry up and finish.” 

Nodding, the other man did just that, his hands continuing to maul and grope Evelynn’s breasts, making her whimper even more, his cock pounding her sore snatch viciously, her tongue still buried inside Ahri’s snatch. She could feel the crying girl’s body wracked by heartbreaking sobs. After a few more moments of hard, merciless rape, he finally began to grunt loudly and Evelynn was treated to the very uncomfortable sensation of his cum shooting into her sore fuckhole before he pulled out and sprayed the rest of his seed all over her asscheeks and lower back.

When he was finished, he slapped her ass hard one more time. Keep on licking till we tell you to stop… we know you think you’re a little tough bitch, but it won’t be you that suffers for it. We’ll rough up your little girlfriend here if you give us some shit, understand?”

Evelynn found herself starting to cry despite herself… more than anything, she hated how helpless this made her feel. Tears ran down her cheeks, wetting Ahri’s thighs as she kept on running her tongue over her lover’s sore, abused slit. What new perversion did the cruel men have in store for them? Evelynn wasn’t sure… she was only certain she never wanted to know.

Unfortunately, fate was not to be so kind. Much sooner than she would have liked, she was yanked away to sprawl on the mattress. “We decided to play a little game,” King said, standing over her. His companion brutally shoved Ahri over to her, forcing the sobbing blonde down onto the mattress beside Evelynn. Out of reflex, Eve placed an arm around Ahri’s shoulders, pulling the whimpering girl towards her to grant her at least some comfort. 

“We are going to double-team the bitch,” King continued, nodding towards Ahri. “And then-”

Evelynn spat up at him. [“Haven’t you done enough, you monster? Leave her alone!] she screamed. 

King was grinning. The cameras would probably love that. “I thought we told you,” he said calmly, “That your slut of a girlfriend was going to suffer if you gave us a hard time?” Evelynn paled, but instead of heading to Ahri, King grabbed Evelynn’s head and slapped her violently a few times, until her cheeks were red and stinging. “Next time you say a damn thing, we’ll hang her up by her tits and whip her for an hour… I know you don’t speak English well slut, so I want to make sure you understand me…” He knelt down, yanking on her head, meeting her eyes. “Do you understand me, Deeva?”

Tears running down crimson cheeks, she nodded. King grinned.

Having so secured her silence, he continued, “She’s going to take two cocks at once… but you have an important decision to make. You pick where your girlfriend gets fucked. Foxy here has three holes… and you get to pick which two take a cock. But there’s a catch…” He grinned. He pulled down his pants, revealing his own cock… the biggest of any of the men she had seen. “Whatever hole you don’t pick… I’m going to fuck you in instead.”

He grinned. “So, how much of a tough girl are you, really?” He asked. King looked into her eyes, seeing them widening in terror, and felt sure that Evelynn was understanding him. It wasn’t hard to understand… forcing her to lick the blonde’s pussy for their pleasure made it clear that they want to make her take part in her humiliation. “Of course… if you want, you can always not pick. Then we’ll just triple-team her instead.” King smiled. “That sounds like fun, to be honest…”

King waited a minute. “So. Have a decision? Which holes of that whore do you want us to rape? I get it… its a hard choice… Do you want us to fuck Foxy’s cute mouth? She certainly has a mouth the rest of the world think is talented… we’d be happy to have a singer’s throat for our own personal use. Push our dicks past those soft lips and feed the bitch a large wad of hot sticky cum?” he said, his fingers touching Ahri’s lips before moving lower. 

“Or do you want us to fuck her tight snatch, hump her until we can fill her dirty cunt with seed?” he said and Evelynn could only hear Ahri gave a small moan as King pushed his finger into her pussy. “Maybe we can ever knock the dyke up… put a rape baby in her belly. Send her to her new owner to be bred like a dog.”

“Or maybe yet… we should fuck her tiny asshole? Ram our rock hard cocks there.. I’m sure that would be painful for the slut,” King said, grabbing Ahri’s ass, making another whimper escape her mouth. “I’m sure thats her favorite hole to get fucked in, right?”

Evelynn looked at Ahri with tears in her eyes, horrified. How they were forcing her to play their game… but it was the only way to spare her any kind of pain at all, even if she had to suffer it herself. “…Butt…” Evelynn choked out. “My… my butt.” Tears swelled in her eyes.

King knelt down. “Repeat after me, chink slut,” he said slowly, exaggerating her words. “I… want… you… to… fuck… my… ass…”

“Y-yes…” Evelynn forced herself to speak, his English terrible. “I wants you to fuck ma ass.” 

“I… want… you… to… rape… her… dyke… cunt… and… choke… her… with… cock,” he continued with a sadistic smile.

Even knowing she had no choice, Evelynn hated herself. “I wants you to r…rape her dyka cunt and choke her withs cock…” She all but collapsed into tears when she finished, her tough-girl front all but completely collapsing under the weight of her humiliation and what she had asked for.

“Good bitch,” King said, smiling. At her words, the eager men sprang into action. Evelynn looked up as Ahri was immediately grabbed and pulled away from her, shoved back down to the mattress, her ass was grabbed and raised until she was on all fours. 

“Please…” Evelynn tried to beg, but King punched her in the stomach to silence her.

“You asked for this bitch,” he said as Eve fell to the edge of the mattress, gasping for air. “Now enjoy the show.”

When the solder singer looked up again, she saw Ahri on all fours, a man behind her preparing to ram his hard cock up her abused pussy. The popstar could just watch as the man grabbed the beautiful blonde’s hips and drove himself into the poor girl. She was screaming, begging, crying in Korean and English, but her pleas were abruptly cut off as another of the thugs pushed his dick into her mouth, gagging her and muffling her cries.

“Enjoy the show, Deeva,” King said to Evelynn as he effortlessly turned her on her stomach and grabbed her ass. Evelynn could feel his cock touch the tight opening to her tightest hole, all the while watching as the two men fucked Ahri from both ends. The poor girl was writhing between them, trying to move away from the brutal, thrusting cocks slamming into her abused cunt and mouth, but the men kept her firmly between them, only allowing for movement back and forth on their cocks. Eve noticed how experienced they were… there was no telling how many times they had taken a resisting girl between the two of them before… but a few seconds later, it seemed a distant concern as she felt King’s cock start pushing into her ass. 

Since she had gotten her, Eve’s resistance had gotten her ass raped more than any of her other holes, and the hole felt raw and agonized as King’s thick cock stretched her wide, plunging deeper without any consideration for her pain. The biggest cock to have raped her yet, it felt to the singer like he was ripping her apart with his dick, and she screamed. 

“The sound of a suffering bitch,” King exclaimed, pushing deeper, raising one hand to deliver a violent slap to her ass. She didn’t react… Eve barely felt it through the burning pain inside her bowels as the cock drove deeper and deeper. Her big tits swayed with his brutal thrusts and the beautiful popstar screamed and screamed, the pain extraordinary. And the moment he got all the way into her, he started fucking her without hesitation, pumping into her, his balls slapping against her as he forced his cock all the way up her ass again and again, forcing her to feel every inch of his thick, long tool as it stretched her tight opening. Evelynn felt her nails dig into the mattress, not even realizing she was trying to crawl away.

“Yes, that’s it, you dumb cunt, take my cock up your tight ass!” King yelled, reaching underneath her to pinch her nipples hard, never once slowing his thrusts, never once allowing her to recover from his initial assault.

Even after all the rapes, all the torture, all the whipping… this one was something special. King was devastatingly large… it made it impossible for the singer to focus on anything other than the burning pain of her ass being raped. She wasn’t sure how long she zoned out for, but when she looked back up, Ahri was still being speared from both ends. Horrible, ugly tears ran down her pale cheeks as she gagged and moaned around the cock in her mouth, her body wracked and trembling with miserable sobs.

“You enjoying the show?” King asked, yanking Evelynn’s head up her her hair, using it like reins to control her. “That sweet piece of pussy you took to bed every night, getting nailed like a 2 buck whore? She’s a natural… She’s fucking taking it like a pro!” he said, forcing Eve to look at the horrifying scene in front of her. Evelynn screamed in horror and pain and despair, and that just aroused him all the more, making him keep pumping his fat dick into the Korean woman’s tight asshole at his brutal pace. “Her body was built for taking cocks… just like yours.”

Evelynn just kept screaming, lost in an ocean of torment. She thought she had known what it felt like to be assraped… she was finding that she had no idea compared to what King’s cock was capable of doing to her rear. With each thrust she could feel waves of hot, searing pain traveling through her perfect body, enveloping the lower half of her in blinding torment. King, driving himself into the poor woman’s unwilling fuckhole, took great pleasure in making her suffer as much as he could, driving faint sobs and squeals interrupted by louder moans as he kept raping her ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass, holding her hair and riding her hard. He loved watching Evelynn’s large and firm breasts swaying beneath her in the rhythm of his pushes.

Ahri had been spared from King’s ogre-sized cock, but she wasn’t faring much better otherwise. Her gorgeous young body suffered, impaled from both ends. Each cry of pain, caused by the fat meat being forced up her already abused pussy, was efficiently and mercilessly cut short and muffled by the dick being fucking her face. The man holding her head kept driving himself, raping her mouth as if it was her pussy. Given how tight and clenching the Korean popstar’s throat was, he didn’t see much of a difference. He kept pushing it as far as he could, making the lesbian singer gag on his cock, sending even more waves of pleasure up his shaft. The thought that he could be permanently damaging the famous girls throat, that she might not be able to sing anymore, was a huge turn on for him, no matter how slight the chance.

Meanwhile, the other man kept pounding her poor, abused, exceptionally tight cunt, smiling as her body shivered and trembled in pain and disgust as she was brutally hammered. Having a celebrity to fuck had been a dream of his since he was jacking off in bed a kid… now he had a famous musician screaming, and it was his cock making her do it. It was the thought that pushed him over the edge. With a loud moan he shot a wave of jism up the girl’s cunt only to pull out and finish spraying his seed on her lower back – just as his buddy shot a hearty dose of cum into Ahri’s mouth, making her gag yet again on the horrible taste of the foul liquid. Same as his friend, the man raping her face quickly pulled out to shoot the rest of his load over her cute face. Soon he stood up, admiring her gorgeous, magazine-cover features stained with the globs of sperm he had sprayed her with, and the clumps of her cum-stained blonde hair sticking to her face. 

King wasn’t going to be too far behind. Grabbing Evelynn’s hips hard enough that his fingers were leaving scratches in her welted skin, he pushed his dick in as far as he could, filling her entire asshole, making it feel as if it was aflame. As Evelynn opened her eyes wide in pain, she could feel the hot liquid being shot inside her ass as King fucked her with longer and slower thrusts. Finally he withdrew, letting more than few drops of sperm drizzle out her asscrack.

“That was a good fuck” he said slapping her ass and pushing her hard towards Ahri. Although still in pain, Evelynn managed to find the resolve to embrace the cum-covered girl. 

“Isn’t it sweet? the girls love each other so much.” One of the men taunted.

Evelynn closed her eyes in horror, holding her sobbing protege and lover against her, keeping her close and feeling her shuddering through her skin. 

“That’s the fucking problem though, ain’t it?” of the their captor said with a dark look. “They aren’t supposed to be loving each other. They’re supposed to be too busy loving us.” 

“Nah,” King said. “If they want to be loving each other, thats fine… but they’re going to give us a show while they do.”

Without any further pause for the two girls to recover, they grabbed at the two women. Ahri shrieked as she was pulled from Evelynn’s arms and tossed her away from her mentor. “Stay there whore,” the first man said said, and smiled when she frantically nodded, amused by how quickly these whores learned to obey or suffer.

“Same game… new round,” King said as he returned to his cameras. “Play along, or you’ll get to watch your lover get whipped half the death and assraped by everyone in the building until nothing is ever coming out of her mouth again but screams. You going to be a good girl?” 

Evelynn stared at him, at his cruel smirk and his hard, soulless eyes and she knew she had to play along, at least for the time being. Of course, they would threaten not just her but Ahri… they knew her weakness now. She cared for the younger singer. Eve clenched her teeth, her entire body rebelling against what she was about to say… but what else could she do? “What I do?” she choked out in her accented English.

“That’s a good little dyke,” King said, smiling without mirth or mercy. “Then get on top of that cunt and play with her… start by licking the cum off her face, and then get your fingers up her cunt! You know what to do… don’t try to say you haven’t done it before…”

Eve looked over at her lover with pathetic eyes. [“I’m sorry,”] she whispered. It felt idiotic to apologize for something she was being forced to do… still, she hated it. Ahri was always the one who wanted to keep their relationship secret. Eve had understood, but she had grown out of caring what people thought of her… Image was far more important to the younger star than it was to her. And now their relationship was being recorded and broadcast for her humiliation. Still, there was nothing she could do about it, save for sentencing the woman to be beaten and whipped and then raped anyway. Still she hated being forced to assist in the poor girl’s further humiliation. 

She must have hesitated a second too long, because one of the men grabbed a fistful of Evelynn’s pink hair and pushed the mentor towards her student. “Crawl to her bitch!” he ordered.

Swallowing hard, Evelynn got on her hands and knees and did as she was told, crawling towards the sobbing girl and then on top of her. Remembering the cruel instructions she was given she moved her face towards Ahri’s. Faced with what she was told to do, Eve hesitated for a moment… 

A moment too long. “Aaah!” Evelynn cried into Ahri’s face as the strong man brought a heavy lash of his belt on her, leaving a red stripe on the teacher’s shapely back. The scream was soon followed by another and another as two other lashes landed on Evelynn’s asscheeks.

“Get to it!” King ordered, applauded by the cheering of other rapists.

This time Evelynn obeyed immediately, beginning to lick Ahri’s cum covered face. As she lowered her body, lying down on top of the girl, she could feel Ahri’s slender body trembling as the girl kept sobbing. The Evelynn’s welted tits pressed against Ahri’s more unblemished ones, sliding against them while the men cheered. 

“Yeah!” the men yelled, enjoying the show before them, many of them stoking their cocks as they watched the lewd show.

“Keep licking whore!” King ordered.

Evelynn obeyed, moving her tongue in circles all over Ahri’s face although the taste of their cum almost made her sick. As hard as she tried, it seemed she was unable to completely lick of the sticky liquid out of her students face – not that she felt any difference as the taste of cum quickly filled her mouth, refusing to let go.

“That’s more like it!” King commented, watching the two popstar’s bodies entwine. “Give that whore a deep-tongue kiss! And you, Foxy… you want to get whipped? Don’t just lie there like a doll, that’s your lover playing with you. Show her some love!” He laughed. “Wrap those long legs around that other whore… or maybe we’ll decide you aren’t a dyke after all. How would you like it if we rammed a hard cock up your ass while someone whipping your fucking cunt?”

His threat inspired frantic obedience from the young blonde, Ahri obediently wrapped her legs behind Evelynn’s ass and slowly, hesitantly began moving her body, grinding her abused cunt against Evelynn’s thighs. Evelynn pressed her lips to the other girls’s mouth, first gently and then pushing her tongue into the girl’s mouth, the taste of cum there being even stronger than what Evelynn was already feeling. Fight with the revulsion caused by the horrid liquid and the very essence of the unnatural act Evelynn felt as if she was to break down sobbing. Many nights they had laid together, much like this… those memories felt polluted now, fouled by what they men were making them do… but she had to give them a show.

Ahri moan was muffled by her lover’s tongue in her mouth but still audible as the older woman’s fingers slid between her legs. The beautiful singer bucked her body in surprised pain as Evelynn’s fingers slid into her sore, cum-filled pussy. A number of whistles and cheers let Evelynn know that the men were watching, enjoying the show, but that certainly wasn’t cause for celebration… especially when one of the men stood forward, grabbed her hips and pushed his cock against her already raped ass.

Immediately, Evelynn raised her head up from the softly crying Ahri, her face already messy with the girls tears and stained with cum. [”No! We’re doing it you bastard!] 

The man behind her snarled angrily, placing one hand against her back and forcing her down again, hard enough to make both her and Ahri groan in pain as their sensitive breasts were painfully crushed against each other. “You’ll shut up and do as you are told, cunt! And right now, we’re telling you to take it up the ass and keep the show going!”

Crying anew, there was little Evelynn could do but return to playing with Ahri’s body… at least they weren’t hurting her lover. It was something small… but it was there, even if it meant she needed to hurt her in a humiliating way instead. She pressed her lips against Ahri’s while driving her fingers into her lover’s swollen, aching pussy, feeling the sloppy cum already sprayed into the poor girl squelching under her fingers while Ahri squirmed in discomfort. 

The man behind her did not waste much time. As soon as he saw that Evelynn had returned to her assigned task, he indulged himself immediately by brutally plunging his cock into her tight, sore ass. Eve screamed into Ahri’s mouth, her body bucking on top of the young girl, her fingers twisting reflexively inside the Korean superstar’s cunt, making the younger girl squeal in pain against the scream. Eve might have tried to pull back again, but her rapist was ahead of her, pushing his hand against the back of her head, keeping her locked in the forced kiss as he started to pound into her.

Eve could no longer concentrate on kissing Ahri, her lips being pushed against hers by the hand that kept her head in place while her body was rocking back and forth under the brutal thrusts that made her scream and scream and scream in agony. He was nowhere near as large as King had been… but after having been reamed out, her ass was all but glowing with agony, and what he lacked in size he made up in violence. His cock drilled into her at a manic pace, his flesh slapping against her asscheeks loudly while he moaned in absolute pleasure, her unwilling, clenching asshole milking and massaging his cock while she suffered underneath him.

The only mercy was that, at that pace, the man didn’t last long. The feeling of the tight asshole gripping the man’s cock, combined with the incredibly arousing sight of two hot females fucking each other while they suffered, were enough to push him over the edge after just a few minutes of hard pounding. “Oh yes, you gook bitch! Milk my dick! Make me cum in your tight ass!” he yelled as his cock began shooting cum into the legendary popstar’s tight and sore fuckhole… but after few first drops he withdrew his dick, spraying his load all over Evelynn’s ass and lower back.

When he stepped away, Evelynn was unable to hold a small moan of relief, which made the woman only blush with shame as she heard her rapists laugh at her. Still she did not stop kissing, touching and groping of her lover, hoping that if she gives a good performance no one else would abuse either of them for a bit. Of course, it wasn’t to be. Soon another man, a large, fat man with biker tattoos all up and down his arms took his place behind Evelynn.

On and on it went. After six more assrapes and nearly an hour, they decided that Evelynn’s ass had gotten too sloppy, was dripping too much cum, and King flung her down to the bed, dragging Ahri on top of her, whipping her until she started finger her mentor’s ass and cunt while kissing her just the same. Then it was her turn to get raped up her ass anyone, despite all Evelynn had done to delay it.

* * *

The videos of Ahri and Evelynn being raped only stayed up on K/DA’s official Twitter, Reddit, Facebook, and Youtube account for just a few minutes each before they were taken down… but it was enough. There was no one in the world with access to a keyboard or a phone who didn’t know what had happed to the band. The video was posted a few more times by the criminals before he stopped, but by then it had been downloaded tens of thousands of times, and it was being constantly reuploaded all over the internet.

Most of the comments were supportive and concerned, pleas to the police or the captors. Not all of them, though… and those King enjoyed reading to Evelynn and Ahri as the day-long gangrape of the two girls wound down. “What did they think was going to happen, dressing like whores for the whole world?” King read as two men used Ahri’s hair to jack off onto her face, spilling their cum across her cheeks. “Of course someone was going to rape them the first chance they got. Bitches were asking for it?”

“Not so high and mighty now, are you Deeva?” King quoted another user as the pink-haired popstar was on her back, getting her welt-covered tits crushed around his cock. “Been waiting twenty years for someone to put you in your place finally.”

He laughed as he read the next comment while Ahri was licking the cum out of Evelynn’s asshole. “Did they capture Akali too?” The commenter has asked. “These two sluts are too ugly for me. Hope they show us that little girl’s tits.”

“Fake!” Another user proclaimed. He enjoyed mocking them as he watched the two kissing on hands and knees while both had their pussies pounded from behind. “Sad to see what whores will do for attention. Watch them show up to their next concert naked.”

There were more than enough comments to keep them being mocked all night… but eventually, the girls were too out of it to appreciate the mockery any longer. After uploading a few last pictures, King had the two girls hosed down before tossing them back into the cell for the night, enjoying the horrified looks on Akali and Kai’sa’s face as they saw the state the girls were being returned in.

“See you tomorrow, sluts,” he said, smiling. “We have more plans for you all. Time to start the bidding.” He laughed as he closed the door on them, heading up the stairs with a grin on his face. These whores were going to make him rich…


	10. Fourth Day - Video of the Year – John Drake's Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, I have made the executive decision to remove the apostrophe from Kaisa’s name. It doesn’t make sense in the context of this happening in the real world.
> 
> This chapter would not exist at anything like its current quality without lyrical assistance from a master. Darinost. I recommend checking him out on his [website](https://darinost.wordpress.com/).

Kaisa looked desperately at the clock, as she had been for the last two hours. The Korean dancer was desperate for time to pass more quickly, but it seemed like the more she looked at the clock, the slower it went… that was probably in her mind, but she wouldn’t put it past these sadistic bastards to mess with the clock just to hurt her more. Her jaw ached, and her eyes were bloodshot, her throat raw and her lips chapped, but she forced herself to keep sucking King’s cock like she had been doing for nearly six hours now.

The big man was sleeping, but she had been told to keep sucking him all night. No one was even watching her… she could have stopped. Even if she couldn’t get away, she could have maybe managed to get some sleep at the very least. If she was braver, maybe she might even be able to kill the man who had kidnapped her, or at least make him pay for it… her hands were only bound in front of her, and she wasn’t wearing a gag. 

But King had told her that if he woke up and found her not gagging on his cock, she was going to lose half her teeth. He had been quite graphic about it, explaining just how many teeth she could lose before any would notice the look of her changing, explained how he would enjoy ripping them out of her jaw. And Kaisa was a coward – being these criminal’s fucktoy had taught her that clearly. She wasn’t badass they sang out, wasn’t the brave girl from her image. She just wanted them to stop hurting her.

Finally, it was 10. Kaisa began to suck harder, licking up and down King’s shaft, panting hot on his cock as she forced him down her throat, gagging on him as her hands caressed his balls. The big man groaned, and she kept going, fucking him with her face until she felt a hand grip onto her head, whimpering as she realized King was awake. “Good whore,” he grumbled as he started face-fucking her, bouncing her mouth on his cock like he was bouncing a ball. After a whole night of teasing, he was already about to pop… he raped her mouth for only a minute before he came, pulling back enough to let it all shoot into her mouth, forcing her to taste it as she swallowed it down. 

King stood, brushing the purple-haired dancer to the side. “That’s a good little fucktoy,” he said, patting the pop star on her head as he stood and pulled on his pants. “You are going to make some rich pervert very happy.” He laughed as he looked at her… she looked like a mess. Even if she hadn’t been the focus of events yesterday, she hadn’t be ignored – not everyone wanted to wait their turn with one of the dykes. He had done his best to make up for her relatively easy day overnight, as well – It looked like Kaisa had been good and not gotten a second of sleep all night. She had dark circles under her eyes, her face was a slobbery mess with chapped lips, and her throat was raw.

He only wished he could have put Akali through the same… but he needed her mouth intact for today. He didn’t need Kaisa’s.

* * *

“Rise and shine, sluts,” King said as he dragged Kaisa into the storage room, flinging her to the ground as a bunch of his boys came into the room behind him. “Rise and shine. Time to make me some money.” He looked at the bound girl around the room. Akali looked almost as tired as Kaisa did… Looking at the floor near her, it seemed like she had eventually gotten the butt-plug out of her ass over the night, but the process of getting out must have been even more painful than putting it in had been, and he still had fond memories of her screams last night.

If Akali and Kaisa looked worse for wear, Evelynn and Ahri looked half dead. The two girls had been used and abused together nearly all day yesterday with all eyes on them… they had ended up taking every single cock in the building at least once. While they had been hosed down after their kidnappers had finished with them yesterday, there was only so much such a haphazard cleaning could do to wipe the mess off of them. Their bodies were a mess of bruises and welts, and if Evelynn was the more whipped, it wasn’t by much.

The three girls who had been in the room looked up at him with terrified, exhausted eyes… even Evelynn seemed like she had about reached her limit of the defiance she could offer the men. He loved that look from women… he wished he could bottle it up.

“Your girlfriends here,” Kind said, his sweeping gesture indicating Eve and Ahri, “became a different kind of celebrities yesterday. Some of my boys have been watching it all night. They kept uploading the video to Pornhub and shit, and the site kept taking it down… but by halfway through the night it was being uploaded by your adoring fans to all the porn sites faster than they can take it down.” He smirked. “I guess the internet really wanted to watch you girls get raped.”

He shrugged. “So the word is out. Now that we’ve primed the pump… it’s time for you girls to go up for sale. But we’re going to put our best foot forward, aren’t we girl?” King laughed. “It’s like they always say – The presentation is everything. So… you girls are going to sing us a little song.”

He took out a few sheets of people and tossed them into the middle of the room. “We’re going to record you all singing, then we’re going to make us a pretty little video. All your social media accounts have already been shut down, I’m afraid, but everyone knows where to look by now. I trust they’ll all find it.”

Evelynn had been the closest to the paper. She picked up one piece, reading it, her eyes growing more and more narrow as she did before tossing it back on the ground. “No,” she said, a little bit of her fire back. “I won’t.”

King grinned. “Evelynn brings up an excellent point. What happens if you refuse?” He stepped into the room and grabbed Ahri by her hair, pulling her to her feet. “We’ll just have to convince you.”

“Ah!” Ahri yelled in pain. “Stop! I’ll do it!”

“Sorry love,” King said with a shake of his head. “It’s not about you. Thank your girlfriend.”

“Leave her alone!” Evelynn protested, getting to her feet. “I sing it!” 

King looked back at her and smiled. “I know you will,” he said, continuing to drag Ahri from the room. “Get her on the horse,” he said, pushing her at some of the men. “And I’ll get the Siren here to the mic. When I’m satisfied she’s done her part, you can let her down.

* * *

As much as King would like to be having fun with the blonde singer, it would have to wait… the boys could have their fun. This was business… and he wouldn’t leave it in someone else’s hands. As the Korean girl began to scream from upstairs, King grabbed Evelynn himself and pulled her up. The once-rebellious popstar barely struggled now… too exhausted and beaten down from her days of captivity. Still, she tried to beg. [“Please, let her go…] I say I do it, you don’t have to hurt her!”

“Should have thought of that earlier,” King said as he pulled her onward. “You should have learned your lesson yesterday. Too late for you to bitch now. The only thing you can do for her now is to do what I tell you, quickly and without complaining, and we’ll stop hurting her as soon as you’re finished.” 

The sounds of the blonde’s pain faded as they moved further away, and disappeared entirely as he brought the woman into the room that had probably once been an office. It had been stripped entirely, so all it had now was 4 walls and what they had put in the room… a chair with cuffs on its legs and arms, a microphone, and a camera. He pushed her at the chair, and the pink haired girl scrambled into it, making King chuckle. “So now you’re eager,” he said with a laugh. He bound her into the chair and turned on the recording equipment. “Alright then, slut… let’s get you started…”

Despite Evelynn’s eagerness, it took more than an hour. Her bad English made it harder… she had long since memorized how to say her lyrics properly, but these were new. Every time she sobbed, ever time her voice broke, every time her pronunciation slipped, King would have her start over. He had taken to playing with her tits during attempts, and more than once he made her cry out during a verse, but that was no skin off his back. 

After she managed to sing it perfectly, he had her do it again, three more times… he was no expert in music, after all. One of his nerds would be putting this video together for him, so it was important he got all the raw material he needed. Only after he was completely satisfied did he free the whipped girl from her chair and take her outside where two men were already waiting. King pushed Evelynn into their arms. “Get her cleaned up and made up,” he instructed. “And don’t fucking screw her, got it?”

“Got it, boss,” one of them said with a chuckle, dragging the sore girl off to be prepared for the next stage of the show. King sighed. That had been the difficult one. Ahri would be easier. Akali’s English wasn’t great, but it was better than Evelynn’s at least – she would be easier too. Then they could really get started.

* * *

By the time he walked in on Ahri, King couldn’t help but smile. The men had built a wooden wedge on an old sawhorse, and the pop star had been lowered onto it, the hard wood pressing against her bare puss. With her hands bound behind her back she would have had a hard time getting off anyway, but to make sure they had taken dumbbells from a left behind weight set and tried them to her legs, weighing her down and making her sensitive cunt dig harder against the pointed edge of the wooden horse, causing her more pain. 

Tears were rolling down Ahri’s cheeks as she sobbed out her misery. The way she was forced into position her clitoris was jammed right into the pointed top of the horse. Squeezing her eyes shut, she did everything she could to remain completely still, seeming aware that all moving and struggling did was hurt her further, but it was difficult… she couldn’t help but try to shift her weight. The real problem, though, was the pins.

They didn’t want to permanently damage the valuable merchandise and didn’t want to leave too many marks on this one before the video to come, but there were plenty of other options. Two of the men were holding a box of pins, and delighting in sticking them into the undersides of Ahri’s big tits. She squealed each time and thrashed on the horse, digging the hard edge even further into her. Her tits were like pincushions now, jiggling as her chest hitched with sobs. King spotted a hint of blood on her inner thighs and grinned as he noticed that her unwanted grinding against the pointed top of the horse had rubbed her sensitive cunt quite raw.

“Let her down,” he told the others. “It’s her turn.”

They sighed in mock disappointment, but untied her feet from the weight, beginning to lift her off the horse. One of them moved to start pulling the pins out of her breasts, but King stopped them. “No, leave those in…” he said, thinking. Ahri’s wide, panicked eyes on him were a huge turn-on as he stopped the men from taking the painful things out of her tits. “They can be an incentive. They can have them out after she finishes singing for me.” He paused to consider. “Akali could use the incentive too,” he said with a smile. “Use the rest of those pins on her.”

The men grinned.

* * *

Ahri was much better behaved that Evelynn had been. In under half an hour King had everything he needed from her, well ahead of schedule. It gave him time to take the pins out of her, one at a time, making sure to show her each crimson-stained pin as he took it out, making sure that the pop star knew precisely how many of the sharp skewers she had had embedded in her sensitive breasts. When at last they were finished, he passed her to the men outside, giving them the instructions to get her cleaned up and take Kaisa to get ready too. 

Then it was Akali’s turn. The 18-year-old girl was weeping pathetically by the time King got to her and looked at him like he was a savior when he suggested she could earn having the pins taken out if she would be a good girl and sing for him. Her pathetic eagerness to avoid any more pain amused him, but he took full advantage. Her English wasn’t great, but the way she sang it mattered far less, and the rapper threw herself into the performance, desperate to have it over with. She had the most lines, so it took longer than it had for Ahri, but when he said she was done and took the needles out the dumb slut actually thanked him.

King couldn’t help but shake his head laughing as Akali was dragged off to get cleaned up. That girl was born to be someone’s fucktoy. It was just his good luck he had gotten the tip that they were hiring a bus driver to take them to their next city.

That was everyone since Kaisa didn’t sing. He had their recordings – now it was time to get the video.

* * *

King had some phone calls to make and things to prepare, so by the time he made it back to the hall the girls were all ready. He laughed to look at them. “Damn, did you guys learn to do makeup in your spare time?”

One of them nudged Kaisa forward. “We had this slut do it for them.”

King shook his head in disbelief. “Better than I thought,” he said as he looked across the four girls. Their van had long since been chopped up for parts, they had raided it for their supplies first… including their performance costumes. The girls were in them now, made up, their hair done. He walked between them, inspecting.

Ahri was the first girl he passed. She was wearing what was basically a black leotard with a white top tied over it, and tall black stockings. Her ragged, cum-covered ears she had had clipped in for the past day had been replaced with new ones, and someone – probably Kaisa – had painted her whiskers onto her face. She wore a collar around her throat, but one of the men had gotten creative at some point. Golden lettering on the collar read “WHORE,” the letters nearly the same color as her hair. The most distinctive feature, however, was her tails. The crystalline fox tails that were her trademark had been attached to the harness around her waist where they would sway as she shook her hips. More than one of the gangsters had suggested they attach them to a plug up her ass instead, but others had objected that it would make her harder to fuck. King was more concerned about how they would look, and he had had the final say. The men hadn’t stopped there, though… they had taken a knife to her black leotard, leaving a few ragged tears in both it and her stockings, letting her thighs peak through. It looked to him like they had attacked the black fabric over her tits even more viciously to the point it covered nearly nothing, but the white shirt over it – barely – keep her tits from hanging out. For now.

Moving on, he passed Evelynn next. Her hair was brushed out and straightened, and she wore her pink sunglasses again. Her arms were covered in arm wraps, and she wore her black leather miniskirt and top. The long dragging tails of her skirt sagged on the ground, winding around her heels the same color as her hair. The only part of the normal ensemble they had not dressed her in was her rings and fingertips… just because the kitty seemed behaved now didn’t mean they wanted to give her claws. To his joy, King saw that her collar had also been lettered. “BITCH” shone brilliantly against the black. Unlike Ahri, her costume hadn’t been slashed to ribbons, but the positions of her fabric kept her many welts and bruises on full display.

Kaisa was the next girl he passed. Her high heeled boots blended seamlessly into skintight leather pants that clung to her ass like a second skin. The gold of her tube-top shone in brilliant contrast to the darkness of her bottom and the purple of her hair, which had been styled into her traditional buns. She wore her fingerless gloves like normal, but the boys had been disappointed to learn that her shoulder-pads were an effect of the video, not a prop and not something they would be able to duplicate. To compensate, they had torn her pants full of holes, and her right tit was almost falling through the hole they had cut in the golden top… there was no way it would stay restrained once she started dancing. She wore a collar as well, labeled “SLUT.”

Akali was last. Her hair had been bound up and put behind her hat like it normally was. Her leggings, black as her boots, had been transformed by knifework as well – where once there was a single gap in her leggings, it now looked more like a series of narrow black bands around her long legs. Her jacket had been discarded entirely, leaving her white top the only thing covering her chest… and after a few more cuts it seemed entirely inadequate to her hold in her tits. There had been some debate about whether or not to put her in her facemask. Ultimately, they had decided to compromise… put her in it, but a diagonal slash had been put through the thing. It peeled back at the corners, revealing glimpses of her lips as she moved. Her collar said “FRESH MEAT.”

They all looked like a million bucks. Although hopefully, they would sell for significantly more than that.

King nodded in approval. “Good job,” he announced. “They’re ready. Get the cameras.”

* * *

After the resistance he had gotten from the girls earlier, King knew it was better if he didn’t let them know exactly what they were doing, or for what… with his headphones in, listening to the music, he directed them through what he wanted from them, filming and filming and filming until he got his takes.

It started tamely. Shorts of them walking. Teasing. Making them look seductive. He didn’t care too much about them crying, but he couldn’t have them ruining the looks – yet – so he had each girl cleaned up a few times. He had Evelynn slapping her ass, had Akali praying on her knees, Ahri casually relaxing. He ended that section by arranging them into a pose that worked for him and having them strike it a few times. Then it was time for them to dance.

They all knew the steps of the dance to their single by heart, obviously… he ran them through it as both a group and individually. As he predicted, Kaisa was dancing with one tit out almost immediately, and when Akali’s boobs eventually bounced free, he refused to let her put them back in her top. Once he was sure he had all the shots of them that he wanted, things started to go downhill for the girls.

Eight men, King included, roamed around with cameras, making sure to capture everything, from every angle. Evelynn had her miniskirt whipped off from behind. Ahri jerked a few cocks, pretending to sing into them like they were microphones. Akali sat up on a desk with Kaisa crouched between her legs, licking her cunt while the rapper encouraged her. Each girl was tied up and moved around a half dozen times… Evelynn hung from the ceiling and whipped, Ahri fucked from behind on the floor, Akali sucked a cock through the gap in her mask, and Kaisa was made to keep going through the steps of the dance while three men whipped her from all sides, dragging her back to her feet each time she collapsed. Then, after all of those, he had the girls lay down on the floor in a line and masturbate, first themselves, then one another before they were all fucked as they lay there.

When King announced he had all the specific shots he wanted, all bets were off. Each girl became the center of their own personal gangrape. Clothing ripped and was pushed aside to let as many men as possible gangrape the girls in their costumes. After everything that had been done to them, all four of them were too tired to put up meaningful resistance… they could do little but weep and provide some lovely token resistance as they were taken, King and his cameramen filming it all, looking for the very best parts.

It was three in the morning before he called it quits. He took a few shots of the aftermath, figuring they would make for good footage, then he forced the four girls up to their feet. They were covered in cum by now, but he forced them to take the same positions as before, posing for him, before he was finished.

“That’s a wrap,” he said, turning off the camera. The other cameramen had swapped out a few times to take their turns with the women… King had not. Such was the price of doing good work. “Get these sluts hosed down and put away,” he ordered, handing his camera over to one of his men. “Make sure all these files get to the film team. They have a lot of work to do.” Then he grabbed onto Akali by her hair. Her hat, miraculously, had stayed in her hair, keeping that hair more or less in place even as she was gangbanged. “Your turn tonight, girl,” he said with a grin, already imagining what it would feel like to have her choking on his cock all night…

* * *

Noon the next day, a twitter account named @KDA4SALE was created. It had only a single tweet, a message saying “midnight.” Within an hour, the account had over a million followers. No one shut it down. The excuse was no doubt that the account hadn’t done anything wrong, but no doubt Twitter enjoying the excitement was the real reason. The account became one of the most popular accounts in the history of the platform, and it hit ten million followers before midnight. #cantwait started trending by 9.

Then, at midnight, the account sent a flurry of messages. A series of links to a dozen different uploads, all of the same video. The account was shut down a half an hour later, but by then the links had been clicked millions of times, and it took far longer for those to be taken down. Before anyone stopped the video, it had over a hundred million downloads across the world and was being constantly reuploaded by people with no connection to the gang anymore.

  
  


The video began in dim light as the familiar music began to play… Images of the tour bus, of clothing in a pile on the ground, of dirty mattresses on the ground. The staff as spliced in a few frames of those mattresses being filled by one of the girls in the process of being fucked or playing with themselves, including only momentary moans to accompany the soundtrack, before vanishing and leaving the area empty again. Then Evelynn began to sing as the camera found the silhouette of her in the darkness.

You know who it is  
Coming ‘round again  
You wanna try this ass  
Then buy the K/DA, uh!

As the camera moved closer to her, she stared into the camera longingly. If you didn’t know to look for them, you’d never see the red rim to her eyes under the makeup, the beaten weariness in her eyes, but the whip welts crisscrossing her skin couldn’t fail to be noticed. She slapped her ass and licked her lips hungrily as lyrics played.

The camera changed, showing Akali standing before a dirty, blood and cum-stained mattress. Her lips moved beneath the mask, but despite her surroundings, her eyes were pleading. She stood with her hands together as if in prayer, singing her lines.

Please I promise I’ll behave  
Spread my legs and shout your name  
I’ll be your slave forever  
Please, please, please, please

Writhing her hips like a true whore, Akali thrust them towards the camera, letting it see the glimpses of her snatch that could be spotted through the thoroughly ripped pants. As the verse went out, she humped the air faster and harder like that on each syllable, looking for all the world like a bitch in heat.

If you want I’ll get on top  
You just tell me when to stop  
Or when it’s time to kneel  
And suck, suck, suck

As the rapped sang the next verse, she sank forward onto the mattress, bouncing once as she sagged down onto the filthy bed. She turned that bounce into several, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back as though in ecstasy. By the end of the verse, she was kneeling with her hands behind her back, her mouth open as the camera zoomed into vanished down her throat, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a pornstar. 

When the camera came back in, Evelynn was on screen again, just her face as she stared into the screen just above her pink glasses. 

Or do you like them hard to get (to get)  
Oh no, I’m not your meek little pet

As she sang, the camera slowly zoomed out… to show that she was behind the bars of a kennel, still smirking at the camera as she mouthed the lyrics, gripping the bars with both hands

I’m a bitch you’ll have to break  
With that wild in my veins  
Don’t you wanna see me  
Tamed, tamed, tamed, tamed?

At the very end, the view cut to behind her. With Evelynn still gripping the kennel bars, someone lashed her with a belt, cutting four new slashes in her already ruined miniskirt. The whip fell four times, once per word, right on the beat, the snap of the belt adding emphasis to each time Evelynn sang the word tamed. The camera cut to a close-up of Ahri’s face, staring into the camera as she sang. In that position, the “WHORE” on her collar stood out brilliantly for the camera.

Or maybe what you’d like most  
Is somebody eager to ple-e-ease?  
One who’s never more happy  
Than when I’m on my back or on my knees

As with Evelynn before, the camera slowly pulled back to show her face peeking out from beneath the man on top of her, lying between her legs. Far from fucking her, however, the lead singer of K/DA was doing her best to fuck him, her tails splitting out beneath her as she thrust her hips up at him again and again and again, her hands caressing his back lovingly. Then she turned her face to the side, and the camera followed her.

Relax and leave it to me now  
Making you cum is what I’m all about

Ahri continued to stare longingly at the camera, but she wasn’t singing anymore. Instead, she had cum on her face, and she was slowly licking her lips, gathering up as much of it as she could, amber eyes staring into the camera with entirely unfaked – if out of context – desperation to finish licking up the seed a man had sprayed on her face. 

Let my warm muff  
Gobble you all up  
I need your cock inside me!

All four girls appeared, splayed out on the mattresses, still at least partially in their clothing but with it pulled up or dragged to the side, playing with themselves. Eve squished her welted and obviously painful tits between her fingers hard while Ahri had her hands between both her own legs and her lovers, spreading both their cunts and showing how wet and glistening they were, how ready they were to be fucked. On either side of the two lovers, Akali and Kaisa did the same, fucking themselves with bright violet dildos that the men had found in Evelynn’s bag. Kaisa’s skintight pants had a huge rip right down the middle now, making her pussy look even more exposed than had she been completely naked.

Then the chorus kicked in. The four girls stayed where they were on the mattresses, but their behavior changed. All four of them put their legs in the air in the shape of a V, continuing to play with their cunts and show off their pussies for the cameras. All four of them were naked now. And all four of them sang:

So who will pay to lay us  
Down, down, down, down, down, down  
It’s your chance with the hottest sluts around

In between sweeping over the group, the editors had put in glimpses of the four girls dancing in their ragged clothing, swaying back and forth in the suggestive, sexual dance that Kaisa had made for them, the one she had once found so empowering.

Wet cunts spread for you to pound  
Pound, pound, pound, pound, pound, pound  
How we’ll purr when you feed our hungry mounds

On the final four base beats, Pound Pound Pound Pound, the camera showed a closeup on each girl’s pussy. King had been careful in his shots, in his cleanup. All four girls looked pristine, untouched, and glistening wet. And if their cunts looked a little red and inflamed, well, that was just because the sluts were so turned on. Any potential buyer could get a look at how night and tight these four popstar cunts still would be for them.

When you’re hard (Hard) give it to us, to us  
When you’re hard (Hard) ram it in us, in us  
We pop stars (Pop stars), and we’re for sale, for sale now  
So who will pay to make us lay  
down, down, down, down?

On each beat now, the four girls humped the air, thrusting their glistening twats towards the camera as more footage of them dancing was spliced in… occasionally interspersed with the footage of them dancing the nude. Then the last four beats were four fast cuts to their faces, covered in cum, staring up at the camera in exhaustion but trying to smile, peace signs by their faces.

As the scene faded, it came back with Akali sitting on a chair, slowly zooming out to show Kaisa crouched between her legs, licking her cunt. On either side of her, Evelynn and Ahri knelt in strict rope bondage, still fully dressed but with the cuts in their clothing and the way the ropes squeezed their tits they might as well have been naked for all the good their clothing did them. 

Hey!  
You ready for this? (Let’s go!)

Akali’s lips moved beneath her mask as Kaisa continued to eat her, then the camera cut to a pose of the four popstars, looking confident and strong.

To all our fans who saw us as strong women  
Sorry we deceived ya, we just  
Sluts begging to be ridden, uh!

Abruptly, a flash of static crossed the screen, and then the pose changed, revealing the four of them in the same positions but naked, disheveled… weak looking and covered with cum. 

The scene moved back to Akali as she continued her verse, but it occasionally flashed to hardcore porn now… one of the four girls getting raped in one or more holes, usually on the off-beat or the rest between lines.

Pow-pow, cool and tough I’m not  
Can take me no matter what I want  
If you look me in the eyes, you’ll see  
Anyway you’re wantin’ it – I’ll be good  
Don’t even have to ask, you know I would  
I’m your submissive slave, uh!

Evelynn took over the verse then, the camera cutting to her as she hung dangling from the ceiling completely naked. On display like this, stretched out, it was impossible not to count every one of her lash marks, her welts, her bruises… just how much the men had needed to hurt her during her captivity.

Beat me when I misbehave  
‘Til I flinch just at my name  
Then get on all fours and cra~aw~aw~awl

The camera faded to the pink haired woman crawling forward, the camera moving back to keep pace with her… then she came up between Ahri’s spread legs, her tongue already out and digging into the blonde singer’s cunt in full view of the camera. Observant viewers doubtless noticed the cum leaking out of that pussy, but Evelynn attacked it with abandon anyway.

Or maybe what you’d like most  
Is somebody eager to ple-e-ease?  
Please let this verse  
Show you just what I’m worth  
I need to taste you right now!

She closed her eyes on the last words, just a second before at least three cumshots landed on her face. Then the beat dropped, and the chorus began again with everyone singing.

So who will pay to lay us  
Down, down, down, down, down, down  
It’s your chance with the hottest sluts around  
Wet cunts spread for you to pound  
Pound, pound, pound, pound, pound, pound  
How we’ll purr when you feed our hungry mounds  
When you’re hard (Hard) give it to us, to us  
When you’re hard (Hard) ram it in us, in us  
We pop stars (Pop stars), and we’re for sale, for sale now  
So who will pay to make us lay  
down, down, down, down?

As the chorus played, they showed some of the same scenes are before with them on the beds, but now they were more being fucked than they were playing with themselves. All of the dancing was nude now, and each and every one of the girls looked thoroughly fucked. Akali sucked a cock right through her mask while getting nailed from behind. Ahri rode a man on the mattress, bouncing her hips on him while she was facefucked. Kaisa had her tits crushed around a cock while licking it. Evelynn was double-penetrated while tightly bound, the men holding her throat from the front and the back.

  *   *   *   *   *   *   * 


The scenes played out in depraved flashes and cruel vignettes, the four pop stars putting on whorish displays for their potential buyers. By the time it faded into Ahri’s face as she worked her breasts up and down on a man’s thick dick, everyone had seen a glimpse of all four girls getting nailed in every hole at least once. She sang as she looked down at the cock.

Oh, we’ll be whatever you want  
(’cause) Oh, oh, when you’re hard  
Oh, oh, fuck a pop star  
(Star)  
Star  
(Star)

And he came on her face, freezing on that frame.

So who will pay to lay us  
Down, down, down, down, down, down  
It’s your chance with the hottest sluts around  
Wet cunts spread for you to pound  
Pound, pound, pound, pound, pound, pound  
How we’ll purr when you feed our hungry mounds  
When you’re hard (Hard) give it to us, to us  
When you’re hard (Hard) ram it in us, in us  
We pop stars (Pop stars), and we’re for sale, for sale now

From here on, it was just porn, usually synced. All four girls getting facefucked. All four girls getting it up their ass. All four girls with a cock pressed between her tits. All four on their backs begging fucked, breasts bouncing. And on, and on, and on…

So who will pay to make us lay  
down, down, down, down?

For the finale, all four girls stood before a table with champagne glasses, all filled with creaming white slime… obviously cum, spilling over the edges, sliding down over the side. None of them looked even slightly enthusiastic, but all four popstars lifted a glass as one and drank. The camera focused on their faces and the looks on them, the gulping of their throats as they swallowed gulp after gulp of their disgusting cum. The camera stayed on them until they were finished, the music starting to fade out as the camera showed a few glimpses of the aftermath…

Kaisa, one of her hair buns undone, the entire left side of her face a sheet of cum…

Ahri laying on the mattress, dildos crammed in both her cunt and ass, her tails splayed beneath her but four of the nine tails having been torn off the mount and scattered around her…

Akali, her mask torn down to her neck, curled into a tight ball, clutching her own legs to her chest as cum leaked from her pussy and ass, and was drooled out of her mouth…

And Evelynn, one of her dress tails wrapped around her hands to bind them, the other wrapped around her throat, laying on the bed with her rapist’s cum coated so thickly on her pink sunglasses they were practically opaque.

Then the video faded to black, leaving just one line in golden text – a secure messaging link, and a deadline. 


	11. Fifth/Sixth Day - Just Business

“Guess who made top 40?” King said as he burst in the door. All four girls cringed away from him by reflex, but in truth, they all knew there was nowhere to go by now, and they were all too exhausted to offer any resistance even if there had been. “It seems like your song is the most popular song in the country right now,” King admitted. “Sadly it’s not our cover, but we all know what people are really thinking about when they listen, don’t we?”

For a change, the four girls were actually clean – the men had cleaned them up before locking them away last night. None of them were stupid enough to think it was for their benefit, but they were also too tired to talk amongst themselves and try to figure out an escape, a plan, anything. They had just laid there, sleeping fitfully and weeping.

He snickered. “And the bids have been rolling in. I’d tell you who’s leading, but…” he shrugged. “Honestly, it’s no one you know. But I want to keep them at it.” King pointed at Akali, and the rapped flinched. “You…” he paused and then pointed at Kaisa. “And you. You’re coming with me.” 

Kaisa crawled forward, half rising to move faster, but Akali didn’t seem eager to obey, so King gestured to two of the other thugs to grab her. “Everything has to be the hard way,” he said, shaking his head. “You’d think you sluts would learn.” He grabbed Kaisa by her hair like a leash and led her onward. Then they pulled Akali out of the room and closed the door again, leaving them in darkness.

“Ahri…” Evelynn said.

The blonde singed perked up. It was probably the first thing she had heard Evelynn said in days that wasn’t to one of the men or at their instruction, except for all the screaming of course. “Eve?” She whispered, trying to find her in the dark. She felt the older singers hand find hers and squeeze it. [“I’m scared, Eve…”] she said softly, her voice trembling.

[“Listen, Ahri…”] Evelynn said before her voice trailed off. 

[“What is it?”] her lover asked, concerned. 

A moment’s pause. [“Nothing,”] Eve lied. [“Just… I don’t think this is going to end well. I want you to promise me something.”] She swallowed. [“You know I love you, right? That I’ll always love you? No matter what they made me do to you? No matter what happens?”]

The blonde squeezed her bandmate’s, her friend’s, her lover’s hand as she began to cry again, silent tears streaming down her face. [“I know, Eve,”] she said softly. [“I love you too.”]

[“I know you do,”] Evelynn said, and there was actually a hint of a chuckle in her voice at the ridiculousness of the situation. Kidnapped, raped for days, humiliated before everyone who had ever known them – families, friends, and fans – and about to be sold to the highest bidder… and Ahri was still crying as she said she loved her. [“I… I… I have a terrible feeling, Ahri. I don’t know if I’ll ever get to see you again,”] Evelynn whispered. [“So please don’t forget. I love you.”]

* * *

The room was small and bare, except for two steel contraptions standing in the middle of it and the cameras pointed at them. One looked almost like a chair, with a seat, metal armrests and support for the back, but the similarities went no further than that. This seat had an angled area for sitting, forcing the woman sitting it in into an awkward position that would put quite a bit of strain upon her arms. Kaisa had been seated in the chair, with her arms chained tightly to the armrests. Her legs had been forced up and her thighs and ankles similarly chained to the armrests, forcing her into a curled-up position that fully exposed her holes while making her muscles ache with strain and discomfort every second. A small metal plate jutted from the top of the backrest, preventing her from raising her head, thereby forcing her to keep looking at the space between her folded legs.

As if her position was not awful enough, she was not simply left alone in the torturous contraption. Between her legs, they had placed a small device, little more than a motor with two large dildos attached to it. The motor was running, pushing the awful rods deep into Kaisa’s pussy and asshole, punishing her holes with hard, deep strokes. The girl was weeping, but she could not utter a sound despite the agony she was in because King had crammed a large ball gag into her mouth, efficiently silencing her.

Next to her, Akali was in a very similar predicament. She was lying on a flat bench, also completely made of metal, thus being as hard, cold and uncomfortable as possible. Her arms and legs had been chained to the bench’s legs, keeping her in a flat position just as uncomfortable as Kaisa. She, too, had been gagged with a large ballgag, forcing her jaws painfully wide apart. And she, too, was mewling miserably into the gag, for her holes were also plugged with dildos drilled into her by a machine.

They were being filmed… another broadcast, King had said, that was going up. A way to continue building the excitement for the sale. They were suffering to build up their price. 

Akali howled into the ball gag, shaking her head, her auburn hair flaying around. Even screaming, the ball gag in her mouth kept her torment to only a muffled, pitiful moan. Nothing more escaped her lips, but the cameras caught it all. The large gag forced her mouth to remain wide open, far more than it was comfortable, but still, the dull aching pain was almost not noticeable when compared to the burning pain coming from her nether regions.

Kaisa suffered even worse. While her position wasn’t as uncomfortable as Akali, where she was seated the fucking machine was positioned in such a way that both vibes withdrew from her holes entirely before being pushed back in. Each new thrust made the dancer wail into her gag as intense pain enveloped her young body. Hers went in two at a time… Akali’s were set differently. They pistoned into her one after another, the one raping her pussy withdrawing, only to let the shorter but thicker one be forced into her sore and already raped asshole. It didn’t hurt quite as much as what her bandmate was suffering, but it kept one of her holes stuffed all the time. 

“Twelve more hours,” King announced to the camera. “Twelve more hours of bidding. We’ll leave you with these girls for a while to watch the clock count down… we’ll check in on them again in, oh… say… three hours?” He laughed, slapping one of Kaisa’s tits. “Sound fair to you, sluts?”

Both girls cried in despair. Even if they could have begged, they knew the men would never listen. The plastic cocks kept fucking them restlessly, making their bodies strain against the bonds as they bucked and writhed as much as she could. Both could only suffer under the assault. Three hours? Neither could even conceive of a time that long…

Hours passed for them, and the dildos never stopped their assault on their holes. Men made a habit of coming into the room and jacking off to the sight of their suffering, getting themselves off and splattering the girls with cum… turning their hair into knotted rags and their faces into whitish masks while the two wailed and whimpered helplessly into the gags, their unwilling holes being fucked and fucked and fucked and fucked.

At last, King returned and approached Akali and Kaisa. The girls could do little but look up at him, and King could feel his cock stir at the sight of their teary eyes and the sheer misery that radiated from their bodies. The dildos continued their merciless assault, punishing their beautiful bodies, stretching their assholes and cunts wide around them. It was a beautiful picture for the cameras. 

He understood the man jacking off. Just looking at their faces as they squirmed and wept in their agony, his cock was hard as stone. The desperation in their eyes, the way they looked at one another as if the other popstar could help them, the sounds of their holes being impaled over and over by the thick dildos… it was incredibly hot. He reached out and groped Akali’s tits, then twisted her nipple… She barely noticed the pain from this new assault, being already in too much agony from the relentless rape the machine inflicted upon her. 

“Seeing you two crying is going to make the cash leap out of people’s wallets,” King admitted. “I could watch you like this all day.” He was not even sure the girls heard him. By now, they were probably too absorbed in their pain, in the motions the dildos made whenever they pushed deep into their holes, to truly notice anything else anymore. “I can’t imagine how much that must hurt,” he continued, pulling his cock out and stroking it slowly. “Your tiny, tight little ass impaled on that huge dick – going in and out, in and out – and you can’t even hope that the cock is going to cum and go limp and stop.” 

“Let’s show your buyers what you’ve learned,” King announced as he reached out and undid the straps holding the ballgag in Kaisa’s mouth, removing it. A soft whimper escaped the girl’s trembling lips, followed by a heart-wrenching plea, “Please… m-m-make it stop…” she wept. “I c-c-can’t take it anymore… it hurts so much…”

“Hush now,” King said with a smile. “You want out of here?” He pointed at his cock. Then he stepped onto the footholds on the chair so that he was standing over her, putting himself standing right in front of her mouth. “Show your fans what a good girl you are.” The gorgeous dancer let out a soft, drawn-out sob before she opened her mouth, and lowered her head onto his dick. 

“That’s a good girl,” King whispered as he watched Kaisa suck on his cock like a good little slut. He looked over at where Akali lay, looking at the two of them with a silent plea in her suffering eyes, and it made him grin. These two were broken. They had been weak from their first day here, but now… there was no fight at all. These girls would make amazing slaves. 

While Kaisa sucked him, the machines were still pumping into the two girls. When he pulled out, the rapper actually cried, hoping she hadn’t ruined her chance to escape this hellish chair. King walked over to Akali and undid her gag. It didn’t even seem like she could figure out how to close her mouth, but still she inched her face closer to his cock, trying to get him in her mouth.

The rapper swallowed him, sucking desperately… hoping against hope that if she could make him cum, she would be freed from the cruel bondage machine raping her, that the suffering would finally stop. Thankfully for her, watching the two popstars suffer already had King about ready to pop. She gagged as he started cumming right into the back of her throat, pulling out in time to point his cock at Kaisa and paint her too. 

These two girls were ready… and everyone watching on the cameras would see that.

* * *

After Kaisa and Akali were returned to the makeshift prison in the basement, King chose Ahri to put on the next show. He grabbed the foxy popstar, still wearing her cute ears if nothing else, and yanked her up the stairs and into the center of another room filled with cameras. 

“Alright, you’ve all been bidding,” King announced to the cameras, “And you’re doing a great job. Nine hours left to have your chance to own one of these perfect chink fucksluts… but only nine more hours. So to keep you inspired, we have another show for you.” He tossed Ahri down into the center of the ring of cameras. “Foxy here is going to give you another reason to buy her as if you needed one. Isn’t that right, you dildo-loving dyke whore?” 

Ahri trembled at his words. “No… please… don’t make me…” Ahri whimpered pitifully.

King chuckled at her and tossed a big, spiked dildo to the blonde singer. It hit her right in one of her bruised breasts, bouncing off as she tried to catch it and failed, making some of the men behind the cameras laugh. 

Ahri stifled another sob as she reached down and grabbed the studded dildo. It nearly as thick as her wrist, and covered in yielding plastic spikes. They were soft enough to her fingers… but she could easily imagine that they wouldn’t feel nearly so gentle inside of her. 

“Ahri here has a talented mouth and… voice… as you all know,” King said with a sneer. “But she’s going to demonstrate that for you. Foxy… why don’t you take that nice dildo and stuff it into your whorish mouth deep enough that it can see your stomach.” He ordered. 

Ahri looked up at King, but by now the popstar knew better than to expect even the tiniest bit of mercy from him. Looking once again at the dildo, she trembled. Then she lifted it to her lips, parting them, and she began to suck on the tip. She was stalling, and every one of the men knew it, but the process of her pathetic attempt to delay was almost as sexy as her just immediately deep-throating the spikey thing. Then King stomped on the group once, and Ahri jumped… then she slowly pushed it further, past her teeth and then even further, the studs of the dildo making it even harder than it would be otherwise – making the blonde gag on it.

“Further, whore!” King ordered, watching in amusement as, red-faced for exertion, Ahri struggled to push the fake cock further and further. Pitiful sounds escaped her mouth as she struggled. “Deeper!” King hissed, smacking the back of her head. Ahri gagged hard as she attempted to force the dildo deeper, afraid of further punishment should she fail. “Deeper, I said! I want to see it go in all the way… or maybe we should whip you for their amusement? Would you prefer that? Do you want to get whipped again?”

Words could not describe exactly how badly Ahri did not want that. They were going to make her swallow this entire wretched thing anyway… the only difference was going to be if they hurt her first or not. She shoved, desperately trying to get it into her, pushing inch after inch down her neck. It resisted the entire way, the spikes scraping against ridges in her tight throat, and the process just grew more and more difficult as it went deeper. The popstar was breathing heavily through her nose, her throat protesting with surges of pain each time it constricted around the foreign object she forced into it. Tears streamed down her cheeks in a flood as gargling sounds escaped from her stuffed throat.

“Come on!” King laughed. “Don’t fuck with us. A whore like you can take anything down her throat!” That was true enough… certainly, enough cocks had been forced into her, but this was different as they were expecting her to do it entirely herself. It was harder to overcome her body’s resistance when she had no desire to do it. 

Ahri had no idea how she did it, but eventually, the dildo’s base touched her lips while she retched and gagged, the studded length fully embedded in her mouth and throat, spit freely running down her chin and dripping onto her full tits. “Very good!” King congratulated her, giving her nipple a celebratory twist. “Now fuck your face with it.” 

His smirk turned into a grin when Ahri stared at him wide-eyed, slowly withdrawing the awful dildo from her throat, a thick strand of saliva connecting the tip to her lips as she removed it from her mouth, gargling and coughing.

“ I… I can’t,” she finally gasped after she’d taken a few deep breaths, desperate for air, her voice hoarse from the soreness of her throat. “It’s too big…”

King still grinned as he met her gaze with his own, eyes hard. “You can either do it yourself… or I’ll fuck your face with it. Either way, it’s going to rape your throat until I get tired of watching it. Understand me, Foxy?” 

Ahri cried harder. Awful as the choice was, the right answer was clear. While it was going to extremely humiliating and painful to fuck her face with his horrible dildo, it would be so much worse to let him do it. She knew well how vicious the men would be if they did it. Hands shaking, Ahri lifted the dildo to her mouth again.

King smiled in false disappointment, shaking his head. “And here I was hoping you would let me.” He smirked, laughing. “Don’t you worry though. If you get tired… or stop… I’ll be right here to help you out.” 

Ahri parted her lips and pushed the dildo in. She allowed it to remain there, past her teeth of a few heartbeats and then, before King or the other thugs could grow impatient, she pushed it further, forcing it so far that it was touching the back of her throat. She left it there for a moment, hating the awful feeling of her throat constricting against the foreign object. Then she withdrew it, leaving only the tip of it in. The only upside of being forced to fuck her face with the dildo was that she didn’t have to deepthroat it for long, the men expected her to move the dildo fast. It wasn’t much of a positive since she had to keep doing it to herself, keep forcing her hand to pump the fake cock in and out of her mouth, but it was all the blonde girl had.

“Faster,” King snarled, glaring down at Ahri while her cheeks glistened with tears. Her throat was sore and aching from the constant gagging – not to mention the oral rapes she had been through the last two days. King fondled her tits, jiggling and heaving as she felt her throat constrict around the tip again, trying her very best not to wait too long between pulling it out and pushing it in again while at the same time attempting to give her throat at least a split second’s rest. Too slow for the taste of her tormentor. “I said, faster!” King growled again. While his hand played with her large tits roughly, his other hand stroked his cock, hard once again. Their torment was the best aphrodisiac he could possibly ask for.

Through a veil of tears, Ahri could see the camera lights, knew that everything she did would be seen by every girl who had ever seen her as a role model. She did not doubt that today, tomorrow, next year, all of them would know what had happened to her… but unable to do anything about it for her fear of further punishment. She tried to go faster, pushing the dildo in and out at a frantic pace, but eventually found herself so wracked with heaving she almost doubled over, a long line of drool drizzling down her chin. Coughing, she let go of the dildo, panting heavily, her heart hammering from effort and fear. 

Ahri looked up at King, her expression shamefully submissive and fearful… but instead of the harsh reprimand and punishment she expected, he aimed his cockhead at her face and a split second later shot another massive load over her, lines of cum splattering across her nose, cheeks, and lips. He’d been close to cumming for a while now, and her latest feeble attempt had sent him over the edge. Then King stepped back watching the wonderful view of the once strong popstar reduced to a wreck, sobbing, coughing, trembling and, of course, with her crying face covered in a thick layer of cum.

“That’s your best look, Ahri,” he said to her coldly. “I hope your new owner keeps your face covered in jizz all the time.” King smiled at her. “So, tell us, dyke… have you learned to prefer cock over the fake shit yet?”

Sobbing, Ahri nodded.

He looked down, on the dildo laying on the ground. Lifting it, he glanced at Ahri. “Good,” he smiled. “Your poor throat must be so sore right now,” he said softly, mock compassion clear in his voice. “We’ll let it rest.” He tossed the dildo back at her. “Start fucking your cunt instead,” he said as he turned away. This show was going to go on for three hours, after all…

* * *

Evelynn was next. She tried to struggle to get back to Ahri as the exhausted, cum-covered blonde was tossed into the room, but she was dragged out for the cameras next, forced to her knees with her hands bound behind her back. She was glaring at him through her sunglasses, and the expression made him smile. “This bitch is still a feisty one,” he said to the camera, holding a belt between his hands. “Although she’s learning her place. The process of teaching her it has been… most pleasant. Would you like to see?” 

Laughing, King stood over her. “Hey. Deeva. Are you a whore?” 

King waited. There was nothing but silence. She just looked up at him, defiance shining in those bright amber eyes. 

His hand whipped out, the belt whistling through the air, and Eve gasped, her body hunching as the sound of leather against flesh filled the room. Her tit jiggled, its side turning bright red where King had struck it. “Are you a whore?” He repeated and waited while she straightened up, her tits pushing out again, a dark red mark shining on the outside of her left breast. Her eyes were gorgeous… filled with pain and fear but still all but glowing with hatred and defiance, even when she had to know she couldn’t win. He whipped the belt through the air again, the flat of the leather striking her other breast, making her jerk in a vain attempt to protect her tits. When she straightened up, he could see tears of pain in her eyes… but the bitch still wasn’t giving in.

This was one of his favorite things. It was such a fucking turn on, this little game Evelynn made them play… a battle of will that she had no chance of winning in but that she forced anyway. They had just spent the last week raping the shit out of this bitch, and she was still arrogantly defiant. 

“Tell us…” King snarled, whipping her tits one by one while she stared up at him, furious. “Tell all your fans. Tell the whole world that you’re a whore.” Her tits were growing crimson, but he didn’t stop, didn’t pause, didn’t even slow down. King raised the belt, watching as she clenched her fists behind her back, and saw what he was waiting for… Evelynn, the bitchy rebellious slut, closed her eyes as she waited for the next strike to pound into her vulnerable tits. 

King stepped forward quickly and swung his leg up, kicking at her exposed sex. His boot met it with a thud and a wet, squishy noise, flatting that soft, vulnerable mound of flesh. Her eyes snapped open, and her body jack-knifed down in agony as she let out a hoarse yell, her thighs snapping shut. The cameras caught it all as the famous sex symbol tried her hardest to reach for her cunt with her hands cuffed behind her back, desperate to protect herself. 

Evelynn shuddered and rocked in anguish, and that as what King was waiting for. He grabbed her long, pink hair and dragged her moaning, shaking body up straight, forcing her perfect tits out. He slammed the belt down wildly across her tits, making her choke and sob in pain as he lashed her already welted tits with wild abandon. “Tell me you’re a fucking whore, Eve. Tell everyone you’re a fucking whore!” He lashed her furiously as she convulsed beneath his, jerking in too much pain from too many different places, her tits flopping back and forth as she twisted her torso helplessly in his grip. 

Then he dropped her, letting her fall heavily down to the ground, breathing raggedly. Her hair fell down to drape over her face, and her moans and pasts were the only sound in the room. “What are you?” King asked her, standing over her.

“I’m a whore…” Evelynn whispered, not bothering to move. 

King smiled, looking back to the camera. “I promise… that was even more fun than it looked. Don’t miss your opportunity to tame this slut.”

* * *

King cracked open the case of beer, laughing as he passed them around. It had been an exhausting last few days, and his cock felt sore from all the fucking he’d gotten… but for better or worse, it was almost over. He was going to miss these sluts when they were gone… easily the hottest bitches he had ever grabbed. And now, they were about to make him filthy rich.

He looked at the clock at the numbers ticked down. 10. 9. 8. 7… 5. 2.

One…

He cracked open his beer and took a deep swig while people cheered. “And that’s a wrap,” he said, laughing as he took out his phone. 

“So, what’s the take?” Someone asked.

“Yeah, don’t leave us hanging!” 

King thumbed down. “The winning bid for Kaisa was… 22 million.” He paused for the cheers. “She’ll be going to Qatar. I hope she likes the heat,” he said, chuckling. “Akali… 26 mil.” More cheers. “Lucky girl. She’s getting to go back home to Korea. No, wait… wrong Korean.” He laughed. “Looks like she made quite an impression to the North.”

He scrolled down further while the room laughed and drank. “Ahri is…” his eyes lit up, and he laughed. “God damn. We in the big leagues here boys! 71 mil!”

The cheering took on a raucous, overjoyed edge as men clinked cans together to marginal effect. “She’ll be spending the rest of her life in the good old US of A. Buyer wants us to make sure to send her with all her costumes.” King shrugged. “Shit, for that much money I’d steal him a whole department store worth of clothing. And Evelynn… 54 million!” More cheers.

“I’m gonna be sad to see them go,” one man said, rubbing his crotch through his pants. “But I’ll be able to buy myself a new whore every day of the week.”

“Let’s go celebrate with the girls,” someone suggested. That got enthusiastic replies… from everyone but King. He was still sitting, staring at his phone, an odd look on his face.

“Hey, boss,” one of them asked. “Boss? King?!” 

King shook himself. “Yeah”

“Where’s Evelynn going?” he asked.

He shrugged. “Looks like she’s spending the rest of her life in the states, too.” He looked at the crowd. “You want to party? Fine. Bring up Ahri, Akali, and Kaisa. Give them a fuck to remember you by. We’ll start the process of getting these bitches to their new owners tomorrow, soon as we collect.”

“What about Evelynn?” one asked. “I want to cum right in her fucking eyes as I tell her how much people paid for the chance to hurt her.”

“Leave her,” King instructed.

“But I want to…”

“You hear what I fucking say to you?” King rose, his voice rising. “Leave her down there!”

The man yelled at cringed, but the big black guy next to him just punched his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Boss wants a piece of pussy of his own. That’s his right. Come on… let’s party!”

* * *

The crowd went down, grabbing onto the three girls and dragging them back up to the common room. A few mattresses had been laid out… not for the girl’s comfort, but theirs. Each of these girls had no many people to get off tonight; no one was in the mood to wait. It was already after midnight, and the sun was going to be up before these sluts stopped being airtight. 

First, a man lay on the mattress, and the girls were brought on top of them… lowered down onto their cocks. None of them had it in them to fight… not anymore. Once each was riding a man, the other gangsters would crowd around them, shaking their cocks, rubbing them on the girl, playing with them. Someone would force their way into the girl’s ass. Then someone would fill her mouth. Lastly, those forced to wait would wrap the popstars’ hands around their cocks and force them to fluff for their own rapes.

The first men didn’t take long to cum… not with the excitement of victory, not knowing how much money they had just made. The girls were pumped full, and the men were replaced, and the mass gangrape proceeded.

Akali was the unlucky one who had the least patient men surrounding her. She had cried and whined and screamed her way through the gangbang so far, but it was just more rape. Just one more indignity on the beautiful girl. That all changed when she felt a second cock starting to push into her ass.

“Fuck it,” one of the men said. “I’m not waiting.” 

[“Nnnnn!”] Akali protested around the cock in her mouth. [“Nnn pls!”]

When her ass caved, it caved all at once… stretching her impossibly full all at once. Akali felt like she had a telephone pole wedged in her asshole, like someone had ripped open her pussy and ass into one hole and was fucking the crater she had left. Her screamed were haunting even around the cock in her mouth.

“Oh, shut up,” one of the men she was stroking hair as he crowded around her face. “If you can’t shut this slut up, I will,” he said as he grabbed onto the sides of her mouth, pried her further open, and stuffed a second cock into her mouth. Her screamed got noticeably quieter then, but they still felt amazing vibrating on his dick. “Much better,” he said as someone else grabbed her wrist and forced it onto his dick.

Seeing what the others were doing to Akali, it wasn’t too long before the rest of the gang got the same bright idea. Why wait for your turn when there was room for more? First Ahri and then Kaisa screamed as their asses were stretched further than they had ever been supposed to go before they too were gagged by a pair of cocks.

“Think we should record this as a bonus, King?” one of them said, looking around. “Hey, where is King anyway?”

“Probably balls deep in that pink-haired whore by now,” someone answered, sneering. “I bet he’s all over her.”

* * *

King was in a bad mood. This wasn’t the way he liked to do business… but that’s what this was. Business. 

He took the steps back down to the storage room one at a time like he was hoping someone would show up and stop him… no one did, of course. Who would? His men were all too afraid of him. Her bandmates were all too weak to fight, even if they weren’t getting raped so loudly he could hear it from down here. What was he expecting, an angel to show up and stop him? If a god was looking down at what he had done his whole life, the old pervert didn’t seem to mind.

He opened the door, and to his surprise, the door knocked into Evelynn. She had been pressed against the door, almost like she was trying to block it with her body… but there hadn’t been any weight on it, no pressure. She hadn’t been leaning on it. She had just been…

“Were you listening, slut?” King said, shaking his head. “Needed to hear what we did to your little girlfriend?”

“What are you doing to her?” Evelynn asked. She had obviously been crying, but she still wore the pink glasses she had been given for the last show she had put on. The glasses seemed to make her look even more naked.

“Nothing we aren’t doing to the rest of them,” King said with a shrug. “They all get a goodbye fuck or two from us before we send them on their way to their new owners. Can’t blame the boys for having their fun.”

“But not me?” the pink-haired popstar asked, her lips pressed together.

“I’m sure they would like to,” King admitted. “But I’m the one running the show. I make the rules. And I said no.”

Eve opened her mouth to speak… then she noticed what King was carrying.

Most of the men had been armed at some point, when they had taken the girls from their tour bus… but after they had begun to rape them, the weapons had become a liability. Not only was it something the girls to get their hands on and potentially use to try and escape, but shooting one of these girls would represent the loss of millions. King hadn’t wanted that, so he had made them lock their guns away in the central locker. No one had been carrying for days.

But now he carried a pistol on his hand.

She looked right at it, licking suddenly dry lips. “How noble of you,” he whispered softly. Her voice trembled.

King hated it. You might not know it to look at him, but King had never killed anyone who wasn’t trying to kill him first, or at least in danger of doing so. Cold blood… it wasn’t something he’d even felt in him. In truth, it made him sick to think about what he was going to do. But he was going to do it. Just business.

“Sorry girl,” he said, shaking his head as he raised the pistol. “Looks like you pissed off a lot of people. The winning bid for you wasn’t to buy you. They don’t want to fuck you every day for the rest of your life. They just want a bullet put in your head.” He shrugged. “Just business.”

Evelynn fell to her knees. “Please…” she whispered. “I’m begging you… Please just… let me see her again. That’s all I ask.”

King shook his head. “So now you want to speak English?” he asked, shaking his head. “Little lying slut,” he said with a bit of guilty admiration. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is, Eve.”

Her eyes blazed with anger behind the glasses. “You don’t get to call me that!” she hissed out as she glared up at him. So she still had a little defiance left. That actually made him feel a little bit better. “Just let me see her, goddamnit!”

“Goodbye, Evelynn,” he said, pressing the gun to her forehead.

King felt it as a thump that shook his entire mode, making his arm tremble. Thud, Thud, as close together as two heartbeats. Evelynn’s eyes never left his as he looked down at her. Her eyes were intense, challenging, fearless – amused. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

He looked down to find himself impaled through the gut. He hadn’t even felt the pain of it… just the impact. Two long, strong tendrils vanished into his chest where they had speared it. They went into Evelynn’s lower back, like a pair of tail… just like the costume they had put her in. Which idiot had forgotten to take her out of it? 

Now that he looked at it, he could feel the pair… blazing hot agony where they went into him, and searing pain where they erupted of his back. The pistol tumbled free of his nerveless fingers to clatter against the floor. His mouth worked over and over again, trying to say something, trying to ask what was happening, but the words wouldn’t come.

Still on her knees, Evelynn smiled up at King. “That moment…” she whispered hungrily as her eyes flashed the pink of her hair behind her glasses. “When they think they have me?” Evelynn shuddered, her entire body shaking with orgasmic pleasure. “Yeah… that’s what I live for.” Then her eyes narrowed as she glared at King. “You should have let me see her,” she hissed.

King’s chest separated from his legs as her tails slashed in opposite directions like the crossing of scissors, spraying the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and Evelynn herself in a spray of red. King, his lungs pierced and then ripped, couldn’t find the breath the scream… not even as the demon standing over him looked down and smiled, her face half painted red in his blood. “I think we should break up,” Eve said mockingly.

Then King was gone.


	12. Sixth Day - Agony’s Embrace

Ahri was completely overwhelmed – the world had long since stopped making sense. All her senses, all her hopes and dreams and life had been replaced by cock. Her future, replaced by cock. And her past – what was it all for if it had brought her to this present? So she could be fuckmeat that could sing well? So she could be fuckmeat that girls looked up to? 

She had been battered around and fucked so thoroughly that she barely even noticed the change, barely paid attention to the way she was lifted up and then sunk down onto two of the men at once. It just happened so fast, her body shivering as two cocks pushed against her pussy at once. Then the men were grabbing her and pulling her down onto them. The sensation of two more cock shoving into her hole startled her – but she didn’t have time to protest.

A barely second later, a cock shut her up by plugging into her throat. Just seconds after that, the dick pulled out, and two men hooked fingers into her mouth, spreading it wide enough for her to get double fucked again. Ahri’s eyes went wide with panic as she realized she was going to get double fucked like this, and no one had even touched her ass yet – 

And then her ass was claimed by another pair of cocks. Another scream, cut off by the cocks choking her. She tried to plead with her eyes, but if her gaze was capable of inspiring any mercy she didn’t see it – the men surrounding her on all sides took right to fucking her as violently as they could, hard and deep. There was a kind of hopelessness that came with – true despair that she had been violated as thoroughly as she could be as two men gripped her wrists and put them back on cocks. Eight men. She was serving eight men. 

Around her, she could hear cries, and hear them just as suddenly snuffed out as hers had been – heard the meeting thumps of men pounding their flesh against her helpless bandmates. She knew she wasn’t the only one – Akali and Kaisa were getting the same treatment. They were all getting fucked as thoroughly as it was possible to be, two cocks in each hole, stretched her young body wider than it was ever meant to go. She felt like the men had hollowed out her will, her humor, her hopes and dreams, all to make more room for their cocks. She felt like her mind was going to shatter – she tried to hold on, but she had nothing to hold onto, nothing to press back with. These men were going to use her in the most vulgar, most extreme way they could and she was just going to have to accept it. Then she was going to be sold to someone else.

Part of her wished Eve was here – but most of her was glad her idol, her lover, didn’t have to see her like this. 

“Break the bitch on all that dick!” someone yelled. Ahri was pretty sure that was exactly what they had already done. She felt exhausted, dead to the world – like a wet rag lifted and twisted until it was all wrung out and then dropped on the floor. She couldn’t handle this; her body wasn’t meant for it. The cocks pushed in deeper and deeper, fucking her with steady strokes and no one, not one of the men, seemed to think that enough was enough, that this was going too far. She was their plaything, completely and utterly. The men just laughed and stroked their cocks if they weren’t busy actively fucking one of them, smacking their ass or squeezing their tits as they waited a turn. Like she was nothing to them.

Fuckmeat. They had turned her into fuckmeat.

Drool ran down her cum-covered tits as the two cocks gagging her, pumping in one after the other and dragging spit out with it. She looked like an utter whore – completely degraded and fucked. They fucked her and fucked her and fuck her and there was no one, nothing, in the world that was going to save her from it. Until tomorrow Ahri was theirs, and they were going to take full advantage. Everything hurt, hurt so bad that it was almost a relief as her holes were flooded with cum again – so just maybe it would end. She couldn’t swallow the seed spurting into her mouth fast enough – Ahri ended up drooling it out all over herself. 

She wanted to give up. It was over.

“What the fuck!” someone yelled.

And then the screaming started. Ahri thought that she should get up, should run, should fight – but she just couldn’t get up. Couldn’t even move. She just lay there. Slowly, she tilted her head up…

Eve stood there, pink glare glowing in her eyes. Her face was half covered with blood, one of her shades solid crimson with it. Akali and Kaisa were limp on the beds, apparently unconscious – perhaps raped comatose. Ahri knew she certainly had almost been.

[“Eve…”] she whispered. The woman’s face beneath the blood was hard, cruel, cold. [“What-”] She cut off as she noticed the woman’s tails. [“What – Eve, what is – what’s going on?”]

Eve turned to face her directly, and her face softened. [“I’m so sorry, yeou,”] she said. Ahri’s eyes darted back and forth – the men were all – just standing there, against the wall. Their eyes glowed – the same color as Eve’s. Where once her gaze had been amber, it was now a glowing, bright pink. Not all the men were standing there, however – some of them lay on the ground. They weren’t moving. [”I didn’t want you to see me like this. I wanted you to remember me as – well, me.”] There was something wrong about her voice – something smoother, more musical than usual. [”I’m sorry it had to be like this.”]

[”I don’t understand,”] Ahri said, looking left and right – seeing the men. They stood naked, unmoving, staring into nothing with glowing eyes like they were in a trance. [”What – are you?”] 

[”Your kind always called me an Agma. A demon. A succubus,”] Eve whispered, looking sad. [”I didn’t want you to have to know.”]

[”Eve – you saved us,”] Ahri said, a little bit of excitement and hope coming into her voice for the first time in – she couldn’t remember how long. [“You could tell me you were giant squid right now and I wouldn’t think less of you! I love you!”]

Eve’s face spread into an enormous smile. [”I love you too, Yeou,”] she said, giggling a little. [”You don’t know how it relieves me to hear you say that. I was worried you’d think I was – a monster…”]

Ahri actually laughed. [”Come on. Let’s get the others and let’s go.”]

Eve looked confused. [”Go?”] she asked.

Ahri raised an eyebrow. [”You know – escape?”]

[”Oh!”] Eve said, also laughing. [”Yes! Escape!”] She let her laughter fade into a chuckle. [“No. Sorry. Can’t let you do that. That would ruin the whole point of bringing you here, after all.”]

Bringing you here.

Bringing you here.

The words rang in Ahri’s head – they didn’t make sense. [”What?”] she asked, voice small.

[”People were starting to notice,”] Eve said. Ahri jumped as she felt one of Eve’s tails – tails soaked with blood and sharply pointed at the tip – traced up her thigh carelessly. [”I’m too told to look this way,”] she said, explaining. [”Women in their mid-thirties don’t get to look like me, love. They don’t get to enchant people forever. Eventually, people start to notice. I have to disappear – like I have every other time.”] She began to pet Ahri with the tail. [”It takes – enormous energy – to make myself a new body. I needed to feed. And what I feed on is…”] she cast her arms around, [”All this. Lust. Need. The more elemental, the more animal – the better. You fed me very well over the years,”] she smiled at Ahri, grinning wickedly before her face fell. [”But it wasn’t enough. I needed much, much more – and no man I’m with can last long enough to satisfy me.”]

She pointed at the other two girls. [“And then – you brought this band to me. Surrounded me with lovelies – and while I couldn’t get enough lust from men just around me – the rest of you helped. It was very thoughtful.”]

Ahri’s mouth was open. She was breathing quickly – she thought she was about to have a panic attack. [”You – you did all of this – to us?”]

Eve shrugged. [”In a manner of speaking,”] she said. [”I had to be close to feed on it all. I arranged the tour schedule so we’d be isolated. I told King where we could get grabbed. I got his driver hired. He did the rest.”] Eve snapped her fingers. [”Oh. And I also arranged to have myself killed. That will get leaked soon enough, that the winning bid for me was to have me killed. No one is going to be looking for a demon – I’m dead as far as anyone knows.”] She made a face. [“But King wouldn’t let me see you before he killed me,”] she pouted. [”So I had to kill him. I had to see you again – I really do love you.”]

[”You…”] Ahri gasped out. [”You had me raped! RAPED! They beat me – whipped me – ruined me! They destroyed my reputation, my LIFE! And you LOVE ME?”]

[”I told you already I’m sorry about that,”] Eve said calmly.

[”You’re SORRY?”] Ahri yelled – only to suddenly be grabbed by two of the men. She looked up at them with wide eyes – their gaze was still the same as Eve’s, glowing pink. They only held her – for now.

[”Of course I am, love,”] Eve said reasonably. 

[”You let them… you let them broadcast it all!”] Ahri protested, new tears running down her face. [”The whole world saw what they did to us!”]

[”That was a present for you,”] Evelynn said, smiling. [”Your own little slice of immortality. You’ll be remembered forever! You can’t live forever the way I will, but the least I can do for you is make sure you’re remembered. You’re welcome.”]

Ahri was flabbergasted, eyes wide. [”I’m… I’m WELCOME! You told me your LOVED ME! YOU LET THEM RAPE ME!”]

[”I let them do it to me too, lover,”] Evelynn said as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world. [”Do you think I enjoyed being treated like this? Raped and abused myself? Do you think I gave them all so many opportunities to punish me because I enjoyed it?”] She paused. [”Well, I’ll admit the lust was nice. But seriously – I’m used to being the one who calls the shots. I didn’t have to let them do anything to me. I could have stopped them at any time – I could have just let them take out all the pent up sex and violence on the three of you – but I didn’t. It was only fair I went through it with you.”]

Eve sighed. [”But now – you know what I am,”] she said wistfully. [”I was going to try to arrange for you to escape a little after you were sold but now? Now I think I’ll have to wait until your mind is gone. After a year or two – I’ll buy you and set you free. There probably won’t be much left of you to remember me and be grateful then, but some part of you will know I love you.”] She rose up, shrugging. [“Thank you for loving me,”] Evelynn said as he turned and walked away from her lover. [”It really means a lot to me.”]

Ahri began to weep again as she walked away – and as the pink glow began to disappear from the men’s eyes. They didn’t seem to know what had just happened – but they seemed angrier and hornier than ever. 

Cocks crowded around Ahri, and she hoped that demon bitch was right and she’d lose her mind sooner rather than later.

END


End file.
